Sweet Sensations
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: When Sakura is captured by the Akatsuki while running away from Konoha. They take her hostage and change her life forever! If it was meant to be this way then... why does it feel so wrong?[ItachiXSakura]Epilogue Completed!
1. Mistake

Sweet Sensations

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 1: Mistake

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Over the many years after the chunnin exams a certain rose haired girl became a beautiful woman. Now at the ripe age of 18, Haruno Sakura became a medic nin and was trained personally by the hokage herself. At the age of 15, which was when Sakura had surpassed Tsunade for the first time. Her blonde haired teamate had treated her to ramen along with their perverted sensei, Hatake Kakashi.

Though what really broke her heart was when the stoic and handsome Uchiha Sasuke never showed up. She had cried that and felt like a kunai had just pierced through her already broken heart. Sakura thought that the Uchiha would atleast be mildly happy for her. But sadly he didn't care what the kunoichi did with her life. Sakura hadn't seen him for a while noe and knew that he was always out training by himself...

Haruno Sakura dressed in the same clothes as she did when she was a genin. The red dress was shorter and ended above her knees, the long, tight black shorts she wore underneith when she was younger were disposed of and now Sakura wore nothing underneith exept her panties. The slits running up the sides were closed up more and began just below her thighs. Her silky pink hair had gown and reached just below her shoudlers.

The rose haired woman paced around her room as she decided if she would go over to Sasuke's house and visit him. Finally coming to a conclusion, Sakura walked out of her bedroom and made her way downstairs, pulling on her sandels Sakura opened the front door and headed towards Sasuke's house. Now as she stood in front of his large him, Sakura couldn't help but feel slightly nervous.  
'Its just Sasuke-kun...' Inner Sakura stated.

Taking in a long, deep breath Sakura shakily reached his front door and softly knocked on it. Feeling like Sasuke didn't hear her knock, Sakura quietly opened the front door and peered inside the darkened house of Uchiha Sasuke. Upon her ears picking up voices coming from a nearby room, Sakura slowly approached the closed door and pressed her ear against it. One of the voices was with out a doubt Sasuke and the other one was... Kakashi?

''What are you going to do about restoring your clan Sasuke?'' The silver haired man asked.

''Hn...'' was the only response he got from the stoic Uchiha.

''There has to be a woman in this village who would help restore the great Uchiha clan...'' Kakashi said while placing his finger on his chin, thinking.'

''How about... Ino?''

As the blonde haired female's name fell from the older male's lips, Sasuke replied by nearly shouting.

''Definately not!''

''Okay then... Sakura?''

Upon hearing her name, the kunoichi tensed up and her heart beat increased. Silence filled the Uchiha house as Sasuke didn't answer his ex-sensei. Taking the Uchiha's quietness as his idea of thinking over what he had said, Kakashi stood from the seat he was in and spoke.

''You should consider it Sasuke...''

Hearing footsteps, Sakura quietly made it outside without being detected by Sasuke or Kakashi. Thinking of making a run for it, the kunoichi didn't get the chance to because a hand on her shoulder held her firmly in place.

''Sakura... we were just taking about you...'' The silver haired jounin said calmly.

''Oh...'' Was all that Sakura could mutter out.

Kakashi gave her a warm smile from behind his black mask and walked past the kunoichi. Summoning all of her courage, Sakura tried once more and knocked at the Uchiha's front door. This time though she heard slow footsteps and the sound of a knob being turned. Onyx clashed with emerald. Both shinobi stared at eachother for a while before Sakura spoke.

''Hello Sasuke-kun... I came to see how you were doing...''

Instead of the door being closed on her face, like Sakura had predicted Sasuke would do. He opened it further and invited her in, though without actually saying it. Taking off her sandels and following the stoic Uchiha into the living room, Sakura was seated beside him on a couch. Feeling like she would faint any minute, Sasuke cut through the silence and began speaking.

''Sakura...''

''Yes Sasuke-kun?''

''Will you help me to restore my clan...'' He said it as if he were asking Sakura for a cup of sugar. Silence over took the two ninjas as the Uchiha waited for the kunoichi's answer. From her silence,  
Sasuke thought that she had gotten over him and moved on. Taking it as a no, the raven haired male went to stand up by was held down by the kunoichi's hand on his arm keeping him from leaving.  
Looking at her with his cold and onyx eyes, he watched as she parted her rose lips.

''I... I will help to r... restore your clan Sasuke-kun...''

Smirking at her, the Uchiha stayed by her side. Though he promised that if he ever chose a woman to bare his children and eventually restore the clan. That he would show no signs of affection towards her or admit to loving her.

Caught with the moment, Sasuke felt himself lean closer to Sakura. Lips brushing and breaths mingeling, the Uchiha lost himself in the lustful moment and soon found his lips capturing those of the rose haired woman's. Subconciously nibbling her lower lip and asking for enterance, the kunoichi was fast to grant it to him. Parting her lips and allowing their tongues to delve into eachother's mouths.  
Sakura snaked her arms around the Uchiha's neck and ran her fingers through his raven hair.

His hands mere centimeters from just ripping off her dress, the Uchihs held back and parted from her. Both breathed deeply from the lack of air that they went without for some time. Her chest heaved as she looked at the face of Sasuke. Standing up, Sakura said her goodbye to the Uchiha and began her journey bac home. She was the happiest person in the world at the moment,  
Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke had just kissed her!

Inner Sakura was jumping for joy and pumping her fists into the air. A pink blush settled on the kunoichi's cheeks as she remembered what had just happened not too long ago. Closing the door behind her when she entered her house. Sakura kicked off her sandels and ran up to her bedroom, falling on her bed and letting the matress catch her. She rested her head on the comfortable pillow and let her eyes close for a second.

But that was all that needed to be done and instantly the kunoichi fell into a deep sleep. It was still pretty early when the kunoichi fell asleep and she awakened three hours after. Rubbing her tired eyes, the rose haired woman jumped out of bed and decided on taking a nice afternoon stroll. Actually she really couldn't call it afternoon anymore since her digital clock said it was a little passed 6.

Once her sandels were on her feet, the woman walked out of her house and strolled along the streets of Konohagakure. The sky was beautiful, it was stained with colours of deep oranges, violets and pinks. The large sun was slowly setting and only a few dark, grey storm clouds plagued the sky. Looking at the breathtaking sight before her, Sakura watched as Hatake Kakashi went in the direction of the Uchiha household.

Wondering what he could want at a time like this, the kunoichi followed far behind him. As they neared the Uchiha residence, Sakura couldn't help but feel as if something bad were about to take place.  
Kakashi knocked on the front door and was met by the Uchiha. Allowing him to enter, the Uchiha had a serious look on his face. Masking her chakra and peering through the living room window were both men were seated on a couch.

''Kakashi I need to speak with you...'' The Uchiha said.

''I'm listening...'' The older male spoke out.

''Something happened between Sakura and I...'' Sasuke stated.

Before he could go into any details or even utter out another word, Kakashi cut in and finished for him.

''You kissed her...''

The raven haired nin nodded his head.

''Things may become wierd between us...''

''Are you saying that you kissing Sakura was a-'' The older man was the one who was cut off this time and not Sasuke.

''Mistake? Yeah it was...''

Emerald eyes widening as tears rimmed her eyes. Sakura let a few of them fall and accidently unmasked her chakra. The two men inside felt her presence and both stood up, searching everywhere.  
Letting a small whimper escape her throat, the rose haired woman stood up and was now able to be seen from inside the Uchiha home. Onyx met Emerald. The raven haired nin mouthed her name and soon Kakashi looked in the direction that his eyes were fixed on.

Shaking his head, the silver haired nin closed his one visible eye. She watched through the living room window as Sasuke vanished from the room. Knowing that he was probably going to see her.  
Feeling her heart split in two, one glimpse of the face of the man she loved since she was small. Sakura couldn't handle it and let all of the pain she was holding in out. Clear tears escaped her eyes and stained her smooth cheeks.

Turning on her heel and running somewhere... anywhere... Sakura heard the Uchiha call her name as she picked up her pace. His voice still lingered in her head and it was as if he were speaking directly into her ears. Tightly shutting her eyes and running as far away as possible. The kunoichi was now in the thin of Konohagakure forest and knew what she was going to do. This would release her from all her heartache and save her more tears...

Runaway... 


	2. Those Sharingan Eyes

Sweet Sensations

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

RECAP

Turning on her heel and running somewhere... anywhere... Sakura heard the Uchiha call her name as she picked up her pace. His voice still lingered in her head and it was as if he were speaking directly into her ears. Tightly shutting her eyes and running as far away as possible. The kunoichi was now in the thin of Konohagakure forest and knew what she was going to do. This would release her from all her heartache and save her more tears...

Runaway...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 2; Those Sharingan Eyes

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vision blurred, body sore, legs begging for her to stop. Haruno Sakura fought against her body's will and kept on running. Her lungs burned for the desire of air but the kunoichi simply ignored all of the many complaints her body was telling her. No longer was the voice of Uchiha Sasuke in her head. She didn't know how long she had been running for, by the looks of the now darkened sky, the pink haired woman figured that she must have been running for atleast almost a full hour.

The rose haired beauty would repeat the same question over and over again in her head. 'Why would Sasuke-kun to this to me!?!' Was it because he was merely toying with her heart, of course he did already know that he had shattered it long ago. By throwing the love she had towards him right back at her as if it meant nothing. But it did... Sakura waited 4 agonizingly long years for him to return to Konoha... to her...

It seemed that he had gotten alot colder than before he left to seek training from the snake sannin. He was much more distant from everyone. Like he was afraid or simply hiding something from all of them. Shaking her head and erasing the current thoughts that plagued her mind. Sakura never stopped and just kept on running even though she had absolutely NO idea where she was exactly going.

Was she just kidding everyone... kidding herself? Was she really going to go through with running away from her home village and just throw away her life? She wasn't sure herself. Pushing all the thoughts that told her to return to Konoha in the back of her head and concentraited on what she was doing now. Feeling like her lungs were being trampled over, Sakura looked up at the dark sky and saw many small stairs that stained the sky.

Rain spit down on her sore body and somehow that kunoichi felt refreshed. After a few more minutes of running, the rain started to pour down on the land and wet the forest floor. Making it extremely slippery and muddy, the rose haired beauty knew that if she kept on going there would be hell to pay afterwards. If she was too tired and sore to protct herself then she could be an easy target for a ninja to take on as an opponent.

Breath hitching as the kunoichi nearly slipped on a puddle of mud and ended up face flat on the ground. Getting her composure back, Sakura felt like she was running as the rain was falling from the darkened sky. Hearing noises coming from behind her. The kunoichi became very cautious and started to get the idea that she wasn't slone anymore. Maybe the noise she heard was just Sasuke following her?

No... he would have gotten her long ago. Knowing that she was now screwed, the woman increased her speed and made sure to be extra careful not to slip on the wet forest floor. The sounds became louder and sounded as if someone was following her. Suddenly feeling a pain go through her head, the kunoichi saw her vision becoming weaker and herself becoming faint. Everything began to spin as she carried on through the now progressed storm.

Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she felt light headed. The pain in her head erupted and caused her to shut her eyes trying to get rid of it. That was a mistake and as she closed her emerald orbs, the ground underneith her moving feet became very slippery. Losing her balance, the pink haired beauty slipped and fell hard to the wet and muddy ground. A small cut was formed at the side of her forehead and bled a little.

Her jade eyes fluttered open only to meet red ones. Vision blurring and aching body going limp the kunoichi fell into unconciousness and heard chuckling before she was plunged into complete darkness...

Uchiha Itachi watched as the woman leying on the forest floor fell unconcious. She was here alone and at such a time. Why? Knowing that the Akatsuki would have a good use for the pink haired beauty if he took her and held her hostage. Bending down and scooping the kunoichi into his arms before throwing her over his shoulder, Itachi took off at a slow running pace. He didn't want to take the chance of slipping like the woman he had had done.

Come to think of it. The eldest Uchiha recalled seeing her before. Thats right! She was always following his younger brother and pestering him. But since the last time he saw her was about 4 years ago and she was no longer the young girl. She was beautiful and her long legs were creamy smooth.

The Uchiha was far too busy thinking about the woman he had slung over his shoulder. Without even noticing it, the eldest Uchiha pushed open the front doors to the Akatsuki base and was walking through many coridoors until he stopped at a particular door. Using his foot and kicking it open, Itachi roughly ley the kunoichi on his large bed and glanced at her before going to inform the rest of Akatsuki about their new 'guest'.

Seeing as most of the members were training outside in the rain. Itachi neared the back door and swung it open, he walked out and watched as the blonde member used his special clay jutsu and attacked one of their newest members. Dodging the clay bird soaring at her, the female Akatsuki member rolled and stood up. Her long dark brown hair danced with the on coming wind and splayed around her attractive face.

Her skin was pale and she had sky blue eyes. A smirk made its way to her lips as she ran towards the blonde male. Preforming a few handsigns and taking a hard blow to the head from Deidara. She was engulfed in smoke and came from above, kunai in hand ready to attack.

Managing to barely cut the male's right arm, the woman smirked and landed on both feet. Both heads turned to look at one of the strongest Akatsuki members, Uchiha Itachi. Scratching the back of his head, Deidara gave the Uchiha a sheepish grin. The female Akatsuki member known as, Ishikawa Mayumi, eyed the Uchiha with her blue eyes. Itachi ignored the Akatsuki's most idiotic members and stared blankily.

''We have a hostage...'' He stated out.

Both members blinked a few times and registered what was just said.

''Who is it?'' Asked the blonde male.

''Haruno Sakura of the hidden leaf village...'' Itachi said calmly.

Shoving her hands in her pockets, the female Akatsuki member 'hmphed' and stalked off. Shrugging his shoulders Deidara dusted some dirt off of his cloak. The blonade male had never seen the woman of which Uchiha Itachi was talking about and wanted to see her for himself. Before Deidara made past the stoic Uchiha he spoke in a malicious tone that sent shivers down the male's spine.

''Don't even think about going to see her...''

Quickly changing his mind and not wanting to end up dead before the morning sun even rose. Deidara went down a coridoor opposite the way Itachi had gone and ended up in the kitchen area where another female Akatsuki was preparing a meal. The large kitchen area had a delicious smell wafting through the air and straight up Deidara's nose. Inspecting what the blonde haired female was making he was nearly smacked over the head with a wooden stirring spoon.

''Wait until its ready you idiot!'' She shouted.

Sitting in a chair and silently watching as the woman stirred and poured contents and many different ingredients into a large pot. Taking out a few bowls the blonde haired woman poured some of the food into them and placing them on the table. Once recieving his, Deidara instantly began to eat what looked to be stew. Slurping down the tastey meal, the male ate a second and third bowl before any of the other members had a chance to even try the stew.

The Akatsuki member who had cooked the food was, Akita Harumi. Her long blonde hair was pulled up in a neat pony tail and she had gorgeous hazel eyes. Almost like Tsunade's but somehow much more stunning and alive. Watching as nearly all the members were seated at the table and began to eat, Harumi took their dirty plates and began to wash them. Come to think of it, Harumi didn't see the Uchiha at all.

As two Akatsuki members were leaving the kitchen, she couldn't help bit overhear their current conversation.

''I heard that Itachi-san brought back a hostage...'' One of them said.

''I heard that hes still in his room with 'her'...'' Another spoke quietly.

Now, Harumi wasn't like the other members. She didn't like to kill people but did if she had to. She was too kind to be with the Akatsuki but stayed with them anyway. The blonde haired woman wanted so much to find Itachi and ask to see the 'hostage' as they other Akatsuki members had put it.

Finishing off a last dish and quickly drying it with a cloth, the woman walked out of the kitchen and towards Itachi's room. Finally upon reaching his bedroom door, Harumi knocked lightly and heard the Uchiha speaking in an annoyed voice from the other side.

''What?''

''Itachi-san... I... um... I wanted to see the girl?''

''If I may?'' She added in quickly.

''She is still sleeping. Leave!'' The sharingan user almost found himself shouting.

Running away from his bedroom, the woman made it back to the kitchen and sat in a chair across from Deidara. Narrowing her hazel eyes at the man when she saw him laughing at her.  
Harumi crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot repeatedly on the stone floor.

''And just what are you laughing about!?!''

''Oh nothing...'' Deidara said inbetween laughs.

Kicking his shin with her foot, the male stopped laughing and began yelling at her.

''Thats what you get for laughing at me!'' She screamed at him, giving him one last hard kick to the shin.

Standing up, Deidara stuck his tongue out at her and began to walk towards his own bedroom. Rolling her almond eyes and sitting back in her chair, the woman began thinking about what the hostage might be like. Would she be cooperative or would she be stubborn? Would she be kind or would she be a pain in the ass? Without noticing the woman closed her tired eyes and ley her head on the table.

The sharingan user watched the sleeping form of Haruno Sakura. Watched every single breath she took in and let out. The continuous rise and fall of her chest and as she parted her rosy lips and spoke the one name the Uchiha hated.

''Sasuke-kun...''

Her emerald eyes fluttered open and she slowly blinked. Groggily looking around and feeling as if she would pass out at anytime. The only thing in the darkened room that Sakura noticed were a pair of blood red sharingan eyes watching her...

It was like she was in some kind of dream. Those eyes... Those sharingan eyes! Sakura knew them all too well... They haunted the youngest Uchiha in his dreams and would plague his mind. To hate and ditest him... The pink haired haired woman widened her eyes as she continued to stare at the red eyes of that bastard! Those eyes belonged to one man and one man alone... Uchiha Itachi... 


	3. An Akward Night

Sweet Sensations

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

RECAP

It was like she was in some kind of dream. Those eyes... Those sharingan eyes! Sakura knew them all too well... They haunted the youngest Uchiha in his dreams and would plague his mind. To hate and detest him... The pink haired haired woman widened her eyes as she continued to stare at the red eyes of that bastard! Those eyes belonged to one man and one man alone... Uchiha Itachi...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 3: An Akward Night

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Her breath hitched in her throat. The man she feared... the man that held so much malice and hate... was standing at the foot of the bed she ley on. He was watching her with those eyes.  
She tensed up when Itachi moved from the foot of her bed to the side. One of his hands came to rest on her cheek, caressing it he watched as the kunoichi looked at him with disgust.

For some reason... he loved to see the fear evident on her pretty face.

''Where the hell am I?''

Chuckling, Itachi saw her fear disappear as she spoke again.

''Answer me you fucking bastard!''

''Such a fragile hostage like you shoudldn't be demanding...'' He said.

''Especially with me..''

Narrowing her emerald eyes at the Uchiha, she parted her rosy lips.

''I wont be a hostage for long...''

Throwing the blankets covering her wet body on Itachi, the kunoichi made a dash for the door. Opening it, she ran down a dark coridoor and never looked back to even see if Itachi was following her or not.

Sakura smashed into something and fell backwards. Her butt landing on the hard stone floor. Looking up, she saw what seemed to be an Akatsuki member. A blonde male with a high pony tail and bangs covering only one eye. Sakura stood up and rubbed her now sore butt. Realizing where the Uchiha had brought, Sakura backed up and ran down another coridoor.

She was in the Akatsuki base and didn't stand a fighting chance...

The two female Akatsuki members stepped out from behind the corner and grabbed the running kunoichi. The brown haired one held her arms against the stone wall and the other held her legs. Soon coming from out of the shadows was Uchiha Itachi. A sick smirk on his lips.

''Its futile to run cherry blossom...''

''Shut up!'' She screamed.

Trying to escape from the hold the two Akatsuki women had her in. Sakura soon after gave up and stopped flailing around her arms and legs in an attempt to try and free herself.  
Bowing her head so that her pink bangs hid her tear filled eyes. Sakura let a few tears slip from her eyes and roll down her cheeks...

Was she going to be killed by them?

Feeling slightly embarassed when her stomach picked that moment to make its enterance. Her empty stomach growled, telling Sakura that she was hungry. Placing a hand on her stomach as if trying to shut it up. Sakura was pulled towards a room holding a kitchen area and a table with chairs.

The blonde haired woman placed her in a chair as the other one began to pour the still warm stew into a bowl. Putting it in front of Sakura and placing a the utensil needed to eat it. She began to slowly place small portions of the stew onto the spoon and into her awaiting mouth.

It was delicious that Sakura had another bowl and a half until she felt like she would explode if she had another bite. Harumi took the bowl away from Sakura and began to wash it in the sink. It was silent in the room, that it until Harumi's voice cut through the silence.

''So your the hostage?''

Crossing her arms over her chest, Sakura turned her head to the side.

''I don't want to be called a hostage...''

''Well if you don't me your name then thats what I will have to call you...'' Harumi Stated.

''Haruno Sakura...''

''I'm Akita Harumi...'' Said the blonde haired woman.

Silence...

''Thank you for the food...''

Nodding her head, the pink haired woman sat back in her chair and glanced at the open window letting in a refreshing breeze into the warm room. The moon was still out and the sky was still as dark as ever. Sakura figured that it was probably around one or two in the morning...

Seeing as the kunoichi's eyes were opening and closing. Harumi helped her out of the chair and walked down a coridoor, that Sakura recognized to be the way she ran away from earlier. Freezing on the spot, Sakura looked at the woman with pleading eyes.

''Please... I don't want to sleep in his room...''

Casting a sad smile down at Sakura, Harumi began walking again as she spoke.

''Itachi-san will be angry if you do not listen to him...''

Now as Sakura stood in front of the door to Itachi's room. She couldn't help but feel disgusted...

Sad...

Angry...

Afraid...

She really didn't want to sleep in the same room as Itachi let alone the same bed!

Before she had a chance to knock on his bedroom door, his voice echoed through the room...

''Come in...''

Shakily pushing open the wooden door and peering into the room to see exactly where Itachi was. He was sitting on the window sile and looking out at the dark sky. Red sharingan eyes clashed with emerald.

Containg the lust building up inside of the eldest Uchiha. He watched as the kunoichi climbed into bed and covered herself with the blankets. Her pink haired was splayed around her angelic face and the pillow her head rested on. Itachi faught against the urge to ravish the still innocent woman sleeping in his bed. Closing his red sharingan eyes and focusing on something else.

Her heard the kunoichi's breathing even out and knew she was asleep. Rubbing his temples and finding himself staring at the sleeping woman. Itachi walked towards the bed and removed his clothes. The only thing covering his half naked body was a pair of black boxers on his bottom half.

Climbing under the blankets and moving as far away from Sakura as possible.

Soon sleep was dawning upon the eldest Uchiha and he could feel himself about to drift off... He found it rather hard when the sleeping woman beside him rolled over so that her face was pressed against his well toned...

Her legs wrapped around his as she brought him closer to her. Her scent was so intoxicating... One of her arms was placed around his waist as she was crushed against the eldest Uchiha.

'Keep undercontrol...'

Feeling her lips part against his chest. She spoke one simple name...

''Sas... uke-kun...''

His erection was evident as it poked the kunoichi's inner thigh. Itachi could feel her body and his heating up... Was she having an erotic dream about his younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke?

'Undercontrol...'

Her warm breath against his chest felt so good. Itachi felt the woman pull him closer so now his erection was poking her womanhood. He could feel her wetness soak through her panties and the front part of her short dress.

'Control...'

Her developed breasts crushed against his chest. Itachi didn't know what came over him when he suddenly pinned the pink haired woman to the bed and he was hovering on top of her. He wanted her... Now... Uchiha Itachi had no clue whether he was attracted to the kunoichi or if it was just a one night thing... Yes, Sakura was beautiful and her body was gorgeous...

'These need to come off...'

Feeling something rough press against her lips. Sakura slowly opened her emerald orbs and saw a raven haired male claiming her lips. Was it a dream... would she wake up any minute now?

As the man continued kissing her lips, Sakura found herself lost in the kisses. They were rough and held possessivness in them. Like she belonged to him and he didn't want anyone else going near her.

Was Sasuke the one kissing her?

She didn't know...

The man placed his hands on her hips and deepened the kiss. Plunging his tongue through her parted lips and dancing with her own tongue. Itachi ran his hands up and down her sides as he continued to drown the woman in the deep kiss.

She saw a pair of sharingan eyes open for a second before closing again. Everything flooded back to her... The man that was kissing her wasn't Sasuke... It was Uchiha Itachi...

But the way he kissed her...

The way it felt...

Sakura felt him pull away to catch his breath and only got to mutter one word out before she kissed him.

''Shit...'' 


	4. Wants or Needs?

Sweet Sensations

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

RECAP

The man placed his hands on her hips and deepened the kiss. Plunging his tongue through her parted lips and dancing with her own tongue. Itachi ran his hands up and down her sides as he continued to drown the woman in the deep kiss.

She saw a pair of sharingan eyes open for a second before closing again. Everything flooded back to her... The man that was kissing her wasn't Sasuke...

It was Uchiha Itachi...

But the way he kissed her...

The way it felt...

Sakura felt him pull away to catch his breath and only got to mutter one word out before she kissed him.

''Shit...''

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chapter 4: Wants or Needs?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As Sakura captured Itachi's lips, she couldn't help but feel like she was betraying Konoha and Sasuke... The alarms were blaring inside her head. Telling her that what she was doing was wrong...

Sakura ignored the alarms and deepened the kiss she shared with the man she was suppose to loath and detest. She couldn't bring herself to hate him in anyway at the moment... The way he sent pleasurable vibes down her spine by just kissing her back passionately.

Her arms wound around his neck and touseled his ebony hair. She ran her fingers through his soft hair and pulled him closer to her. Itachi zipped down her dress until the front of her body was exposed and her dress was soon after flung to the floor... forgotten...

'If this is so wrong then... why does it feel right?'

The kunoichi moaned into the kiss and made the Uchiha smirk against her lips. The feeling of yearning stirred inside of the pink haired woman. A feeling of want and mostly need went through her when the Uchiha removed her black bra and massaged one of her breasts.

Grunting loudly when Itachi pulling at her peaked nipple and finally took it into his warm mouth. He drew circles around the aching peak until he had the kunoichi nearly pleading him to take her now.

But he was going to take his time and torture her further...

Sakura placed both hands on his well toned chest as he continued to suck, nip and lick her hardened nipples. The rose haired woman knew that her black panties had just been discarded somewhere on the floor and she was naked for the eldest Uchiha to see.

Back arching...

Mouth slightly open...

The Uchiha touched her clit and placed his thumb on it. This sent a wave of pleasure that flooded throughout Sakura's body and her inner thighs felt like they were on fire.  
She felt like her entire body was burning...

Burning for the Uchiha's touch and kiss against her heated skin.

Desire was evident in the pink haired woman's eyes as the Uchiha continued on with his minstrations. Grunting in delight when Itachi sank one of his fingers into her entrance and moved it around inside of her.

She was tight and he knew just by that that she was innocent. Bending down and suckling at her neck, the Uchiha left a faint red hickey at the side of her slender neck.  
Indicating that she was his and his alone.

A second and third fingers delved into her entrance as he tried to loosen her up before the real fun began...

Her juices flowed freely out of the kunoichi as she gave out a small cry of pleasure. Quickly lapping up all her delicious liquids, Itachi claimed her lips once again. Sakura could taste herself through the kiss with Itachi.

Looking at the lustful Uchiha. Sakura noticed his arousal since he was now naked along with herself. His length was erected and he looked at her with hunger and lust.  
The kunoichi felt a huge pang in her heart as she remembered how badly she would be betraying everyone in Konohagakure and herself...

''Itachi... this is... wrong...''

He was now mere centimeters away from her face. Their breaths mingeled as he brushed his lips against her swollen ones.

''If this was so wrong then why did you let me get this far?''

''If you wish me to stop... then I will...''

Sakura looked away from the Uchiha. However he placed a finger under her chin a tilted her head up to meet his sharingan eyes.

''Tell me...''

Hearts racing fast and mind full of questions. Did she really want to throw away the most precious thing she had for some S-class criminal who was holding her hostage or would she save it for someone who really loves her?

Though Sasuke had made it crystal clear to her that he had no intentions of returning his feelings for her and just needed someone to restore his clan... to have a heir to the Uchiha clan...

He will never love her...

Itachi on the other hand... well, she wasn't sure of her feelings towards him. But being with him suddenly brought back old feelings that she thoughts she only held towards the youngest Uchiha.

''Y... yes...'' She managed to stutter out.

Spreading her legs apart and hungrily looking at her womanhood. Itachi placed his member at her enterance and only allowed the tip of it to enter her.

She cried out in pain and let a few tears slip from her emerald orbs. Itachi licked away her tears and slowly inserted the rest of his throbbing member deep within her.

The pain was too emense for her...

She gave out a whimper and held onto the Uchiha's shoulders for support. Not making a move to pull out and then go back in again,  
Itachi waited for her get used to the size of his member.

Feeling her hips buck and her back arch, Sakura moaned out in complete bliss and ecstacy. The Uchiha took that as his cue to begin pumping in and out of her.

Sucking in a breath to stay undercontrol, the sharingan user pulled out of her wet enterance and then thrust back into her with all his stength.

He could feel her inner walls contract around his member. They tightened and she released some of her juices. The liquid slid down her inner leg.

Itachi pulled out and pushed all the way in to the hilt until he was fully sheathed inside of her. Sakura gave out a pleasured grunt and bucked her hips to meet him thrust for thrust.

The Uchiha gently bit down on the kunoichi's collar bone and sucked on her neck. He felt his release nearing with each and every thrust he gave.

Sakura didn't know whether she wanted the eldest Uchiha or needed him...

She was too lost in the passionate moment to think about anything but the man making love to her. The enemy was taking her virginity and she had let him do so.

He did after all give her a choice if she wanted him to stop or continue...

She had chose to keep going. Though the more she thought about it, the more right it felt to her on the outside and inside. Her heart belonged to Sasuke at one point, but when he made it clear that he didn't love he shattered it.

The only thing the elder Uchiha was doing was repairing her broken heart.

The very heart that Sasuke had broke...

Itachi had reached his limit and so did Sakura. Giving her one final thrust, the Uchiha called out her named in ecstacy before collapsing right on top of her sweaty body.

''Sakura!''

''Itachi!''

The Uchiha pulled out of her and ley beside her. Both their breaths were ragged and their bodies were covered in a sheen of glistening sweat.

Itachi pulled the covers over top of their naked bodies. The kunoichi was drifting off into a deep sleep that she wanted to be taken by so much.

A pair of two strong arms encircled around her waist and pulled her gently against a hard chest. She could feel the eldest Uchiha's steady hearbeat against her back.

His comforting breathing against her neck. For once in her life, the rose haired woman felt safe in someone's arms. The person who was doing so, she had never expected to be the one to comfort her.

The answer to her question earlier about either if she wanted or needed Itachi...

She came to a conclusion as did her repaired heart... She needed Itachi... She needed him by her side and to help her through the good and bad days... together...

Maybe as lovers?

Sakura didn't even know if the Uchiha felt the same way about her and wished that he did and didn't end up doing the same thing that his brother had done to her...

Break her...

Melting like butter in his arms, Sakura closed her tired eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep. Both of their hearts seemed to be beating in sync... as if they were one...

As is they needed eachother... 


	5. Figured Out

Sweet Sensations

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

RECAP

Sakura didn't even know if the Uchiha felt the same way about her and wished that he did and didn't end up doing the same thing that his brother had done to her...

Break her...

Melting like butter in his arms, Sakura closed her tired eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep. Both of their hearts seemed to be beating in sync... as if they were one...

As is they needed eachother...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 5: Figured Out

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Feeling something warm encircle her waist and her back was pressed against something hard. Sakura opened her jade orbs and looked around the bright room. She turned her head to the side and saw the face of Uchiha Itachi beside her.

The erotic memories of last night came flooding back to her head.

Images of her and Itachi making love...

Screaming out his name in pleasure as if it were the only word she knew.

The eldest Uchiha stirred in his sleep but didn't awake. Instead he pulled the rose haired woman closer to his chest. Taking in his musky scent and drowning in the adictive smell. 'If hes the enemy,  
then why did I scream out his name?'

'Why didn't I tell him to stop?'

'I screamed his name like I was pleading for more...'

'But when we made love, it felt right...'

'So why do I think that it was wrong?'

Sharingan eyes clashed with emerald. Sakura stared long and hard at the Uchiha's handsome face. The look in his eyes... he seemed to be so at peace and passive... Rather then deadly and dangerous like she had always known them to be.

He traced innocent circles on her arms as she continued to look at him.

Itachi smirked at the woman before him. She was beautiful and no longer pure... The kunoichi was his now and nobody elses. She belonged to him the moment she let him make love to her the previous night.

Did she regret giving herself to him and letting him claim her?

Did he regret it?

No...

Sakura watched the steady rise and fall of the Uchiha's chest. His eyes were on hers as they looked deep inside eachother. Like they were looking for answers that they desperately needed to be answered.

She wanted so badly to ask him if he loved her...

If he held any feelings for her...

Affection towards her...

She was afraid that he would laugh at her and do the same thing that Sasuke had done. Broke her heart. The longer she spent with Itachi the more her aching heart seemed to be mending.  
Sakura caressed his smooth cheek and heard him sigh in satisfaction.

The rosette haired woman felt a hand being placed on her naked hip. This elicited a moan from the kunoichi as he stroaked her hip with his hand. Itachi felt like his heart was being torn into two seperate halfs.

One half wanted to be with Sakura, while the other half was telling him to get over her and just end her worthless life.

What would he do?

Sakura was confused. The younger Uchiha had made it clear that he didn't love her. And now his older brother had just made love to her. He didn't say that it was a mistake and neither did she.  
Was it fate or destiny that this was suppose to happen?

The man she supposedly loathed and hated was the man that she now loves...

Does he feel the same way?

Would Itachi return her feelings or throw them right back at her. 'Sasuke...' Just by sleeping with Uchiha Itachi she had betrayed Konoha and now she could never go back. Unless she wanted to face her punishment and be killed...

Sakura would have to stay with Itachi... forever...

No one would be able to turn back time and stop her from making love with Itachi... Stop her from running away from her home village... They would be looking for her and probably wouldn't find her.

After about a month of searching they would pronounce her as a dead ninja...

But in a months time would she still be with Itachi or would he throw her out like trash?

Did she really make the right choice? Burying her face in the crook of Itachi's neck, Sakura held onto him as if her very life depended on it. The rose haired woman listened to the Uchiha's heartbeat and quickly found comfort in hearing it.

Her breasts were squashed against Itachi's well toned chest. The raven haired male pulled her closer and recollected the events of last night. It was now or never... He had to decide whether he wanted the cherry blossom wrapped up in his arms or not.

If the Akatsuki found out about his affair and love making with the hostage, they would clearly think he was developing feelings and going soft. Did he really want to risk his reputation for some woman he found in the forest?

Of course he did...

He couldn't deny it anymore and wanted the woman all for himself. Anything and Everything and anything she had to offer. His little brother was such a fool for not taking the pink haired woman and now he would have to live with his mistake for the rest of his life.

Because Sasuke didn't want her, now she was Itachi's. The eldest Uchiha was sure that ANBU were probably already organizing a recon mission for the retrieval of Haruno Sakura. She was his now and would stay with him at Akatsuki...

He would make sure of it.

Sasuke wasn't going to get a second chance with Sakura. Not like he would want to... Placing a butterfly kiss on her collar bone and then trailing kisses up her neck and stopped at her jaw.

The rosette haired woman held her breath... As soon as he stopped he began once again. He suckled at her lucious neck and nipped at the soft skin. Itachi brought his lips to her kissable ones and let her breaths mingle for a minute before claiming her lips.

His actions caught her by surprise as she felt pressure applied to her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his unruly raven hair. Moaning into the passionate kiss, Itachi decided to take it to the next level.

Deepening the kiss, Itachi ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for enterance. Quickly obliging, the kunoichi parted her lips and allowed his tongue to roam her warm crevice.  
Sakura pressed her tongue against his and both engaged in battle.

The rosette haired woman suddenly found herself underneith the Uchiha as he used one hand to hold both of her hands over her head. His grip on her wrists was soft and gentle,  
Itachi continued to attack the kunoichi's lips as she would moan from time to time.

Grunting when Sakura rubbed his muscled chest. The eldest Uchiha molded their lips together and pulled away when he was out of breath. Sakura took in small amounts of air and breathed out deeply.

Her entire body was on fire at the moment. She aware of an ache between her legs and squeezed them together. It helped only a little bit and made the throbbing sensation become slightly bearable.

Still it was annoying and Sakura was acutely aware of only one possible way to make it stop...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hatake Kakashi was preparing for the mission that Tsunade organized just an hour ago. She had called the needed nins of Konoha to her office and said that it was urgent. The silver haired jounin had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that it had something to do with Sakura.

And like usual... he was right.

The hokage had said that she never reported for work or even called in sick. She had searched her entire house for any sign of her but found none. The older male had spoken up when Tsunade asked if anyone knew of what may have happened to Sakura.

He explained what happened with the encounter with the youngest Uchiha...

That he had told him it was a mistake and nothing more. He added the part that she had heard everything and ran off somewhere. The godaime had already yelled at Sasuke for being such an idiot. She called for Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke to all go out and look for her.

Tsunade ordered them to leave today and thats why Kakashi was hurrying up and packing what he thought he would need for the trip. A variety of icha icha paradise books were pilled into his black bag and a few weapons and clothes as well.

Slinging the backpack over his left shoulder, the silver haired man headed out of his house and proceeded towards the front gates of Konohagakure. As he neared the large metal gates he took notice of two figures standing at the gates.

Knowing right away that it was Sasuke and Naruto, Kakashi hurried over and greeted them.

''Yo...''

''Hurry up Kakashi! we need to find Saura-chan!'' Naruto shouted impatiently.

''Good job Sasuke-teme!''

''Hn..'' The Uchiha replied.

They all ran through the thick forest of Konoha until they came to a clearing. They had been running for a while and were getting tired. Sasuke recommended that they all split up and go their seperate ways.

If they were somehow successful in finding Sakura they would meet in the clearing they were currently standing in. Nodding their heads, all three of them split up and went in different directions.  
They were along way away from the hidden leaf village and were heading onto unknown land.

Seeing a large area filled with thick and lush trees, the youngest Uchiha ran through them and stopped somewhere in the middle. He could hear distant moaning... a woman's moaning.  
Looking around the thick trees, Sasuke listened again and ran towards the source of sound.

He wanted to give up when he stopped and couldn't find anything. But the moaning continued and made Sasuke even more curious to know where it was coming from. There! way off in the distance by a very thick assortment of trees was a large house like building.

It took up a large portion of the area and was made of stone. Upon feeling strong chakra inside the building, the Uchiha masked his chakra and hid in the shadows of the trees. The low moaning persisted and got louder the closer Sasuke neared a certain window...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The rosette haired woman felt her inner walls pull at the Uchiha's member as he plunged into her. Thrusting in and out of her, Itachi held in many grunts and the seductive growl of Sakura's voice was like music to his ears.

Feeling his release nearing, Itachi gave one last thrust before collapsing. His breathing was shallow and so was Sakura's. He pulled out of her and fell beside her, Itachi suddenly felt like he was being watched.

Glancing around the room and finding nothing...

He quickly looked at the window and found a pair of sharingan eyes glaring in his direction... 


	6. Fading Love

Sweet Sensations

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

RECAP

Glancing around the room and finding nothing...

He quickly looked at the window and found a pair of sharingan eyes glaring in his direction...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 6: Fading Love

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As quickly as Itachi had discovered the pair of sharingan eyes they were gone. Not even a trace of chakra left behind… A small hand was placed on his right cheek and instantly brought him out of his current thoughts.

He didn't want to worry the fragile blossom…

Itachi looked into her innocent emerald orbs and forgot all about the malicious sharingan eyes.

_Sasuke…_

He knew it was him… he knew it was his foolish little brother who loathed him. He was looking for Sakura… to take her back and away from the likes of him.

A smirk spread on the eldest Uchiha's lips.

_No one would take her away from him. No one!_

Itachi looked at the woman who he was hovering over and brushed strands of pink hair away from her beautiful face. He let their breaths mingle for only a moment before he claimed her lips in a heated kiss.

A moan left her throat as Itachi's tongue pushed its way through her closed lips. Her legs were entwined with his and their nude bodies rubbed against one another, sending pleasurable vibes up and down their spines.

XxXxXxXx

His head was hung low, almost in defeat. Uchiha Sasuke could hear the low moans of the _lovers _inside the room. It sickened him that Sakura had lowered herself to such a level, to sleep with his older brother…

She seemed perfectly at peace when he was near her. Fear wasn't evident in her eyes, lust and compassion had filled them. Something that she had only done when he was around her…

He had lost… his dream of ever reviving the Uchiha clan, gone…

Sakura had given up her virginity to _him!_ She was supposed to produce an Uchiha heir… His child that would one day help to revive more of the clan.

Everything that he had strived for… _gone._

How would he tell the others?

_Maybe I won't say anything…_

Sasuke gritted his teeth and slowly stood from his spot on the ground. He was still going to get his way and have Sakura.

She **will **produce an Uchiha heir and if she resists their was always force he could use… Sasuke let a twisted smirk grace his lips as he walked off towards the direction where he last saw Naruto and Kakashi.

The Uchiha took off running and didn't stop until he arrived at the destination. Kakashi and Naruto were already there and had their faces set downcast.

''Did you find her? '' Naruto asked as soon as he caught sight of his teammate.

No words left his mouth, all Sasuke did was shake his head.

Naruto looked deeply saddened and Kakashi portrayed now emotion at all. All three of them decided to go back to Konohagakure and rest up. Tomorrow they would search again, but this time with more ninja.

XxXxXxXx

Back at home Sasuke sat at the edge of his bed. Fists balled and eyes closed shut. He was going to take Sakura back and not breathe a word to anyone about his new discovery.

_No one can touch you but!_

The stoic Uchiha watched as the sun slowly set far out in the horizon and the sky turned a dark colour. Staining the sky with small bright stars…

Sasuke took the kunai and placed it in his weapon holster above his knee. He quickly hopped out his bedroom window and landed on the soft grass. He had to get her back and would later think of a good enough lie to hide the real truth.

The raven haired ninja ran through the deserted city of Konoha and soon after Konoha forest. He was stealthy and was not detected by the front gate guards. Sasuke sped up and kept an even pace.

He was still bent of taking back Sakura and creating an Uchiha heir. It was his one goal in life…

Sasuke backtracked from his earlier travel through the dense forest. He was sure that Akatsuki was somewhere beyond a small, flowing river and past acres of deciduous trees.

The young Uchiha noticed that the trees became even more dense and it became harder and harder for him to run at his full speed. This had to be done right…

Sasuke caught sight of Akatsuki and came to a halt right by the window where the moans and groans of the early day had come from. Masking his chakra, the raven haired shinobi peered through the open window and caught sight of a small curved figure lying on a bed. Only a think white bed sheet was covering her and she shivered from the breeze that entered through the window.

Sasuke couldn't sense any other chakra but that of Haruno Sakura. Carefully, he crept into the room and hauled the kunoichi out of bed and on her feet. His kunai was gently pressed against her slender neck, almost silently warning her not to make a sound…

Sakura gave out a gasp when the figure behind her spoke in a low baritone voice.

''Start moving Sakura. ''

She gulped and her feet began to move towards the open window. Sakura recognized the voice to belong to none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

He urged her forwards and had to practically force her through the window. She let out a yelp muffled yelp when one of Sasuke's calloused came to cover her mouth.

He used his other hand to hit the area between her shoulder and neck. Sakura immediately saw darkness creep up on her until there was nothing. Sasuke felt her go limp and caught her falling body in his arms, he ran towards his village…

Returning the blossom that would soon bear an Uchiha heir. _His child! _Sasuke pumped chakra to his feet and ran as fast as he could go.

He wanted answers to why _she _had slept with his bastard brother…

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger and glared at the unconscious face of Haruno Sakura.

_Soon very soon I'll get some answers…_

XxXxXxXx

Uchiha Itachi had just returned from an assassination mission. His hear was free of the hair tie it was always tied up in and stuck to his neck and back. He had just finished showering all the blood that stained his body from the mission.

A towel was wrapped around his waist and water droplets still clung to his pale skin. Itachi moved into his room and expected to see a sleeping kunoichi in his bed, but instead he saw the total opposite.

The bed sheet was in a heap on the floor…

_Had his brother taken her?_

Itachi clenched his fists and quickly dressed in his usual Akatsuki attire. He walked out of the room and was met by Deidara and Kisame. Who had a frown plastered on their faces.

The blonde male opened his mouth and began speaking.

''What's wrong Itachi? ''

The eldest Uchiha narrowed his eyes at the blonde male.

''Get out of my way! '' He growled.

Kisame crossed his arms over his puffed out chest and replied,

''Why? So you can retrieve the kunoichi? ''

''Is that it Itachi!?! ''

He was starting to get pissed off.

''You're going soft Itachi…'' Deidara simply stated.

''I thought by now that you would have shoved us out of the way instead of tell us to…''

His long bangs covered his eyes…

_Am I really going soft? Did Sakura do this to me?_

_If I continue to act the way I am I will loose my reputation…_

_And for what!?! Some kunoichi that I found exhausted on the forest floor._

_I am Uchiha Itachi! I hold feelings for no one… not even you cherry blossom._

_Not even you…_

**XxXxXxXx**

**I am SOOOO sorry for not reviewing sooner! You all probably want to rip me apart by now, eh? My apologies… I was just really busy with other things and completely let this story slip from my mind. He he he… Anyways that is the end of this chappie, but next time I will be sure to review A LOT sooner than this time… I promise.**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**

**XxXxXxXx**


	7. The Flow of Time

Sweet Sensations

XxXxXxXx

_Am I really going soft? Did Sakura do this to me?_

_If I continue to act the way I am I will loose my reputation…_

_And for what!?! Some kunoichi that I found exhausted on the forest floor._

_I am Uchiha Itachi! I hold feelings for no one… not even you cherry blossom._

_Not even you…_

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 7: The Flow of Time

XxXxXxXx

Disclaimer-I do **not **own Naruto! (Starts crying)

XxXxXxXx

Sunlight streamed into the window of an apartment room. Haruno Sakura stirred in her sleep but did not awaken… not yet…

Her dreams progressed and she continued to sleep peacefully.

A knock was heard at the door and a voice soon following after…

''Sakura-chan!''

Another knock was heard at the door but still Sakura slept on. The blonde haired shinobi had a look of worry etched on his features as he continued to call out her name.

''Sakura-chan open the door! ''

The kunoichi rolled over on her bed and let her mouth hang slightly open. Backing up, Naruto charger at the door and made it go flying off its hinged when his body came into contact with it. He looked around the room and began to search for the blossom.

Running past a room, Naruto slowly backed up and stared at the sleeping figure of Sakura. He padded towards the kunoichi and let a small smile grace his lips. Upon realizing that she would beat the shit out of him if she woke up to see her door off its hinges.

Quickly, he found a few tools which must have belonged to her father. Naruto went to work and didn't seem to notice that he was making one hell of a noise.

Green eyes fluttered open to stare at the blank white ceiling overhead. Sakura let out a yawn and stood up from her bed. A hand crept over to her left side and touched the soft fabric that was her bed sheets.

Her brows furrowed as she quickly turned her head to the side.

_Itachi…_

Where was Itachi?

_My room? I'm in my room? When the hell did I come home?_

Memories of last night flooded to her head and she heard a ruckus coming from the living room. Silently, Sakura reached out and firmly gripped a kunai.

_Someone is in my house!_

Exhaling and inhaling air, Sakura pressed her back against the wall and she jumped out from behind the corner of the wall.

''Get out of my-''

She stopped herself from throwing the kunai at a very scared Naruto. He held his hands out in front of him and let the tools fall to the ground.

''Naruto? What the hell are you doing here?''

''When the teme told me that he had gotten you back I came over here to see you.'' He said.

Sakura placed her kunai on the coffee table and sat on her couch. Putting the tools away, Naruto plopped down on the couch beside Sakura and stared blankly at the television.

_Oh kami-sama! Did Sasuke tell Naruto about what had happened!?!_

''Naruto… did Sasuke tell you about-''

The kyubi container cut her off and began speaking.

''About how the Akatsuki took you?''

_He lied!_

Going along with it, Sakura parted her lips.

''Oh, I guess he told you already…''

_But why had he done it and not tell anyone about what he saw? Especially to Kakashi!_

Sakura placed her clasped hands on her lap and gave Naruto a warm smile.

''How about we go and eat some ramen?''

The hyperactive ninja jumped up from the couch and waved his hands in the air. He looked like a small child exited to go to the candy store with his mother.

Stifling a laugh, Sakura rose from her seat and headed towards the door. Her hand gripped the door knob and she turned it and attempted to open the door. Instead of opening like Sakura though should have happened, the door completely fell off its hinges and to the floor.

''Okay baka, start explaining…''

Naruto backed up until he hit a wall and began to plead for Sakura's forgiveness. She narrowed her eyes and stomped towards the scared ninja and smacked him over the head with her fist. He had cried out in pain and now both shinobi were walking towards Ichiraku, Naruto rubbing his head and Sakura sending him an annoyed look every now and then.

Sitting on a stool, Sakura ordered a bowl of miso ramen for herself and Naruto two bowls of pork ramen. Sakura watched in disgust as Naruto gulped down all the contents inside the two bowls and order another bowl of beef ramen instead of pork.

Her stomach about to explode, Sakura pushed the empty bowl away from her and paid the tab. She was going to treat Naruto to ramen and pay for him but since he broke her door she made him pay.

''C'mon Sakura-chan that's not fair!'' Naruto sulked.

''Well, maybe you shouldn't break people's doors!'' She barked.

''I was worried about you.'' The kyubi holder said.

Sakura stood from the stool and said goodbye to Naruto who had just handed money to the Ichiraku owner. He murmured something under his breath and headed towards Hinata's house.

The kunoichi stood under a cherry blossom tree. Watching as the beautiful petals fell from the tree and floated gracefully to the ground. She contemplated about the situation at hand… Itachi. Sakura had never asked to be rescued and taken away from the man that she loves. Sasuke had no right to take her away from him…

Sakura rested her arm on her bent knee and stared into nothingness. Reminiscing in the moments she had with Uchiha Itachi… She had been happy, but now… now she was depressed… No one in this village would ever display affections toward her like Itachi had done…

Sasuke sure as hell didn't love or care about her… Only to make an Uchiha heir.

She closed her jade orbs and let her head fall back. She opened them again to stare at the endless blue sky, white clouds floating on by…

Sakura tensed up when she felt a presence behind her.

_Sasuke…_

The kunoichi abruptly stood up from the ground and didn't bother looking back. She faltered for a moment but quickly began to take steps forward. The wind blew and made her hair dance with it, causing it to get in her face.

A cold voice made her stop in her tracks…

''Running away like always...''

_His _words were harsh and once again made Sakura feel weak. Inner Sakura seemed to have come out because the real Sakura would have never turned around and marched right up to the Uchiha.

Her hand was raised and she swiftly let it descend closer and closer to Sasuke's cheek. Before her hand made contact with the Uchiha's skin, his hand tightly gripped her wrist and held her hand in place.

Sakura attempted to pull her wrist free of the Uchiha's vice grip but to no avail…

''Let go you bastard!'' She shouted in his face.

The grip around her wrist only tightened and made Sakura cry out in pain. The next thing Sakura knew, she was slammed against the cherry blossom tree while Sasuke pinned her against it. His hot breath against the exposed skin on her neck made Sakura blush.

This was the closest she and Sasuke had been and she didn't like it one bit. An aura seemed to surround him almost demanding…

''You're a traitor Sakura…'' The Uchiha breathed.

The kunoichi shifted her body against Sasuke's; she was trying to push him away from her. The raven haired shinobi's hormones took charge and his shaft became erected. If Sakura kept moving like the way she was then he would more than likely ravish her…

Feeling the sudden bulge in the front of Sasuke's pants, Sakura looked down and let a darker shade of red stain her face. She stopped moving and stayed completely still, not wanting to arouse Sasuke more than he already was.

''Look what you're doing to me Sakura…'' The Uchiha said in a whisper.

To make his statement clear he grinded his throbbing groin against Sakura's lower region. She tensed up upon contact and closed her emerald eyes.

''Is this what Itachi did to you…'' Sasuke said his voice sounding almost seductive.

Sakura let a whimper pass her lips as Sasuke used his hand to trail under Sakura's short dress. The kunoichi shut her legs together and bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning. When Sasuke's hand came in contact with Sakura's panties, he used his index finger to touch her sensitive bud against the fabric of the kunoichi's panties.

She couldn't help it… A low moan escaped Sakura's throat as Sasuke continued on with his ministrations.

''That's enough you bastard!'' She screamed.

Using all her strength, Sakura managed to push Sasuke away from her. Her knees buckled and she was thankful for the tree behind her to hold her up. Sakura let out an exasperated breath and looked at the Uchiha on the ground.

''Go find some other woman to restore you're clan…'' She whispered before running off.

XxXxXxXx

Uchiha Itachi had just come back from training with Sasori. It was the only thing that Itachi could do to get a certain rose haired woman out of his mind.

_You're going soft…_

Those same words plagued his conscience. Uchiha's weren't soft! And he definitely wasn't! Itachi rubbed his temples and sat himself down on his bed covered with fine bed sheets.

_You're going soft…_

He refused to believe those words. Itachi had done well to forget the kunoichi he had slept with. He himself had said that it was no mistake and now he was having second thoughts…

_I don't need anyone! Especially some weak pink haired kunoichi from Konohagakure!_

Night air wafted into the room and gave the Uchiha goose bumps. He pulled the blankets over his cold body and rested his head on one of the soft pillows.

His hand unconsciously began to wander over to the empty spot space beside him. He pulled away and turned to the side, he would just have to forget about her and move on…

_Forget…_

XxXxXxXx

The following months passed by unexpected and Sakura soon found herself resuming her normal Konoha life. She would go back to work and train regularly.

Have arguments with Naruto which usually ended up with him having a large bump on the head. She had made sure to keep her distance from Sasuke not only because of that odd encounter with him almost 7 months back but, because he resembled his older brother…

How she missed being wrapped up in _his _arms… Sakura closed her jade orbs and let the desired sleep seep in on her body and mind.

_Itachi…_

-Dream Sequence

So many things were coursing through her body… Thrashing her head from side to side, Sakura gave out a small cry of ecstasy and went completely still. Itachi collapsed on top of her, his breathing raged and his eyes portraying that of lust.

_Stay with me forever…_

The eldest Uchiha rolled off of her and brought her against his muscled chest. Sakura breathed in a musky scent that belonged to him and truly felt like she was in heaven.

_Forever…_

-End of Dream Sequence

Sweat covered the kunoichi's forehead as she quickly sat up and clutched her racing heart. She had been getting dreams like that one for quite a while now and they insisted on staying… It was always the same… her and Itachi would be making love and expressing their feelings…

She just couldn't be at peace knowing that she wasn't with him anymore… It pained her to live everyday without him by her side… To wake up alone in her bed, instead of with _him _holding her protectively…

_Itachi…_

Sakura climbed out of bed and raced towards the door. She pulled on her sandals and opened her apartment door.

_I'm coming back to you…_

That was her last thought as she ran out of the apartment building and out into the stillness of the night.

XxXxXxXx


	8. Shattered Kunoichi

Sweet Sensations

XxXxXxXx

She just couldn't be at peace knowing that she wasn't with him anymore… It pained her to live everyday without him by her side… To wake up alone in her bed, instead of with _him _holding her protectively…

_Itachi…_

Sakura climbed out of bed and raced towards the door. She pulled on her sandals and opened her apartment door.

_I'm coming back to you…_

That was her last thought as she ran out of the apartment building and out into the stillness of the night.

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 8: Shattered Kunoichi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

XxXxXxXx

The forest was large no doubt and one could easily get lost in it. Speaking of which, Sakura strained her eyes on the many trees in her way. Running at full speed, the kunoichi ran through a bush and felt her skin being cut by small twigs and sticks.

Her arms and legs were covered in small scrapes, not to mention a rather large and noticeable bruise on her thigh from when she fell a few minutes back.

Sakura watched as the clouds blocked her only main source of light, the moon… She continued to run and ignored the burning pain that went up her legs and spread throughout her worn out lungs. She wasn't going to stop for a break knowing that she was close, so close…

_Itachi…_

She had been running for some time now and Sakura knew that it was still late in the night. Upon seeing Akatsuki base, Sakura sped up and felt like she was moving in slow motion. Her stomach growled from not receiving any food for quite some time. Her vision grew blurry and she could swear that it looked like the base was getting farther and farther away.

Sakura's chakra was deathly low; she had used most of it all up when she pushed it into her feet. She was sure that she only had enough for one more chakra boost to her feet. Blue chakra emitting from within her and was directed to her sore feet.

Sakura instantly used it almost all up and raced for the front door. She was going to make it!

_I'm so close…_

Taking in a breath, Sakura stretched her arm out in front of her and reached for the wooden door. Fingers nearly grazing the front door, her heavy eyes fell shut and her knees buckled underneath her.

Her entire body was dry of chakra and she couldn't even move. She lay on the ground, head inches away from her only entrance…

_Itachi…_

XxXxXxXx

Things had changed at the Akatsuki since Sakura was returned to Konohagakure. A new recruit was now an official member of the Akatsuki. Unlike the others, this ninja had come from the mist village and was a female.

She went by the name Mayou, her long blue hair was pulled up in a ponytail. Akita Harumi and Ishikawa Mayumi had sadly died during battle a month ago. Unlike the other females, this one had a heart of pure ice and her attitude towards the head member, Itachi was disrespectful…

Her chocolate eyes snapped open when she heard a noise coming from outside. Mayou strode towards the front door; she gripped the knob and pulled open the door forcefully. Noticing the colour of pink in her vision, Mayou looked down to see a worn out and more than likely unconscious young woman.

Mayou gripped the collar of Sakura's shirt and dragged her into Akatsuki.

_Who the hell is this and I want to know why she is here!?! _The female Akatsuki member walked towards a tall door and pushed it open, the kunoichi was still being held up by the collar of her shirt. Mayou watched as four Akatsuki heads turned in her direction.

She without care threw Sakura to the hard floor and began to raise her voice in annoyance.

''Why is this girl here!?! ''

Looking at the young woman Deidara thought… _isn't that the kunoichi from Konoha? Why is she back at Akatsuki!?!_

Mayou glared at Itachi as she waited for an answer she was sure he had. The room went deathly quiet as they continued to stare at the unconscious kunoichi. To signal her annoyance, Mayou tapped her foot impatiently on the stone floor.

Deidara looked Itachi in the eyes, almost as if he were looking for an answer. With a nod of his head, the blonde male stood from his chair beside Kisame and strode over the pink haired woman. Itachi hadn't even took a second glance at his former lover as Deidara roughly took a handful of her long pink hair and dragged her out of the room.

Another reason for having Mayou as part of Akatsuki, besides her obvious fighting skills was because it would get Itachi's mind off of Sakura and on a new woman. Someone who wasn't good by nature and too pathetic to be called a ninja. A woman who wouldn't soften the strongest member of Akatsuki.

It was actually all Kisame's idea to bring another woman into Akatsuki. The members hadn't told Itachi about why they suddenly wanted another member to be apart of Akatsuki. Itachi had let it slide by and didn't even bother to ask questions.

He did however notice Mayou's beauty and strength. They weren't lovers per say… Itachi had had an intimate encounter with Mayou a while back and things seemed to progress from then on…

_Itachi had had a long days worth of training and was in dire need of a nice cold shower to cool him off from the intense heat outside. Stripping himself from his Akatsuki attire, Itachi stepped into under the running water above and began to lather his body with soap._

_His hair was now soaked and covered in a foam substance. The water came to a halt when Itachi turned the taps. _

_He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his dripping wet body. As he walked into his room, a cool breeze swept through the open window and sent shivers down his spine. Itachi dried off his body and put on a pair of sweat pants to sleep in._

_As soon as his head made contact with the soft pillow he was taken by sleep. Erotic images of Sakura he popped into his head as he dreamt. Sweat formed on his forehead as Itachi jolted awake and clutched the blankets covering his body._

_He removed himself from his bed and walked out the door. His bare feet padded against the stone floor as he walked towards the kitchen area._

_Itachi took a cup and filled it with cold water and drank it in one gulp. He placed the cup in a sink and began to walk back to his room. A figure ahead of him made Itachi stop. Mayou stood casually against the corridor wall, her arms crossed over her chest._

_''What are you still doing up?_ _'' Itachi asked._

_''I could ask you the same question…'' Mayou quickly shot back._

_She turned her head and caught sight of Itachi's muscled chest and arms. A light blush covered her cheeks as she turned her head away from the Uchiha. His lips twisted into a smirk as he walked over to her and then stood directly in front of her._

_''Embarrassed are we?'' Itachi had teased._

_Mayou gritted her teeth as she replied. _

_''No!_

_A chuckle escaped his throat; Itachi pressed his hand against the cold stone wall right by Mayou's head. The Uchiha brought his face closer to hers, his hot breath against her neck made Mayou shiver in delight._

_Her body had never experienced anything like it was at that very moment. _

_Bliss… _

_Lost in the moment, Mayou let her body take over and didn't know what she was doing until it was too late. A gasp escaped her lips as she pulled away from the Uchiha. Her face was bright red by now and her eyes were wide._

_Her lips parted for her to speak but were silenced as Itachi forcefully captured Mayou's lips. She moaned into the kiss she shared with the eldest Uchiha. Her hands running over the rigid muscles of his chest and arms._

_Both pulled away to stare each other in the eyes. Obviously embarrassed about the heated kiss that Itachi had given her, Mayou moved away from him and went back to her chambers._

Deidara found an old, empty room where he threw the kunoichi into and locked the door. His lips formed a malicious smirk as he took one last look at the unconscious kunoichi.

_Itachi is not the same person you knew him to be… he has changed for the better…_

The night progressed and Sakura had finally managed to pull out of her unconsciousness. She now shakily stood up and looked around the room. A small amount of light entered the room from under the crack in the door.

She rubbed her tired eyes and began to walk around the fairly small room. Her hand gripped the door knob and she began to frantically twist and turn it. It was futile to try and open the obviously locked door, so Sakura just sat on the hard stone floor.

Not a sound was heard except for the steady breathing coming from Sakura. Her eyes widened when she heard footsteps coming her way.

''Is someone there?'' She said barely above a whisper.

She heard the sound of a key being turned inside the lock and then a clicking noise. The door swung open as an unfamiliar figure stepped into the dark room. Sakura moved backwards until she hit a wall and stared up at the woman.

Sakura was pulled up by the arm and pulled towards a wooden door. Pushed inside the small room, Sakura noticed a toilet and a sink. Did they want her to go to the bathroom so that she wouldn't bug them later on?

The door was closed behind her and then nothing… Sakura really didn't need to go to the bathroom so instead she looked into the mirror situated above the sink. She turned the cold water tap and began to wash her dirt covered face.

Upon hearing voices, Sakura peered through a small hole and caught sight of two figures. One was Mayou and the other was… Itachi!?!

She watched as Itachi pulled the other woman into a tight embrace and then the feeling of her heart being ripped in half. She fell to the floor and let a few stray tears fall from her wide emerald orbs.

_I should have just stayed in Konoha…_

_Itachi…_

Was she really that unlovable? Did all the times she and Itachi had spent together laying in bed and simply enjoying one another's company mean nothing to him…

She was being replaced by some other woman…

He had used her! She had willingly given up her virginity for him and he had gone and replaced her... The pain that she was feeling at the moment was even more immense then all the countless times that Sasuke had rejected her…

_Why…_

The door was pulled open and now only Mayou stood there giving the kunoichi an annoyed look. She gripped her wrist and hauled her up own her two feet. Sakura was forced back into the room she had woken up in and let her body fall to the hard floor.

She heard the key locking the door once again and just let her body lay there… Upon feeling something against her fingertips, Sakura quickly gripped it and knew at once that it was a thin piece of metal or other hard substance.

Acting quickly Sakura pressed her ear to the door and listened for any noise. Everything was quiet and all that she could hear was her own heart beating in her chest. Sakura felt around for the door knob and then the key hole.

She shoved the piece of metal into the hole and shook it around. Her ears picked up the sound of a click and the piece of think metal slipped from her hand. It fell forgotten to the metal floor as Sakura jerked open the door and stealthily moved about the long corridor.

Sakura pressed her back to the wall as she silently slid to the left. If she remembered correctly, Itachi's room was right beyond the next corridor.

A lone door caught her eyes; Sakura masked her chakra and slowly gripped the door knob. She opened the door and quietly stepped into the room. Sakura was aware of a soaring kunai headed her way, but she barely managed to get out of the way.

Instead the sharp tip of the kunai cut her cheek; a trail of crimson blood bled from the new cut and stained her right cheek.

_My cheeks are already cut up does it really matter that I now have one more…_

The presence behind her gave Sakura goose bumps. She knew that it was Itachi who threw the kunai, who had intended it to pierce the side of her head.

_To kill her…_

Sakura hands formed into fists as she faced her former lover. She narrowed her eyes at Itachi as she watched him take out another kunai. Her lips formed a sad smile as she saw the cruel fate that would soon befall upon her…

Her life would be ended by her thought lover…

Sakura parted her lips and began speaking, her eyes never leaving his…

''Itachi… what has happened to you... ''

''I thought you loved-'' She was cut off by the Uchiha.

''Thought I loved you? No kunoichi sadly you are mistaken…''

Her words faltered as she spoke… she had to stay strong and not crumble on the floor…

''So you just replaced me with some whore?''

''I gave up my virginity to you and all you do is forget about me!''

She was starting to get pissed off now, her voice rose even more as she yelled…

''You fucking Uchiha bastard!''

In a split second, Sakura found a kunai against her neck and a body pressed against hers. Sakura let her head drop, her bangs hiding the sadness on her face.

With tears threatening to fall, Sakura managed to choke out a few words before letting many tears slide down her face.

''I hate you…''

The tears mixed with her new cut and made it sting all the more. Sakura felt the blade of the kunai begin to cut through the skin of her neck. She made no attempt to fight against him, this is what was meant to happen after all… _wasn't it…_

''You have already killed me inside… just get it over with…''

Inhaling her thought to be last breath, Sakura heard the clang of metal hitting the stone floor. Itachi removed his body from hers and opened the door to his room. The tone in his voice made Sakura quiver in fear…

''Leave…'' He commanded.

Drunkenly staggering towards the door, Sakura watched as Itachi turned his face from her. She had let a few more tears slip from her eyes as she heard the door close behind her. Leaving her alone in the quiet corridor.

On the way to her room, Sakura was caught by Kisame and was put back in the room. He locked the door and left the kunoichi in the room.

She placed tired body on the stone floor and was lulled into a deep sleep. The image of Itachi's face still fresh in her mind as she closed her jade eyes…

Sleep soon after enveloping her, taking her into a world that was her own… where her and Itachi were still lovers…

_Everything was falling apart and crumbling around Sakura…_

XxXxXxXx

**Sorry I couldn't review sooner! My bad!! Lol well anyway read and review this chapter it took me a while to right it and I am tired as hell…**

**Now time to sleep…. ZZZZZ**


	9. Reminisce

Sweet Sensations

XxXxXxXx

She placed tired body on the stone floor and was lulled into a deep sleep. The image of Itachi's face still fresh in her mind as she closed her jade eyes…

Sleep soon after enveloping her, taking her into a world that was her own… where her and Itachi were still lovers…

_Everything was falling apart and crumbling around Sakura…_

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 9: Reminisce

XxXxXxXx

The pink haired woman jolted awake when she felt herself being roughly pulled up on her two feet.

Mayou stood before her, gripping her arm tightly and giving her an annoyed look.

"C'mon pinky, I've been ordered to feed you…"

Sakura would have shot back at Mayou with a smart remark for calling her such a name, but she was too tired and weak to even walk in a straight line. The kunoichi followed behind the older woman and sat down in a wooden chair.

A bowl containing some sort of soup was placed in front of her. She shakily gripped the spoon given to her and took a small bite. Nearly gagging, Sakura threw down the spoon and coughed a few times.

"You better eat it cause that's all you're going to get!" Mayou said, obviously irritated.

Sakura slowly began to eat the contents in the bowl. It had taken her a while to swallow the disgusting soup that was prepared for her but her stomach was once again filled. Her eyes began to close, she was so tired…

_Tired of living this life…_

_Tired of being betrayed…_

_Tired of you…_

"Why am I still here…" Sakura said more to herself than to Mayou.

"Shut up and get back to you're room!" The female member growled.

Once again Sakura was hauled up by Mayou and dragged back to the cellar room. Even though she was thrown roughly to the floor and hit it hard, her body was too weak and already beaten up to possibly feel anymore pain whatsoever.

_Why is this happening?_

_Itachi…_

Tears fell from her half lidden orbs. The spilled down her pale cheeks and made her face red. Sakura let out muffled sobs of despair and confusion.

The retreating footsteps of Mayou came to a halt. A loud bang came from the other side of her door and then the voice of the female Akatsuki member.

"Shut the hell up!"

She had tried so hard to cease all her crying but the tears… they just wouldn't stop from falling. They continued to stain her face and the stone floor where her body limply lay.

This time however the door swung open and Mayou stood in the darkened room. A kunai in her hand and a smug look plastered on her face.

"If you don't shut up right now, I'll kill you!" She threatened.

"I don't care!" Sakura yelled.

Mayou tightly gripped the gleaming weapon and stepped closer to the vulnerable kunoichi. Mayou took a handful of her hair and tilted her head back. The kunai was pressed against the delicate skin of her neck.

"Fine by me."

Sakura let her eyes close, even in her weak state she was able to give out a small whimper.

_At least I'll be at peace…_

_To get away from everything… especially you._

"Mayou!" A husky voice came from behind the two women.

She snapped her head in the direction of the voice. There Uchiha Itachi stood, his face portraying no emotion.

Mayou on the other hand gave him an annoyed look.

"What!?!"

He stepped closer to the two women and narrowed his eyes at Mayou.

"_She _will die by _my _hands…" He warned.

Mayou pocketed the kunai and released Sakura's long tresses from her grasp. The kunoichi could feel Itachi burning holes in her back with his gaze. She didn't want to see him at the moment, actually she didn't know if she ever wanted to see him again!

_Why do the ones I love always turn on me?_

_Why!?!_

Using her elbows, Sakura lifted herself partially up from the floor. Her head turned in the direction of her former lover, Itachi. A saddened expression made its way onto her innocent features.

Her eyes held so much pain and sadness…

_Its you're fault…_

_That I am broken and cannot be fixed…_

"It… Itachi…" The pink haired woman managed to choke out.

He stopped from stepping out of the room. The Uchiha closed his red eyes and clenched his fist.

_The way his name sounded when she said it. When it rolled off her sweet tongue._

Itachi seemed to be lulled into a memory. When they had made love for the first time, filled with pure pleasure and bliss.

_Itachi!_

_Sakura!_

By now, Sakura was up and walking toward him. One arm outstretched, her hand open, as if she were trying to grasp something.

_Something that she could never have again…_

_Lost forever…_

_Gone._

Her hand now gripped his Akatsuki cloak, tugging on it.

"Itachi…" She whispered hoarsely.

_Like she was pleading him… begging him._

_Stay please…_

His eyes snapped open and quickly he pinned Sakura to the cold floor. Her innocent emerald eyes were closed, her body began to tremble, began to shake. She had begun to cry again…

_Don't leave me…_

_Ever…_

Itachi's first mistake was looking into her eyes. The same ones that captivated him… Sakura gave out a small whimper and slowly let her eyes fall shut.

_They both panted, out of breath. Itachi collapsed on top of Sakura's worn out form. Both their bodies were coated in sheen sweat._

The eldest Uchiha's eyes widened a fraction as he erased the memories that had suddenly begun to flood his head. They were all memories of making love to the woman he supposedly told himself that he held no feelings for.

_Lies… _

As he continued to stare at the kunoichi, the world around him changed shape. Itachi was now hovering above a naked Sakura. Her breathing was labored and her eyes were glazed over with lust.

She placed a hand on his cheek and inched her face closer to his. Coming back to reality, Itachi pulled away from Sakura and stared wide eyed at her.

"Ita… Itachi…" She stuttered.

Gaining back his composure, Itachi straitened out and glared at the pink haired woman.

"Don't think for a second that I won't kill you…"

She heard the sound of the door being slammed shut. Sakura closed her eyes and reminisced in the memories of her and Itachi.

They had been torn apart.

_Driven apart…_

_Fate… that's what had caused their love to be none existing…_

Sakura turned on side and somehow found comfort in complete darkness.

_We both know that you want me dead…_

_Just get it over with._

_I don't want to feel anymore pain…_

_I want to feel nothing… Nothing at all._

XxXxXxXx

**Authors Note**

**I am SO SORRY that I didn't update sooner! Please don't kill me! (Hides) I had tests and exams to study for, on top of that a whole lot of HOMERWORK! My dearest apologies.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story!**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**


	10. Admitting to Emotions

Sweet Sensations

XxXxXxXx

They had been torn apart.

_Driven apart…_

_Fate… that's what had caused their love to be none existing…_

Sakura turned on side and somehow found comfort in complete darkness.

_We both know that you want me dead…_

_Just get it over with._

_I don't want to feel anymore pain…_

_I want to feel nothing… Nothing at all._

XxXxXxXx

Chapter 10: **Admitting to Emotions**

XxXxXxXx

Sakura seemed to take comfort in the darkness. Where no one could see the tears she had shed, her reddened face and her broken heart.

_It was mended only to be shattered once again…_

She should have just stayed in Konoha, that way she wouldn't have had to go through this entire heart ache. This time the pain was more immense than when Sasuke had put her down and destroyed her spirit…

_I truly love him…_

Sakura made a fist and pounded the hard stone floor. Wincing from the sting that went up her hand, the kunoichi tucked a few strands of pink hair behind her ear. She let out a shaky sigh and succumbed to the darkness surrounding her.

_Engulfing her…_

The rose haired woman felt cold to the bone. Her body trembled and her body heat seemed to dissipate. She reminisced about the times where Itachi and she would simply lay in bed wrapped in each other's arms.

_That was then and this is now…_

_Mayou is my replacement now…_

Sakura hugged herself and rubbed her arms to gain warmth. Sadly nothing seemed to work and it just kept getting colder and colder with each passing minute. She stood up and slowly began to walk around the small room.

_The cold kept creeping in on her…_

_Suffocating her being._

Sakura heard the door being unlocked and then a tall figure emerged from the darkness. The open door let in light and lit up the room, causing Sakura to squint her eyes just to see who it was.

There was no mistaking the shark like figure, it was Kisame. But why not Mayou, she had probably gotten annoyed and decided to let the others keep an eye on her. The Akatsuki member looked down at Sakura and motioned for her to follow behind him.

"You are being moved to another room." He said flatly.

This was her chance; she could make a run for it. Her arms and legs were not bound and she had gotten some of her chakra back! Almost as if on cue, Kisame spoke in a bored tone.

"Don't even try to escape or I'll have to kill you sooner than planned…"

_What the hell did he mean by that!?!_

_Sooner than planned?_

It suddenly became clear to Sakura. They were planning on killing her, huh? It was only in her fate that she would die because of her mistakes. Sakura was shoved into a large room, furnished with many things and included a barred window.

_Why had they given her such a good room if she were going to die?_

Sakura sat on a comfy futon and laid her head on the cushioned pillow. Just by looking outside, Sakura knew that it was nearing the afternoon. The setting of the sun was casting shadows in every corner of the room.

The kunoichi felt fatigue and dizzy.

_Is this what Itachi meant by dieing by his hands…?_

_He was going to kill her._

_There was no evading it…_

_Fate._

Sakura wondered just how long they were going to keep her in the new room. No one could possibly cause her anymore pain than what had already settled inside of her. Itachi had toyed with her…

_Toyed with her emotions…_

_Deceived her…_

She had blindly fallen into his trap and now look what had happened. She was such an idiot for ever trusting and loving _him! _Love only caused more pain for her to carry inside of her…

_Almost like a burden…_

_Used…_

That's how Sakura felt at the moment. She felt used. Itachi had had his fill of her and when he finally got bored he found a replacement.

_Betrayal…_

It felt like hours had already gone by and it only brought Sakura more pain. The door was opened and the one person that she had no intention of seeing besides Itachi walked right on in.

Mayou was leaning against the wall, a look of triumph plastered on her face. She smirked at the kunoichi and pushed off the wall.

"What the hell do you want!?!" Sakura said, her words dripping with venom.

"Angry are we…" She teased.

That only succeeded in fueling Sakura's anger that would erupt at any moment. Mayou stood by the futon, her hand placed on her right hip.

"You know it's rude not to look at someone when their talking to you…"

Sakura clenched her teeth and narrowed her eyes, still not looking at Mayou. Since she knew that she was going to die, Sakura decided to have a little fun.

"You're just a common whore for Itachi to toy around with…" Sakura breathed.

Somehow she felt the anger radiating off of Mayou. She took a step towards the kunoichi and nearly went off the edge.

"At least _I _know how to give _him _a good fuck!" Mayou almost shouted.

"I bet you do…" The kunoichi said, trying not to sound like she cared.

Though deep within her something went off, something shattered. No, not her heart, for that was the first thing that was broken. The tiny fraction of hope that filled her was now gone.

Why? Maybe it was what Mayou had said. Did Itachi and she have sex? It saddened Sakura to even think Itachi had made love to another woman.

He was the first man to ever have given her pleasure…

Mayou spun around on her heel and began to make her way out of the room. She stopped however when she heard Sakura breathe something out.

"Bitch…"

Mayou turned right back around and gripped Sakura's shirt collar. She glared at the frail kunoichi and began to yell.

"You insignificant little whore!"

Sakura was thrown backwards and fell hard to the floor. The force of the impact caused her to loose her breath for a second. She stood up tall on shaky legs and got into a fighting position.

"So you wanna fight do you…?"

Mayou was going to make sure to show the pink haired kunoichi her place. Sakura, by her standards was lower than she and would not speak badly about her.

Especially to her face!

_I don't if Itachi told me not to harm her!_

_I'll do it anyway!_

Mayou's lips formed a smirk as she revealed 3 gleaming shuriken. The Akatsuki member raised her arm and flung them in Sakura's direction. She had different plans in mind; Sakura dodged the flying shuriken and rolled to the side.

Mayou ran towards her and threw a series of punches and kicks her way. Sakura did her best to dodge Mayou's powerful attacks but to no avail. She hadn't been able to block some of the attacks and ended up on the ground.

At the moment, Sakura was the one with the upper hand. But sadly only got so much damage done to Mayou before she was thrown to the floor.

Sakura lay motionless on the hard stone floor. Her entire body was aching and her head was spinning uncontrollably. Mayou towered over her, a triumphant smirk on her face as she roughly pressed her foot down on Sakura's chest.

Instantly, Sakura began to struggle to be free. She coughed and cried out, though Mayou only made it harder for her to breathe. She gripped the older woman's leg and tried with all her might to pry her foot away from her.

Sakura the remaining life inside of her disappear. She closed her eyes and was about to accept her horrid fate, when the sound of Mayou grunting in pain brought her back.

The air that had been restricted to fill her lungs began to flow in and out of them. Very slowly, Sakura opened her eyes and saw Mayou hunched over. She was covering a wound in her arm; blood seeped through and stained the floor.

There in the doorway stood Itachi, a look of pure hate filled his eyes. Mayou was glaring at the Akatsuki member, _why the hell had he done that!?!_

"Do not disobey me again." Itachi spoke through gritted teeth.

The female Akatsuki member pushed past the stoic Uchiha and went back to her room. Sakura on the other hand, lay on the floor completely dumfounded by what had just taken place.

_Itachi saved me…?_

_That doesn't make any sense!_

_He wanted her dead…_

_But he wanted to be the one who killed me…_

Sitting upright, Sakura began to open her mouth but Itachi had already left. She let her sore body hit the soft futon and immediately she fell into a deep sleep. Dreaming once again of Itachi and her…

XxXxXxXx

The eldest Uchiha moved into his room, he shed all his clothes off and stepped into the shower. Itachi lathered his hair with shampoo and then his body with soap. Onyx eyes closed for a second and then reopened again.

He pressed his hand against the wall, to balance him. Itachi was as confused as Sakura as to why he had done what he did. He saved her…

_But why?_

_Nothing made sense._

He could have just let Mayou kill her, but instead he had stopped her from doing so. Itachi wanted to be the one to kill her, not Mayou or anyone else.

Still though, why did _he _want to be the one to end her life!?!

_Old feelings rekindling…_

That was a joke! He didn't hold any feelings towards the kunoichi.

_Anymore…_

Feeling as if he were in the shower for an eternity, Itachi turned the taps and the water ceased to run. The Uchiha put on his training pants and didn't bother to put a top on.

Itachi sat at the edge of the bed, thinking about what had happened not too long ago.

_What the fuck is wrong with me!_

_Her _voice seemed to reach his ears, like she was right beside him. No, she wasn't there with him.

_Never again…_

Though her sweet melodic voice reached him one way or another.

_Hallucinating…_

Yes, he was hallucinating once again. Ensnarled in the young woman's web of seduction and temptation. He was stuck and there was no way of escaping…

_Mayou… _

She was just someone who had tried to get him through this. He didn't hold any real feelings towards her… Itachi had at one point in time, told himself that he would focus more on Mayou and less on Sakura.

_Different…_

They were very different. Sakura being a pure hearted beauty and Mayou being a cold hearted woman. He wasn't even sure that she loved him!

Itachi had tried hard to forget _her._ To forget everything they shared between each other. Like their love was fake, phony…

_Not real…_

_A dream…_

_Fantasy…_

She had made his deepest desires come true, his wildest fantasies… He had blindly believed that Sakura was causing him to go soft all of a sudden. It was because he hadn't experienced anything like that feeling, ever!

_Her _pain was his pain. He hated being the reason why she was sad and cried. It _was _his fault for bringing her all the heart ache she was going through.

Itachi disliked seeing the kunoichi cry especially over him.

When in reality he wasn't going anywhere…

The eldest Uchiha rushed out of his room and began to make his way towards Sakura's given room. His ears picked up the sobbing from down the corridor. _She _was crying again…

_I can't stand to see you cry Sakura…_

The door was slowly opened a crack. Peering inside, Itachi caught sight of a crying and broken pink haired woman.

Her back was facing the door and her body shook from the cries that escaped her lips. Itachi walked inside and now stood by the foot of the futon. He looked down upon the crying kunoichi and felt a twinge of guilt inside.

Feeling as if someone was watching her, Sakura turned her body to the side and let her mouth fall open. Itachi was in her room!

"I…Itachi…" She stuttered.

His mind could not process any words; instead he strode over to Sakura and gently held her hand. The pad of his thumb caressed her knuckles as he looked deep into her eyes.

Sakura made an attempt to stop crying but to no avail. Tears freely fell from her closed emerald eyes and trailed down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry…" Itachi said, almost sounding as if he were begging her.

The Uchiha embraced the crying woman and rubbed the small of her back. Her tears stained his unclothed shoulder and her cries soon after halted. Clearly happy, Itachi made to stand up but felt a small hand grip his larger one.

"Please don't go."

Contemplating those words, the Uchiha looked at Sakura and watched as new tears rimmed the bottom of her eyes. He gave out a sigh and Sakura shifted over to make room for the Akatsuki member.

Itachi too his place and rested his head against the pillow. Sakura, feeling somewhat odd lying beside Itachi for the first time in a long time, turned her back to him. Noticing the movement beside him, the Uchiha turned his head to the side.

_Does she hate me?_

Itachi outstretched his arm at Sakura. Like he were trying to grasp something lost, something that was nearly forgotten. He did however let his hand glide down her back.

Trying to soothe her…

He did however notice that Sakura tensed up upon contact.

_She does hate me…_

His hand retreated and was placed at his side. For some reason, he was itching to feel his fingers tangled in her soft pink tresses once again.

_The feeling of yearning…_

Itachi moved over a bit and let his hot breath reach the kunoichi's ear. Sakura seemed to be lulled into a peaceful world, hadn't she dreamed of this!?!

Dreamed of once again being with Itachi, to lie beside him in bed all day long.

Sakura turned to face the Uchiha, her hand raised to caress his cheek. He didn't pull away from her and savored the feeling of her hands on him. Itachi took her hand in his and gently gripped her shoulders, bringing her closer to him.

Sakura's bottom lip trembled and her flesh was covered in goose bumps. Itachi brought his face closer to hers and let their breaths mingle. Sakura brought her lips to Itachi's and let them brush for a split second.

A shock of old feelings flooded her body. Itachi must have had to have felt it too, for he was capturing her lips at the moment. Sakura moaned into the kiss and brought her nimble fingers to run through his hair.

She allowed Itachi access to her mouth and he quickly darted his tongue into her sweet crevice, memorizing every inch of it. The Uchiha slowly unzipped the kunoichi's short red dress and trailed his kisses down to the valley of her breasts.

Her bra and panties were soon after discarded and Itachi's pants and boxers as well. He laid hungry eyes on Sakura's gorgeous body and massaged her right breast while covering the hard bud of the other breast with his hot mouth.

Sakura gave out small squeaks when Itachi aggressively nipped on her nipple and dug her nails into the skin of his back.

His hand moved to her lower regions, Sakura gave out a pleasured cry when Itachi began to play with her clitoris. His lips left her hardened nipple and traveled downwards and stopped below her navel.

_Sensations came rushing back…_

_Sweet sensations…_

Itachi flicked her bud with his tongue which made Sakura throw her head back and wrap her legs around his waist. Itachi let a finger enter her and then added a second; still Sakura gave out pleasure filled moans.

When Itachi felt like he could endure any longer, he pulled out his fingers which were coated in cum. Itachi placed his lips on Sakura's swollen ones and slowly came down on her frail form.

The head of his member entered her and stretched her. Sakura let out a quiet whimper and went still, letting her body adjust to Itachi's size.

Feeling her hips buck forward, ushering him to continue. Itachi buried his aching member inside of her, right to the hilt. Sakura gave out seductive cries and felt herself nearing her limit.

Itachi called out her name several before he spilled his seed and pulled out of the kunoichi. Both, exhausted, they stayed wrapped up in each others arms and breathed in one another's intoxicating scent. Sakura let a lone tear roll down her cheek and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

_The events of their lives are sweet sensations…_

_They always will be, as long as they stay together…_

_Till the end of time…_

_Both had taught each other to love once again._

_Nothing would tear them apart ever again…_

Gently, Itachi placed a kiss on the kunoichi's forehead and lulled her into a peaceful sleep. A genuine smile graced his lips as he looked at the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

_Sakura…_

"Aishiteru."

XxXxXxXx

**Authors Note**

**Well that was the final chapter to Sweet sensations. I had a lot of fun writing this story and I hope that you all had just as much fun reading it. I really loved this story and am proud that I wrote it.**

**Thank you to all the reviewers and supporters. XD Ja ne**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**


	11. Unexpected News

**The Unkindness of Fate**

**XxXxXxXx**

Chapter 1: **Unexpected News**

**XxXxXxXx**

The sun had already set and the moon rose high with all its glory, casting the two lovers into nothingness…

_His _hot breath made the young woman shiver in delight. _Her _lips hungrily searched for _his_, he of course allowed this and kissed _her _back. Their tongues delved into one another's mouths, getting their silent plea across.

The love they held for towards each other never ceased to grow. Itachi caressed Sakura's cheek as he continued to kiss her. She moaned into the passionate kiss and felt her body suddenly heat up.

It burned for _him…_

_Him alone…_

_His blissful touch and kiss…_

Their bodies were molded perfectly together, becoming one. Sakura felt her inner walls become rigid when one of Itachi's fingers slipped into her.

Her eyes closed and her head was hung back. By now, Itachi was positioning himself at her slick entrance and steadily began to push into her with need. She was by far used to the small sting that that spread from her womanhood to the bottom of her tight stomach.

They had had sex many times before…

"Sakura…" He said barely in a whisper.

She wrapped her legs his waist and urged him to go on. Sakura's face contorted into that of pleasure as Itachi began a steady pace.

Sakura felt her release nearing with each thrust Itachi gave. She hung in there for a little while longer and began a slow sensual rhythm with the S-class criminal. Sakura cried out in ecstasy and soon after climaxed.

A now very exhausted Uchiha lay beside the young woman, his arms wrapped around her and his face buried in her pink tresses. Sakura's fingers entwined with Itachi's and pulled him closer to her.

The sharingan user became blissfully lost in her emerald eyes…

Sakura let out her angelic laughter and rested her head on Itachi's muscled chest. She could hear his rhythmic heartbeat, hers beating in sync with his. The eldest Uchiha let a satisfied sigh escape his lips…

By the next morning the two lovers were still fast asleep, wrapped up in one another's arms. Deidara had checked up on them and left in a hurry with a new found blush shading his cheeks.

Sasori, who had asked Deidara to go see Itachi was now being told that he was still asleep. Mayou had just stepped into the room, her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed.

"I knew that girl was going to change Itachi!" She announced quite loudly.

Sasori merely rubbed his aching temples and let out an impatient grunt.

"Mayou!" Hr snapped.

"Would you give it a rest already…"

Obviously angered by the response she received, Mayou parted her lips.

"You were thinking it too!"

Deidara decided to step into the conversation.

"We are not to get involved in Itachi-san's relationship."

"Deidara's right Mayou…"

"The same goes for you too." Sasori finished.

The female Akatsuki member gave out a grunt of annoyance and left the room. Both men sighed with relief and turned to one another.

"Why did we want her in Akatsuki again?" Deidara inquired.

"_We!?!_ It was _your _idea!" Sasori countered.

Deidara stomped is foot on the ground as he began yelling.

"What are _you _talking about baka? It was your idea not mine!"

Both continued to argue and only become louder and ultimately irritating. Mayou burst into the noisy room with a kunai in hand and a pissed off expression plastered on her face.

"If you two don't shut the hell up I'll slit both your throats!" She threatened.

The half scared men gulped and took a step backwards, away from the psycho.

XxXxXxXx

Piercing sharingan eyes were revealed in the light of day. Uchiha Itachi slowly moved away from the naked form of Haruno Sakura. He covered her up with the discarded blankets before proceeding into the bathroom.

Once he was clean and the smell of sex no longer lingered on his body, Itachi placed a kiss on the kunoichi's cheek and left the room.

He already had on his Akatsuki attire, cloak and all. Itachi met up with Sasori and Deidara and all three disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Mayou was left in charge to watch over Sakura; grudgingly she had agreed and was currently preparing a meal.

A steamy bowl of ramen for Sakura was prepared. She opened the door to Itachi's bedroom and placed the bowl on the bedside table. Mayou shook the young woman and luckily got a quick response.

The kunoichi rubbed her tired eyes and sat up, staring lazily at Mayou.

"I made you some ramen, eat it."

That was all Mayou said before leaving the room which smelled of sex. It had been a few months since Sakura and Itachi finally made up. A cramp in her stomach seemed to enjoy her company, since it had been there for almost 1 week.

Ignoring the pain, Sakura went straight to eating the delicious meal. She was properly informed by Itachi that he was leaving for a mission with Deidara and Sasori. Kisame, who was the Uchiha's partner, was still recovering from his previous battle.

Sakura had been the one to heal him to the extent that she was nearly drained of all her chakra.

Wiping her mouth with the backside of her hand, Sakura quickly stood and took a long hot shower before dressing herself. She wore a red kimono, with a black obi. The kimono itself ended just above her knees and the sleeves were rimmed with gold.

A design of a dragon was situated on the back of the kimono on the right hand side. A pair of wooden zori sandals adorned her bare feet and her long pink hair was put in a low pony tail pulled to the side by her neck.

Sakura exited the room and wandered around. She passed the kitchen area where Mayou was eating the meal she prepared for herself, her eyes were closed, looking so passive.

A smile graced her lips as she continued on down the long corridor and pushed open the back door leading outside. Trees were everywhere and small rose bushes located here and there.

The kunoichi bent down and outstretched her arm; she carefully plucked a rose from the bush but soon after dropped it to the ground.

A very tiny cut was visible on the pad of her index finger, where the thorn had pierced her skin.

Hardly any blood was extracted, but still Sakura sucked on the tip of her finger. The red rose lay forgotten on the ground…

The pain in her stomach grew more and more, Sakura placed her hand on the wall and used it to help keep her balance. Her free hand was on her stomach while she walked clumsily toward her and Itachi's room.

Sakura had lost her footing and collapsed on the hard stone floor. The sudden ringing entered her ears and became louder and louder. She hear a voice calling out to her, calling out her name over and over again.

_Mayou…_

The Akatsuki member scooped up the drowsy kunoichi and began to head towards the recovery room.

Upon reaching the door, Mayou eased it open and gently laid Sakura on one of the unoccupied beds. Kisame was resting on the bed located on the far side of the room, his eyes were open a fraction, trying to see what the sudden commotion was.

His vision blurred and only allowed him a glimpse a pink hair before he fell asleep once again.

Sakura scrunched up her face in pain and gripped the older female's shirt. Her breathing became ragged and sweat formed on her forehead, slowly gliding down her face.

_This is not good._

"Sakura were does it hurt?" Mayou questioned.

The rose haired woman placed a hand on her throbbing stomach and winced in pain.

"Ri… right here."

Mayou untied the sash from around Sakura's curved waist and opened the kimono. She examined her stomach but couldn't find any damage done to it.

_There's not a single scratch on her…_

Thinking that it might be internal bleeding, Mayou began to panic. She carefully recalled the events of the past couple weeks. Sakura hadn't gone on any mission; she stayed inside with Itachi in _their _room.

_It can't be an internal injury that's causing her pain._

Focusing on the kunoichi's stomach, Mayou suddenly went wide eyed. She sensed a small amount of chakra in Sakura's stomach and that could only mean one thing…

_She's pregnant!_

Sakura had been given some pain killers and soon after fell asleep. Mayou was still dazed about what she had found out.

_How is Itachi going to take this?_

Noticing a movement beside her, Mayou turned her head to the side. Sakura had awakened and was currently sitting up.

"How are you feeling?" Mayou asked.

"Better." The kunoichi replied.

"So do you know what's wrong with me?"

It took Mayou a couple of seconds to answer her but she did anyway.

"Yes…"

Sakura's face was stern and her eyebrows were knitted together.

"So?"

"You're pregnant." Mayou said in a whisper.

The room went deathly silent, the only noise was the heavy breathing of Sakura.

"I… I'm what?"

"Pregnant." Mayou repeated.

_How will Itachi react!?!_

"Are you sure?" Sakura said.

The Akatsuki member nodded her head and escorted the kunoichi back to her chambers. Now, Sakura was seated at the edge of her bed, sipping a cup of green tea. Questions ran through her throbbing head, mainly how Itachi would take the unexpected news.

_Will he still love me?_

Days went by before Deidara, Sasori and Itachi arrived back at Akatsuki base. He of course headed off towards his room where Sakura was in. Itachi opened the door and gazed at the figure of his lover.

Sakura looked up at him and a nervous smile made itself known on her lips. She cuddled up next the stoic Uchiha and embraced him tightly. Itachi placed a small kiss on her lips and pulled the kunoichi onto his lap.

His chin was on her head and his arms were wrapped around her waist.

He could feel her tension building the more minutes went by. His husky voice cut through silence as he began speaking.

"Sakura what's the matter?"

She exhaled and took a good long look at Itachi before blurting out the answer.

"I'm pregnant!"

Itachi simply stared at his lover, his mind still registering what Sakura had just told him. Sakura looked away from him, her bangs masking her eyes rimmed with tears.

She slowly stood up and went to walk away from Itachi but he gripped her wrist. Pulling her back down on him, Itachi stroked her soft hair as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Are… are you mad?" Sakura managed to breathe out.

"No, I could never be mad at you." Itachi said truthfully.

Sakura turned in his lap and wrapped her arms around the Uchiha. She could feel her eyes grow heavy until she could no longer stay awake. Her body went limp and her emerald eyes were closed.

Itachi let a smile grace his lips as he covered the kunoichi up in the blankets. Soon after he took his rightful place beside her and fell into a deep sleep.

_Never be mad at you._

XxXxXxXx

**Authors note**

**Well this is the first chapter to the sequel of 'Sweet Sensations' and I hope that you all enjoyed it. I promise that by the next chapter things will start to get really interesting.**

**Ja ne**

XxXxXxXx


	12. Perfect Day Gone Wrong

**The Unkindness of Fate**

**XxXxXxXx**

Chapter 2: **Perfect Day Gone Wrong**

**XxXxXxXx**

_She slowly stood up and went to walk away from Itachi but he gripped her wrist. Pulling her back down on him, Itachi stroked her soft hair as he placed a kiss on her cheek._

"_Are… are you mad?" Sakura managed to breathe out._

"_No, I could never be mad at you." Itachi said truthfully._

_Sakura turned in his lap and wrapped her arms around the Uchiha. She could feel her eyes grow heavy until she could no longer stay awake. Her body went limp and her emerald eyes closed._

_Itachi let a smile grace his lips as he covered the kunoichi up in blankets. Soon after he took his rightful place beside her and fell into a deep sleep._

_Never be mad at you._

**XxXxXxXx**

Light streamed in through the opened window. Itachi was still holding onto the pink haired woman, his arms wrapped protectively around her.

Word had gotten out that Sakura was indeed carrying the Uchiha's child. Of course Mayou had been the one to tell everyone and they, surprisingly were happy for them.

Half lidden emerald eyes looked at the ceiling above. After a few seconds they were fully open and met a pair of piercing sharingan orbs. A smile was evident on Sakura's flawless face, as she traced Itachi's jaw and soon after his hard chest.

The Uchiha placed both his hands on Sakura's stomach, rubbing it while capturing her delicious lips that tasted of strawberries. Itachi pulled away and slowly sat up from the bed. The kunoichi watched her lover as he moved towards a dresser.

He pulled open one of the compartments. Staring into the opened dresser drawer, Itachi hesitated for a moment before taking out a silver necklace. It was elegant, with emerald stones surrounding a heart on the silver chain.

Itachi traced the silver heart before walking over to where Sakura was. She eyed the gleaming piece of fine jewelry as Itachi carefully tied it around her neck. Sakura touched the heart as she looked up at Itachi.

"It was my mother's…" He finally said.

"She had wanted me to give it to the woman I love…"

Sakura stood from her comfortable position on the bed and took hold of Itachi's hand.

"Thank you."

She stood on tip-toes and placed a small kiss on his lips set in straight line. Itachi looked at the young woman as she pulled him out of the room by his hand and towards the kitchen area.

Mayou looked up from her seat and as the two entered. Itachi found a few, still warm, pieces of bacon and a frying pan filled with scrambled eggs. He placed some of each on a plate and set one of them in front of the kunoichi.

She nodded a 'thank you' to Itachi and began to eat the breakfast provided. Itachi took his plate and seated himself beside Sakura and slowly began to eat the contents on his plate.

Once both had finished eating their breakfast, they left the kitchen and headed towards the recovery room. Kisame was in the process of sitting up, but looked instead at the kunoichi who had hurried over to him.

"Kisame are you sure you're alright?" She questioned with worry.

He nodded his head and proceeded to sit up. Over the months Kisame had grown quite fond of Sakura and treated her as if she were his sister. Sakura in return treated him with just as much respect.

"Let me check you're wound."

Sakura began to unwrap the white bandages from around Kisame's stomach where the enemy's katana had cut through. The wound had closed up quite nicely, all except for a long scar running halfway across Kisame's blue stomach.

"See…" Kisame started.

"I'm fine."

Sakura smiled at the shark like man and stepped away from him.

"I'm glad." She said more to herself than to Kisame.

The Akatsuki member left the room and went in search of something to eat. Itachi went to stand next to Sakura, draping his arm around her shoulders. She moved closer to him and clutched his black shirt.

"Sakura… I-"Itachi was saying. But Mayou burst into the room before he could finish.

The female Akatsuki member took hold of Sakura's wrist and pulled her away from the Uchiha, leading her out of the room.

"Mind if I borrow Sakura for a while!?!" Mayou called out.

She was already heading down the narrow corridor and toward the back door.

_I guess it will have to wait till later…_

The female Akatsuki member led Sakura outside and towards the dense forest where many animals were home to.

"Help me catch some fish for supper tonight." Mayou said.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"That's what you wanted to borrow me for?"

Laughter filled the air as Mayou stopped a couple of meters away from a rushing river.

"No, I also wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I've acted towards you lately…"

Sakura was beyond surprised that Mayou was actually apologizing to her!

"You're forgiven." Sakura said after a few moments.

Mayou began to sharpen a long stick with her kunai and tossed one over to Sakura who caught it with ease. She first showed Sakura how to properly throw the stick and then how to precisely estimate where the fish would swim to.

It took Sakura a while before she mastered how to catch a fish. By the time she had caught her second fish, Mayou was on her fifth. The kunoichi gazed up at the endless sky and watched as the clouds passed by.

_Life was good._

XxXxXxXx

"You know what to do." A malicious voice called out in the darkness. A man with silver hair pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose as he smirked.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama…"

The man known as Kabuto disappeared, leaving the snake sanin standing alone in the dark.

"Good." His voice echoed throughout the silent room.

XxXxXxXx

Sakura was currently curled up in a ball on the forest floor. Laughter escaped her throat as she held her stomach. Mayou had been standing by the rivers edge and accidentally fell in!

"_Damn it!" Mayou cursed under her breath as the stick she was using broke in two. _

_Sakura, who had given up on fishing a long time ago, was standing up against the trunk of a great oak tree. _

"_Sakura, can I use you're stick?" Mayou asked._

_Coming out of her daze, Sakura looked down to where she had discarded her stick and picked it up in her delicate hand. _

"_Yeah, I'm not using it!" She called._

"_I can see that…" Mayou said under her breath._

_The stick was thrown badly and as it flew, neared the river. Not wanting to find another and sharpen it, Mayou reached for it and managed to grab it. Unfortunately for her, she had to move closer to the river than expected and was currently in process of toppling over._

_A loud splash was sounded as Mayou went face first into the freezing cold water. She surfaced and began to swiftly swim towards the river bank. As she tried to grasp for a sturdy object that could be used to haul her up with, Mayou was carried further off by the flowing river's water._

_Sakura had watched the entire thing and couldn't help but laugh at the predicament of her 'new friend'. She stifled another on coming laugh as Mayou became victim to the rushing water. _

"_C'mon and help me!" Mayou pleaded._

_Drowning out a laugh, Sakura hurried over to the Akatsuki member and outstretched her arm. Quickly swimming towards Sakura, Mayou gripped her hand. But instead of pulling herself out, she pulled Sakura in with her._

"_What the-"Sakura nearly screamed._

_The pink haired woman was submerged into the cold depths of the waters. She felt the river's current from underwater. Sakura held her breath and was currently swimming to the surface. Gasping for air, Sakura shot Mayou a dirty look as she swam to the river's edge._

"_What the hell was that for!?!" The kunoichi shouted._

_Mayou simply splashed the other woman with water as she narrowed her eyes._

"_Well maybe you should have helped me first instead of laughing!"_

_Sakura rolled her eyes as she and Mayou worked together to pull each other out of the river. Sakura's kimono was sagging to her body and her hair was in disarray. She shivered when an oncoming wind blew past and froze her already cold body._

"_You better hope I don't get a cold Mayou." Sakura spoke quietly._

"_Yeah and what if you do?" The Akatsuki member said._

_Sakura stared down the older female as she shrugged her shoulders and went to pick up the fish still lying on the ground. _

"_We should get back." The kunoichi stated._

_Nodding her head, Mayou took some fish and both started towards Akatsuki base._

Mayou looked at the kunoichi as they began their trek back. She noticed a silver necklace around her neck and though about who could have possibly given it to her.

_Itachi…_

"He really does love you Sakura." Mayou explained, a smile gracing her lips.

Sakura blushed a little; she tucked a strand of pastel hair behind her ear. The wind rustled the fallen leaves on the ground. It was already the middle of autumn and the temperature had dropped tremendously.

Mayou stopped in her tracks and looked around. She came to stand in front of Sakura protectively, trying to hide her almost.

"May… Mayou?" Sakura said quietly.

"Shhhhh." Mayou instructed.

Immediately quieting herself, Sakura looked around as well but found nothing.

_What could Mayou be sensing?_

XxXxXxXx

_They know I'm here._

Kabuto emerged from behind a thick tree truck, now standing not too far away from the two women.

"Kabuto…" Sakura said in a deadly tone.

He chuckled before responding.

"Why hello Sakura-chan."

Mayou dropped the fish she was holding and took out her kunai. She held it out in front of her, ready for anything…

Kabuto swiftly ran towards Mayou, a katana already unsheathed. The Akatsuki member grabbed Sakura's arm and managed to evade the sword.

"You are fast on you're feet." Kabuto stated.

"But so am I."

He sprinted in Mayou's direction, charging at her. He sprang into the air, his katana raised and ready to come down on the prey. They went to run but Sakura tripped and hit the ground, hard.

Mayou acted quickly and used her kunai to prevent the sword from killing the kunoichi.

"Run!" Mayou ordered.

Doing as she was told, Sakura got up from the ground and ran the opposite way. Her ears could still pick up the sound of metal clashing against metal. Once she thought she had run far enough, Sakura hid behind a tree and caught her breath.

"You can't block forever!" Kabuto explained snidely.

"You'll tire out eventually. It's only a matter of time before you do."

Mayou's kunai met Kabuto's katana.

"Will you shut up already!?!"

Kabuto jumped backwards and took out a small round object from his pocket. He let a smirk etch its way onto his lips before releasing the object. As soon as it made contact with the forest floor, smoke escaped from within it and spread everywhere. Covering the entire battlefield in a thick blanket of smoke. Making it impossible for anyone to see through.

"Dammit!" Mayou cursed out loud.

Kabuto preformed a few hand signs and a clone appeared. The real one made off while the clone stayed behind…

Kabuto ran through the forest in search of the kunoichi. He focused on her chakra and sure enough sensed it not as far away as he had thought. He gave out a low chuckle as he adjusted his glasses.

_Found you._

The silver haired ninja took out a few shuriken and flung them at the bark of a large tree. They were instantly embedded, which made some brown leaves fall to the ground. Sakura watched as the few leaves floated to the forest floor.

She held her breath and counted to five before taking off from her spot. She needed to get back to Akatsuki base and tell Itachi before it was too late.

_Did he kill Mayou!?!_

Sakura gave out a sudden yelp when she felt something gripping her obi. She struggled and tried to pull free but to no avail.

_Kuso…_

Her body was thrown backwards and into the bark of a tree. Seemingly dazed for a second, Sakura snapped out of it and looked up at the lone figure that was Kabuto.

She went to run sideways and slip around him but he had calculated her movements and wrapped an arm around her waist as he started to sprint back to Sound. Her screams of distress did not fall on deaf ears, for Mayou had heard them and knew at once that she had fallen into Kabuto's trap.

The clone was destroyed and become mere smoke. Mayou knitted her brows together as she listened for the sounding screams of Sakura. Everything was quiet; she could hear no more of Sakura's cries.

_If he puts one scratch on her I'll kill him!_

Mayou ran towards the forest and desperately called out to Sakura. She received nothing in response and quickly changed her direction. Mayou had to head back to Akatsuki; Itachi would know what to do.

She burst through the front door and sprinted towards Itachi's room. She was more than sure that he would be in there resting.

"Itachi!" She called out as soon as she entered the room.

He turned in the chair he was seated in and gave her a confused look. Mayou panted for a few seconds before explaining everything.

"Sakura, she was taken by a man!" The Akatsuki member said loudly.

Itachi's eyes were widened in both shock and fear.

"Shit."

_I knew I should have never let Mayou take Sakura out!_

_I am such a fool!_

Itachi grabbed a kunai from the bedside table and began to slowly walk out of the room. Mayou was behind him, about to speak but instead only an agonizing scream escaped her throat. Itachi now held a kunai, the tip covered in crimson liquid.

Mayou fell to her knees, one hand covering her injured right eye. Itachi narrowed his sharingan eyes at the pathetic woman and began to head out of Akatsuki and into the deep forest.

His heart beat escalated and his fear only grew with each passing minute. Upon noticing a scroll with a kunai holding it against the tree, Itachi made his way over to it. He gripped the kunai and threw it to the ground.

_Dear Itachi_

_I have you're precious blossom, but she won't last much longer in this world if you do not make it to my castle in time. I want to trade the girl for you're mangekyou sharingan. That is if you truly want her back. _

_Orochimaru._

He crumpled the paper in his hand. Itachi let both his eyes close as he took a few determined steps forward.

_I'll do anything to get you back unharmed Sakura…_

_Even if I have to sacrifice my very life to do so._

XxXxXxXx

**Authors note**

**He he he… I think I did a pretty good job writing this chapter, don't you? Well anyways I am so sorry for the wait of this chapter. Gomen.**

**So, what's gunna happen? Read and find out next time.**

**R&R**

**XXD Arigatou!**

XxXxXxXx


	13. Her World Comes Crashing Down

**The Unkindness of Fate**

**XxXxXxXx**

_Dear Itachi_

_I have you're precious blossom, but she will not last much longer in this world if you do not make it to my castle in time. I want to trade the girl for you're mangekyou sharingan._

_That is if you truly want her back._

_Orochimaru_

_He crumpled the paper in his hand. Itachi let both his eyes close as he took a few determined steps forward._

_I'll do anything to get you back unharmed Sakura…_

_Even if I have to sacrifice my very life to do so._

**XxXxXxXx**

Chapter 13: **Her World Came Crashing Down**

**XxXxXxXx**

The Akatsuki cloak that _he _wore waved behind Itachi as he ran at top speed. Adrenaline pumped through his veins and his eyes were clouded over with determination. The Uchiha already had plenty of weapons with him, not to mention his brute strength.

_That bastard took Sakura!_

_I'll kill him!_

Itachi could hear the wild beating of his heart ring in his ears. His breathing was labored and his determination only flared more.

The Akatsuki member had never been to Orochimaru's castle, but he was sure as hell that he was going to find it one way or another…

_Hang in their._

XxXxXxXx

Mayou was still slumped over, her hand covered in her very own blood and an unbearable pain that shot through the back of her right eye. A small whimper left her lips as she tried hard to control herself from breaking down and giving into the pain.

The female stood on shaky legs and began her journey down the long corridor. She knew by now that her eye was permanently damaged and without Sakura's medic skills, she was as good as partially blind.

With her one eye still usable, Mayou could make out the bathroom door. She headed that way and used her free hand to push it open, then turned the taps of the sink. Mayou removed the bloodied hand from her eye and began to splash water on her face.

No matter how many times she cleaned her eye of any trace of blood more would just seep through the kunai wound. _Inflicted by Itachi…_

Finding a long white bandage strip, Mayou did her best to wrap it diagonally around her head and over her ruined right eye, securing the two ends in a knot at the side of her head. She then began to wash her hand of any left over blood, once done she left the bathroom and headed towards her chambers.

Though, before she could even take a single step into her room a voice from behind her called her name.

"Mayou…"

Ever so slowly Mayou turned her body to face the figure of Deidara. His slightly handsome features were cast into that of confusion. He took a step towards the woman and then another and another, until he was towering over her.

She turned her face away from Deidara. Seeing her actions, the older male gently held her chin and made her look at him. Her lips formed a grim line as he began to examine her bandaged right eye.

"What the hell happened?" He asked.

_Itachi did this to me. _She wanted to say but instead an incoherent "nothing…" left her lips.

Mayou moved away from Deidara and shut the bedroom door in his face. Completely dumbfounded by what just happened, Deidara tried once again. He used the back of his hand to knock on the door and received a yell from Mayou.

His ears picked up a faint sob and at once Deidara knew that Mayou was crying. Wait!?! That didn't make any sense! Mayou does not cry!

The blonde male opened the door and stepped into the well furnished room. Mayou was laying with her back to the ceiling and her face buried in the supply of pillows.

"Did you pick that up from Sakura-chan?" Deidara said sarcastically.

Mayou turned her head to look at him and narrowed her eyes at the approaching male.

"The crying… I mean you and crying don't go well together."

"You know that you're not helping one bit." Mayou said dryly.

Shrugging his shoulders, Deidara sat at the edge of the bed.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" The male asked again.

Silence lingered in the room and Mayou suddenly broke through it.

"No!" She shouted, grabbing a pillow and whacking Deidara over the head with it.

He was sprawled out on the stone floor; his face had met the floor hard. He stood up and took hold of his own pillow and began to viciously hit the blue haired woman before him. She screeched when the pillow made contact with her gut and toppled over backwards, off the bed.

Deidara was currently laughing his ass off while Mayou tackled him back to the floor. The older male gave out a startled grunt when Mayou suddenly jumped him. His hands gripped her shoulders and he attempted to push her off of him.

Getting a better look at her bandaged eye, Deidara let a smirk spread on his lips.

"You don't look that bad…"

Mayou let a blush cover her cheeks as she scrambled off the Akatsuki member. The warmth that she had provided him with was now gone.

"I liked it better when you were straddling me." Deidara explained, his smirk getting bigger.

"I was not straddling you!" Mayou screamed at him, her anger boiling.

"Then what would you call it?" The male shot back.

Mayou turned around and crossed her arms over her puffed out chest. She was **not **in the mood for whatever Deidara had planned whatsoever! The Akatsuki member strode over to the pissed off woman and pulled her flush against his chest.

She let out a surprised yelp and began to struggle for freedom. His lips brushed her ear as his hot breath made her shiver against him.

"See isn't this better…" He said, his mouth close her ear.

_Actually it kinda is… Wait! What the hell am I saying!?!_

"I… I don't know?" Mayou stuttered, her body becoming tense when Deidara's hand trailed down her arm and stopped at her hip.

A low and highly amused chuckle left the male's throat. Seemingly annoyed with it, Mayou parted her lips.

"And what the hell is so damn funny!?!"

"You…" Deidara simply stated.

"You have no experience in this field do you?"

_No… _

To tell you the truth, Mayou had never been sexually active with anyone before. She would always shy away or make up some phony excuse. She had lied to Sakura a while back when she told the kunoichi that she had fucked Itachi.

_I'm all talk._

"Come now Mayou; don't tell me that you're embarrassed?" Deidara said.

"I am not!" She yelled.

The blonde haired male turned Mayou around so that they were face to face. He made note of the blush that covered her cheeks. Cupping one of them, Deidara brought his face closer to hers, looking deep in her eyes.

"Then why are you blushing like mad?"

Not able to come up with any remarks, Mayou resulted to turning her head to the side, trying her best to hide the obvious blush. But as before, her head was turned back. Though, this time was different, much more different.

Deidara dipped his head and gently pressed his lips against Mayou's. She instantly pulled away upon contact and said nothing. Instead Mayou let her body fall on the soft, cushioned bed.

Deidara was no longer in her room, his retreating footsteps made it easy to tell. She let her eyes fall closed and placed a hand over her racing heart.

_What the hell just happened!?!_

_H… he kissed me! Deidara kissed me!_

But the contact, the way his lips were claiming hers, it all felt so right. Sending waves of fire throughout her entire body, making her blush all the more. Sure she had kissed Itachi once or twice, but the way _he _kissed her was somehow different.

_She liked it._

Mayou let her fingertips brush against her pursed lips. She could still feel the sensation that went through her body, it was a warm feeling.

_A good feeling…_

Soon after, Mayou fell into a peaceful slumber, her lips curved into a small smile.

_Was this love or infatuation?_

XxXxXxXx

A large shark like man strode down one of the longer and narrower corridors of Akatsuki. His cloak and straw hat were already on; Kisame proceeded outside and towards the forest. Upon reaching a clearing, the Akatsuki member found a crumpled up note.

He flattened it out and began to read it out loud. His facial expression had changed dramatically, as he too threw the note to the floor and followed the same path as Itachi had.

_He better not harm her!_

XxXxXxXx

Uchiha Itachi had successfully made it Orochimaru's castle and was scouting the area for any possible ambush. He couldn't sense any chakra but his own blazing one. His anger could no longer be concealed, it needed to be let.

Not wanting to make himself known, Itachi found an opened window instead and went inside the darkened room. There didn't seem to be anyone in the room; Itachi searched for a door and reluctantly found it.

He slowly pushed it open and focused on Sakura's chakra. He could sense it coming from a totally different floor, downstairs probably. Itachi masked his chakra and began a quick journey towards the basement floor.

At first the Uchiha had a difficult time finding the screen door to bring into the basement, but sure enough he had. Running down a series of long stairs, Itachi found himself in a large room with many doors inside.

The _other _presence did not go unnoticed; Itachi dodged a series of flying shuriken aimed at him. His kunai was taken out, as he gripped it in his right hand, held out in front of him.

"Where the hell is Sakura!?!" Itachi demanded.

The figure pushed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. A chuckle left his lips as he took out a few more shuriken and aimed them at the Uchiha.

"That wasn't part of the deal, now was it Itachi." Kabuto said.

"You are to give Orochimaru-sama you're mangekyou sharingan and then get the girl"

_I'll kill him!_

Just about to strike the other male, a faint whimper was heard coming from one of the other rooms.

_Sakura!_

The figure of Orochimaru stepped out of the room and into the light; his two hands bound the kunoichi's wrists behind her back. A long tongue was revealed as Orochimaru slowly opened his mouth and let the snake like tongue run down Sakura's slender neck.

"Breaking the deal already Itachi?" Orochimaru taunted.

"Get the hell away from her!" The Uchiha hollered.

Orochimaru tightened the hold he had on Sakura which made her grunt in pain. Seeing this, Itachi set his gaze downcast and let his weapon clatter the floor.

"Fine…" He finally said.

Emerald orbs widened in fear as she watched Itachi near them. The kunoichi began to struggle to break free of Orochimaru's grip, but to no avail. He was much too strong.

"Itachi no… Don't give up your mangekyou sharingan to get me back! Stop!" Sakura cried.

Ignoring her words, Itachi let himself get one last glance at Sakura before he was directly in front of her. Managing to elbow the snake sanin in the gut, Sakura gripped Itachi's Akatsuki cloak as she began to sob into it.

Kabuto was quick to act since he now had Sakura in a death grip. She struggled some more until she could no longer and let her arms settle to their original spot. Her crying never ceased, which only seemed to Kabuto further.

Accepting his fate, Itachi let his eyes fall closed. At once Orochimaru's two fingers were pressed against the area between his eye brows. Itachi could feel a coldness seep deep within his bones and made his blood run cold.

A chuckle left Orochimaru's dry lips as he felt the power of the Mangekyou sharingan enter him. Suddenly a loud sound erupted within the room. The unmistakable figure of Kisame now stood in the room, shuriken already thrown at Orochimaru.

Falling backwards, Itachi recovered from Orochimaru's draining technique. Standing on his own two feet, the Uchiha began to attack. The snake sanin and he were in the midst of a large battle as were Kabuto and Kisame.

Orochimaru was thrown into a nearby table sending all the objects to the floor. None seemed to notice that a lit lantern was now spewing flames all over the wooden floor. Sakura was in too much of a daze to notice until it was much too late. The fire had spread throughout most of the room and sudden signs of the ceiling about to fall apart were luckily noticed.

Smoke filled the room, making Sakura cough and cover her mouth. They need to get out of the castle and quick! The kunoichi got the attention of Kisame who had knocked down Kabuto for what seemed to be the fifth time. Itachi was still in the battle with Orochimaru and he seemed pretty damn intent on finished it with or without his life.

"Get out of here!" Itachi ordered.

Sakura dropped to her knees, she hadn't just heard that! Itachi was going to stay and fight Orochimaru! Even though the entire castle was on fire! Sakura stood on her two feet and sprinted towards the fighting Itachi.

"No Itachi! Escape with the both of us!" Sakura cried.

Kisame was quick to react; he ran in Sakura's direction and took hold of her arm, keeping her from going any further. She used all her strength to free herself but Kisame was too strong. He told her to calm down, but all she did was struggle further.

"Kisame… Take care of Sakura for me." The Uchiha said loud enough for him to her.

Kisame gave Itachi a stern look before getting a batter grip of the coughing kunoichi and running through the weakened walls. He landed on the ground with Sakura safe and sound in his arms. She cried out his name numerous times and struggled with Kisame to let her go.

He of course did not allow this and held her back. Forcefully pushed down, Itachi made to stand up if it wasn't for Orochimaru's foot on his chest. The Uchiha felt his power being drained as Orochimaru began to take his mangekyou sharingan from him.

A triumphant smirk made its way on the snake sanin's face as he was finishing that last of the draining technique. As if in slow motion, the room slowly but surely began to collapse until the entire castle caved in and created a loud explosion.

_Once upon a year gone by she saw herself give in…_

_Every time she closed her eyes, she saw what could have been._

The fire still burned the remaining pieces of wood and other furniture. The skies were clouded with the thick smoke that trailed from the fire. Sakura's body slumped in the arms of Kisame as she went wide eyed. Her face by now was crimson red from all the crying she was doing, and her voice was sure to give out.

_Well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds when covers tucked in tight…_

_Funny when the bottom drops how she forgets to fight… to fight._

Sakura began to scream out for Itachi even though she received no response. Kisame had been the one to carry the weary kunoichi back to Akatsuki. She immediately went into her room and just lay in her bed. The one that _Itachi _and her shared…

_And it's one more day in paradise._

_One more day in paradise…_

Her eyes burned from her constant crying and her heart felt like it was being shattered into a thousand little pieces.

_As darkness quickly steals the light that shined within in her eyes…_

_She slowly swallows all her fear and soothes her mind with lies._

_Well all she wants and all she needs are reasons to survive._

_A day in which the sun will take her artificial light…_

_Her light…_

She couldn't go on any longer. Not without _him. _Knowing that _Itachi _was dead and would never come back, it just brought too much pain for her to bear. Her fingers snaked up to her neck where the pendant was that Itachi had given to her.

_And it's one more day in paradise._

_One more day in paradise…_

_Its one more day in paradise…_

_One last chance to feel alright… alright…_

Her fingers traced the heart as memories of Itachi flooded her mind. Her sobbing did not stop for a second, Sakura was filled with too much pain and sadness to do anything more.

_Don't pretend to hold in just let it out..._

_Don't pretend to hold it in just push it out…_

_Don't you try to hold it in just let it out…_

_Don't try to hold it in you hold it in…_

_And it's one more day in paradise._

_One more day in paradise…_

_Its one more day in paradise…_

_One last chance to feel alright… alright…_

Her body ached as much as her heart was. That night Sakura had cried herself to sleep, a saddened look upon her face, her hand still clutching the emerald pendant…

_Once upon a year gone by she saw herself give in…_

_Every time she closed her eyes she saw what could have been…_

XxXxXxXx

**Author's note**

**Well… I practically cried while writing this chapter. I hope you guys like it and don't totally want to strangle me. He he… If you are all wondering what the italics at the end of the chapter were for, they are the lyrics to a song called 'Paradise' by Vanessa Carlton. You can actually listen to the song in my profile page under Witch Hunter Robin. Lol**

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**R&R **

**Kisses and hugs**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14 **

XxXxXxXx


	14. Surrendering to Pain

**The Unkindness of Fate**

**XxXxXxXx**

_Her fingers traced the heart as memories flooded her mind. Her sobbing did not stop for a second, Sakura was filled with too much pain and sadness to do anything more. _

_Don't pretend to hold in just let it out…_

_Don't pretend to hold just push it out…_

_Don't you try to hold it in just let it out…_

_Don't try to hold it in you hold it in…_

_And it's one more day in paradise…_

_One more day in paradise…_

_It's one more day paradise…_

_One last chance to feel alright… alright…_

_Her body ached as much as her heart was. That night, Sakura had cried herself to sleep, a saddened look upon her face, her hand still clutching the emerald pendant._

_Once upon a year gone by she saw herself give in…_

_Every time she closed her eyes she saw what could have been…_

**XxXxXxXx**

Chapter 14:** Surrendering to Pain**

**XxXxXxXx**

As night progressed to day, Sakura found herself crying even more. She hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the previous night, nightmares haunted her in her dreams and in reality it was all so true. Sakura still had the necklace around her neck, she never took it off.

A lone figure stood in the doorway to hers and _his _room. It was Mayou; a sad smile graced her lips as she made her way slowly over to Sakura.

"Sakura… you have to eat something."

"C'mon I'll go and make you something right now."

The kunoichi didn't budge from her spot; instead she turned her head to the side. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was red. Mayou had become very concerned about Sakura since the death of _Itachi…_

Sakura's emerald eyes widened upon looking at Mayou's face. Her right eye was bandaged! Sakura parted her rosy lips to speak.

"Mayou what happened?"

The older female placed a hand on her damaged eye and began to leave the room, if it wasn't for Sakura's voice calling out to her.

"I… Itachi did it, didn't he?"

The Akatsuki member let her hand fall back to her side. She looked solemnly at the younger woman and let a fake smile grace her lips.

"It's nothing really Sakura."

The kunoichi cast her eyes to the floor as she spoke.

"It's my fault all this happened…"

"Maybe if I were stronger-"

Mayou cut her off.

"Don't say such things Sakura!"

The kunoichi fall back on the bed and pulled the blankets up to her chin. Mayou walked up to the bed and yanked the blankets off of Sakura.

"Let's go and eat something."

Grudgingly Sakura had agreed and was currently walked down a long corridor with Mayou by her side. Sakura's steps were small and her head was set down cast, bangs hiding her dull eyes…

Looking up from his meal, Deidara sent the two women a smile. Mayou pulled out a chair for Sakura and began to fill her plate with many foods. Slowly, Sakura ate her given food and would just sit there looking out the kitchen window.

What seemed like hours, Sakura finally managed to eat every last content on her plate. She quickly drank up all her milk and began to walk back to her room. Kisame had just returned from a recon mission that he planned out. Sadly he didn't see any sign of Uchiha Itachi, but promised to keep looking for Sakura's sake.

Itachi's last words to him were still fresh in his mind. As if he kept repeating them over and over and over again.

_Kisame take care of Sakura for me…_

It was _his _dying request that Kisame had to follow. _He _would never forgive him if Sakura was ever put in danger again.

Finishing the last of his breakfast, Kisame left the kitchen area in search of the kunoichi. He knocked a few times on the door and received no answer. Opening the door a fraction, Kisame looked inside the darkened room and saw a sleeping Sakura.

Closing the door, the shark like man left the area and headed towards the training grounds. He vowed to keep Sakura safe and happy as long as he lives…

_I promise._

XxXxXxXx

As the months progressed further, Sakura was going back to her old self again. She spent hours at a time just talking to Mayou and helping her cook for the other member of Akatsuki. Everyone seemed to be relieved the Sakura was acting like herself again.

_Happy._

_Energetic._

_Playful._

_Caring._

A long white kimono with sunflower designs on it adorned Sakura's body. She had just finished tying the large yellow obi at the back and was currently braiding her long pink hair and pulling to one side so it fell over her left shoulder.

She smiled to herself in the mirror and placed both hands on her bulging stomach. She was already 5 months pregnant and with everything she did she took extra precaution. Sakura experienced unbearable cramps and had her regular mood swings daily.

Deidara was usually the unlucky one to receive her bad change in mood. Sakura recalled a time not too long ago when she had lashed out at Deidara and ended up hurting him.

_It was still early in the morning, Deidara was eating his breakfast and Sakura had just walked in to the kitchen. A cup of coffee was already placed on the table; Sakura picked it up and began to small sips as to not burn her tongue._

_The two ate in complete silence, which for Deidara was a bit uncomfortable. He went to take a piece of Sakura's last bacon, but ended up instead, getting a spoon to the hand. Yelping out in surprise, the blonde haired man pulled away and began to eat in silence once again._

_Taking one sip of his coffee, Deidara quickly swallowed the disgusting liquid. It had no sugar and tasted horrid to him. Seeing the sugar cup by Sakura's side of the table, Deidara parted his lips and spoke._

"_Hey Sakura, can you pass me the sugar?" _

_Her eyes narrowed as she portrayed a fake smile and picked up the sugar cup. _

"_Sure Deidara." She said calmly, but the last part she yelled._

"_Here!"_

_Caught by surprise, Deidara face met the glass cup. He tipped backwards on his chair and hit the stone floor. His left eye twitched in annoyance as he placed a hand on the edge of the table, helping to haul him up._

"_What the hell was that for!?!" He yelled back._

"_That was for trying to steal my bacon!" Sakura answered, her voice rising._

_What Deidara said next was what ended him having a black eye._

"_It's not like you need the extra fat…" He said under his breath._

_The kunoichi stood from her seat and moved towards Deidara. He scratched the back of his head and let out a nervous laugh. _

"_Did I say you were fat? I meant that you are skinny…" _

_Raising her fist, Sakura brought it down on Deidara's left eye and sent him flying backwards once again. He didn't even bother to stand up or mouth off, instead he stayed exactly were he ended up._

"_That'll teach you to call me fat."_

XxXxXxXx

Laughter filled the room as Sakura stood from her spot and preceded out the door. She spotted Kisame walking the opposite way, his back facing her. Sakura called out to him and got his full attention.

"I've been meaning to ask you about you're previous recon mission."

"How did it go?"

Kisame let out a disappointed grunt as he rubbed his temples.

"I haven't slept in 3 days and there's still no sign of _him…_"

Sakura lowered her head as a few tears fell from her closed eyes.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan; I'm sure I'll find him."

She seemed to brighten up upon hearing Kisame say that he'd keep on searching for _him. _She gave the shark man a warm smile and left him alone in the corridor. Once again she placed a hand on her enlarged stomach and gently rubbed it.

In only a few months she would be a mother…

Sakura was going to make sure that her child was properly taken care of. Even if the baby grew up without a father… _Itachi…_

Sakura stalked towards the garden in the back of the base. More flowers had grown since it was already early spring. She plucked a carnation from a bush and brought it closer to her nose. Sakura inhaled the flower's sweet scent and began to cut the stem to a short length.

The kunoichi placed it behind her ear; she let a small smile etch onto her lips, which seemed to only be in a straight line. Sakura smile faltered and was replaced with a sad smile. She tucked a few strands of pink hair behind her ear as she took in the air.

She just couldn't hide it anymore…

She couldn't pretend to hold it in from everyone including herself.

It brought her too much pain…

_Itachi…_

Sakura had made up her mind. She was going to search for Itachi herself, by herself. She was determined to find him. Alive…

Running as fast as could, Sakura entered the dense forest and began to look around feverishly. She had to find him.

_She just had to!_

The tears the rimmed the bottom of her eyes began to spill out and stain her flawless face. She denied believing that her lover had died. It couldn't be true!

Her nightmare really was reality…

Sakura's heart rate increased rapidly and her lungs ached for the desire to breathe normally. Though, she did not dare to stop even for a mere second. Sakura looked over head and saw the skies darken with each passing minute.

_It'll be dark soon…_

_I'd better hurry._

XxXxXxXx

Mayou turned a corner and began to walk into her room. The door was left ajar; she never remembered leaving it open.

_What the hell!?!_

There lying on **her **bed was Deidara. His face was passive and his eyes portrayed nothing. Mayou on the other hand was down right annoyed. She stomped her foot on the stone floor and began shouting.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing Mayou-_chan_?" Deidara teased.

Gripping the collar of his shirt, Mayou glared at the older member and dragged him off the bed.

"C'mon Mayou-chan, I thought you would have liked to join me?"

Loosing all of her patience, Mayou threw the blonde haired man to the floor.

"Don't call me Mayou-chan and get the hell out of **my **room!" She spat.

A laugh erupted from Deidara's throat.

"Tense are we? I think I can fix that."

He stood up and strode over to Mayou, pulling her body against his and stroking her long blue hair. She relaxed into the gentle touch and almost felt herself enjoying it.

_Almost…_

His lips were so close to her ear that she could feel his hot breath against her neck as he spoke endearing words to her.

Picking the younger woman up, Deidara placed them both on the comfortable bed. His lips moved from her collar bone to her jaw and stopped at the corner of her mouth.

_I don't want this to end._

Losing all self control, Mayou claimed Deidara's lips. Caught off guard, the Akatsuki member regained his composure and plunged his tongue into her sweet crevice. His hands were quick to discard her Akatsuki cloak and un-button her top.

Deidara laid hungry eyes on his female partner and quickly began to nip at her slender neck. He never knew Mayou would have such a beautiful body underneath all the Akatsuki attire she wore.

He placed a hand on her tight stomach and slowly began to lick between her breasts. Mayou let out a surprised gasp but soon relaxed and began to tangle her fingers in male's long blonde hair. The older woman timidly began to remove Deidara's cloak and shirt.

"Eager are we?" He said between kisses.

Mayou couldn't find the words to answer Deidara, so instead she rolled her eyes and looked at the older male's taut chest. Placing her hand on his hard chest, Mayou began to sensually rub it until Deidara let out a low moan.

_Bliss…_

Mayou felt the cold air against her heated flesh as Deidara unclasped her bra and threw it to the floor where the rest of their clothes had ended up.

Deidara boldly brought his hand to cover one of her breasts, while his hot mouth closed over a peaked nipple of the other one. Mayou let out a pleasured moan and began to loose herself in the blissful moment.

As Deidara's hand massaged Mayou's breast, his free hand began to play with her through the thin fabric of her panties. She gasped and let her eyes close.

His mouth trailed down her breasts and towards her southern region. Slipping off Mayou's panties, Deidara let his tongue flick her bud. She arched her back and bucked her hips forward, giving him access to more.

Mayou had never experienced anything like what she was experiencing at the moment. She could feel herself nearing something, but what?

Her womanhood was slick and dripping with her juices. She let out a satisfied grunt and watched with half lidden eyes as Deidara removed the last of his clothing and his hardened member was placed at her entrance.

A cry left her closed mouth as the blonde haired male slowly broke through her barrier. He dipped his head to capture her quivering lips as he steadily pulled halfway out and plunged right back in.

The sound of sweaty skin slapping against each other could be heard throughout the room. Mayou gave out faint whimpers every time Deidara thrust into her burning core. Her body could not endure anymore; she gave out one last scream before climaxing.

Deidara went on for only a few more seconds longer and he too climaxed, spilling his seed inside of the Akatsuki member.

Their bodies were covered in the warmth of the blankets. Mayou felt her naked body being pulled against Deidara's sweat covered one. Her head rested in the crook of his neck as she let her eyes fall closed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

_Mayou…_

XxXxXxXx

Taking her first stop since she began running, Sakura let her tired and worn out body hit the grass covered ground. Her lungs were only given a short time to recuperate before the kunoichi was off once again.

It was near evening and Sakura knew that Akatsuki was already aware of her disappearance. She stopped at a clearing and looked around. A narrow river that emptied out into a large pond could be seen; Sakura made her way towards it and began to splash her sweaty face with the cool and refreshing water.

Looking up, Sakura noticed a dark figure halfway in the pond. The one thing that caught her eyes was the long Akatsuki cloak the figure wore. Her breath hitched within her throat as she crawled on weak legs towards the person.

_Itachi!?!_

_Is it really you?_

**XxXxXxXx**

**Authors Note**

**Left you hanging there didn't I? Well like I said I have updating, but I don't think this would be considered a s a p? W/e**

**Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and aren't totally freaked out by the Deidara X Mayou lemon that I wrote… One of the reviewers said that it was cute so I just decided to do it. R&R**

**Hugs and kisses**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**

**Thanks to all of the wonderful reviewers!**


	15. The Worst Thing That Could Happen

**The Unkindness of Fate**

**XxXxXxXx**

_Looking up, Sakura noticed a dark figure halfway in the pond. The one thing that caught her eyes was the long Akatsuki cloak the figure wore. Her breath hitched in her throat as she crawled on weak legs towards the person._

_Itachi!?!_

_Is it really you!?!_

**XxXxXxXx**

Chapter 15: **The Worst Thing That Could Happen**

**XxXxXxXx**

The young kunoichi hurriedly crawled towards what looked to be her lover. So many questions were going through her head that it made it futile to ignore any. By now her kimono was soaked and clung to her body.

Sakura was knelt beside the cloaked figure that was turned on his stomach. The rose haired woman gripped the person's shoulders and gently flipped him over. Shocked emerald eyes widened as much as they could, as Sakura looked at the pale face of Uchiha Itachi.

_It is him!_

Sakura bowed her head and let out a muffled cry as hot tears escaped her closed eyes. She cried because she was filled with joy...

_Happiness..._

_Relief..._

Giving the male a shake, Sakura soon became smitten with fear as stared at _his _lifeless body. Itachi looked to be slimmer and paler. His face seemed to have sunken in a bit and his clothes were worn out and tattered.

_Please don't be dead._

Itachi's usually warm body was frozen to the touch. His skin was adorned with many new and old cuts and scrapes here and there.

Another cry left Sakura's throat as she tries to stay positive, though her fear was getting the better of her...

_He has to be alive!_

Once again the kunoichi tried her best to awaken the Uchiha but to no avail. He stayed still and his breathing seemed to be shallow and labored.

Placing her ear against the Uchiha's chest, Sakura listened carefully for anything. Her ear picked up the sound of a faint heart beat...

_I don't have much time..._

The carnation placed behind her ear slipped from its spot and slowly fell to the ground. Now it lay on the ground, withered and destroyed...

XxXxXxXx

Kisame looked around feverishly in search of the kunoichi. He had went to Sakura's room earlier to inform her that dinner was prepared and would become cold if she did not hurry. But to his misfortune Sakura was no where to be seen.

Panting like a dog, Kisame did up his Akatsuki cloak and began to sprint towards the back door. Kicking it open, Kisame raced through the backyard and into the flourishing forest. He couldn't sense Sakura's chakra anywhere and dearly hoped that she was not abducted and hurt in any way.

His trusty samehada was placed at his back where it could be easily reached. Seconds became minutes and soon after minutes became hours, until finally Kisame felt like he had been running for an eternity.

Slowing to an abrupt stop, the shark like man balanced himself by a tree with one hand pressed against its thick and strong trunk. He was breathing rapidly and was short of breath, he needed a rest in order to continue on any further.

Kisame's head snapped to the side as he listened intently. A small cry could be heard not too far away and Kisame new exactly who was producing it.

_Sakura..._

The sound of rushing water also caught the shark man's ears as he hurried toward the cries of Haruno Sakura. He stopped in a clearing and gazed at her slouched figure. Kisame's presence did not go unnoticed; Sakura had turned her head, emerald eyes widened.

"Kisame..." She called out weakly.

He was at her side in a split second, both hands on her small shoulders. More tears threatened to fall from her reddened eyes as the kunoichi looked at the face of Kisame.

"I... Itachi... he's... he's..." She couldn't make sense out of her words.

Kisame however looked at the figure near the crying girl and he too widened his eyes. His partner was laying unconscious on the ground, looking deathly pale and skinny.

The Akatsuki member nodded to the young woman and went to inspect Itachi. Getting a good look at him, Kisame scooped the Uchiha up in his arms and made sure that Sakura was well enough to run on her own.

"Hai Kisame." She had said.

Both of them began their long trek back to Akatsuki where they would definitely have to explain themselves. Sakura couldn't seem to shake a saddened feeling away from her. She was happy that her lover was found but something seemed wrong.

_But what!?!_

The entire journey, Sakura couldn't tear her gaze off of Itachi. She had a bad feeling growing in the pit of her stomach that made her heart beat all the more faster and twinge with pain.

Exhausted, the kunoichi nearly collapsed in the hallway of Akatsuki. A loud gasp was heard through the ringing in Sakura's ears.

_Mayou..._

The older female hurried over to the frail kunoichi and placed her arm around her waist. Sakura fainted from exhaustion and over exertion of running, she was quickly taken to her room where she was placed in her bed.

Kisame was currently in the process of laying the Uchiha in the recovery rooms bed. He ripped away Itachi's already tattered shirt with the help of a kunai and inspected his front side. Only a bountiful of small cuts appeared on Itachi's pale skin, but when Kisame turned him over he noticed a critical gash running from his right shoulder all the way to the middle of his back.

The wound was still open and seemed fresh at that. Kisame ordered a shocked Deidara to get him a bowl of cool water and a cloth. Doing as he was told, the blonde returned quickly with the requested items.

Kisame was quick to clean out the wound and rub in a mixture of crushed herbs, soon after he bandaged the wound and inspected the rest of the Uchiha. That seemed to be the only major damage done to him besides a cut at back of his head.

Both men covered the bandaged Uchiha in a thin white blanket and left the room, heads filled with many unanswered questions...

"Kisame..." Deidara said sternly.

"What do you suppose happened to _him_?"

The shark man shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know."

The night went on and soon became daybreak, the sun slowly rising in the endless skies above, casting Sakura's darkened room in shadows. She had awakened already and quietly left her room, hopefully unheard.

Sakura crept towards the recovery room in the hopes that Itachi was awake and well. She was greatly disappointed though when she opened the polished wooden door and walked inside the white room.

Her small hand gripped the Uchiha's larger one and gave it a firm squeeze, almost hoping to receive a squeeze in return; nothing happened... Itachi still lay in bed, bandages covering a great portion of his damaged body.

Dipping her head low, Sakura placed a quick kiss on Itachi's cold lips. The ones that brought her so much bliss and passion...

_Gone..._

She let her hand fall back to her side and exited the still room. A single tear fell from her closed eyes as she made her way back to her room. It was much too early for her to be awake... Sakura decided to get a few more hours of rest before actually deciding to get up at a more appropriate time in the morning.

Nothing felt real to her anymore...

_A nightmare..._

But in reality this was all so real.

Like she had intended, Sakura slept for a few more glorious hours and awakened just in time for lunch, provided by Mayou. She only ate a small portion of her breakfast before trudging outside for some fresh air.

Much to her surprise, Kisame was already outside and deep in thought. He was leaned against a large tree trunk, both arms crossed over his big chest and eyes closed. Sakura sat on the grassy floor beside the shark man a sad smile gracing her lips.

"Sakura-chan you're finally up I see." Kisame started off.

"Yes..." came her simple answer.

"How's Itachi?"

A distressed grunt left the shark man's throat.

"He hasn't made any progress yet."

Sakura sighed before speaking again.

"Do you know what's wrong with him yet?"

"I suspect that he has suffered major head injuries..."

"That's why he has yet to awaken."

Looking down at her feet, Sakura wriggled her toes, acting as if nothing was bothering her. Though deep down inside she was shattering...

_Like glass shattering into a thousand pieces._

Slowly getting up, Sakura faced Kisame and flashed him a wide smile. Silently telling him that she was alright and for him not to worry...

"I'm going back inside, good bye."

Kisame nodded as the kunoichi left the area and went inside. Her long hair was pulled up in a pony tail where it wouldn't be in the way and blow in her face. Sakura wore a simple kimono; she had told herself that she didn't have the need to dress elaborately.

A long blue kimono with small leaf and flower embroideries adorned Sakura's body. Mayou had to tie and retie the grey silk obi which seemed to always untie itself. The kunoichi blankly stared at the recovery room door as she passed by it on her way to her own room.

As soon as Sakura made it to her room, her stomach began to growl and she had to suppress the urge to throw up. A hand was quickly clamped over her mouth in an attempt to keep everything in her digestive system down. The queasiness over powered the rosette haired woman and she barely managed to make it to the bathroom in time.

Mayou was at her side at once, patting her back and telling her to let everything out. Her usual barfing was totally normal for pregnant women to do, as for Sakura she absolutely hated it. Mayou wiped her mouth with a tissue and helped her to her feet.

"Maybe you should get some rest Sakura?" Mayou asked.

The kunoichi shook her head.

"That's all I seem to be doing these days..."

"I... I just want to feel more useful."

Mayou placed a hand on her shoulder and assured that she was plenty useful.

"Do you want to help me cook lunch in a bit?" The blue haired woman asked.

"Yes, I'll help you." Sakura replied.

Leaving the kunoichi, Mayou made her outside for some fresh air. Sakura on the other hand placed both hands on her enlarged stomach and slowly began to rub it. Her and Itachi's child was growing each and everyday inside her womb, it was only a matter of time before she gave birth to the child...

Giving out a loud yelp as she felt a pair of arms encircle her from behind, Mayou looked at the face of Deidara. He smirked at her as he placed kisses up and down her neck, earning a low moan from the female Akatsuki member.

"It's only me Mayou-chan." The blonde male teased.

Biting back a pleasured moan, Mayou quickly shot back at him.

"Like I was supposed to know who the hell grabbed me!?!"

He chuckled as he nuzzled her neck, nipping on the soft skin and licking it. Deidara possessively shoved the female against a nearby wall and captured her irresistible lips. Mayou gasped as Deidara kissed her deeply, which gave him the chance to dart his tongue into her sweet crevice, making her gasp more.

Pulling away, Deidara spoke in a low voice.

"I hope you never get pregnant."

Narrowing her eyes, Mayou was fast to speak her mind.

"Does it look like I want to be pregnant!?!" She yelled.

_Look at her, getting worked up over nothing..._

Mayou continued to rant on about not wanting to get pregnant and that she would never sleep with Deidara again, he silenced her in a drugging kiss which made her wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer.

"Now... what were you saying _love_?" He asked childishly.

A blush covered her cheeks as she turned her head away.

"N... nothing..."

XxXxXxXx

Days seemed to go by quickly and soon a whole week had passed by. Sakura was currently playing with the necklace Itachi had given her. If he was so blood thirsty, then why would he have given her something that belonged to his mother?

Wouldn't he have thrown it away?

Though... he had kept it and followed his mother's wishes...

_Like he was intent on finding a lover..._

She was the lucky one...

The kunoichi finished combing her long pink tresses; her mind went else where, thinking about Itachi...

He was said to be in a coma by Kisame who seemed pretty damn sure of it. Itachi hadn't made any movements since he was brought back to Akatsuki... He still hadn't made any progress of mentally recovering.

He had gotten skinner and skinnier everyday, though all of his cuts and bruises were gone, that was the least to be grateful for. Sakura walked out of her room, a pair of blue hakamas was on her bottom half and a white haori with billowing sleeves on her top half.

Closing the door beside her, Sakura made her way towards the recovery room and went to stand beside the still unconscious Uchiha Itachi. Her fingers entwined with his even though he made no obvious movements to do the same.

She could feel the coldness in Itachi's body seep out from his skin. Kisame had just entered the quiet room and sat beside the saddened kunoichi. Small black circles were evident underneath her eyes from the lack of sleep she was giving herself.

"I'm never giving up on him..." She started out of know where.

"I know he can pull through this."

_At least I hope so... _

Kisame decided to try and cheer the rose haired woman up, so he began to tell him of all the stupid things that Deidara had ever done since he arrived in Akatsuki.

Immediately Sakura began to laugh and giggle upon Kisame's stories. She covered her mouth to hold back another small giggle, though it over powered her and escaped. The room was soon filled with the two of the laughing.

What made Sakura stop also made her heart beat increase. The hand holding onto Itachi's was being squeezed harshly back. She had to bite back a loud yelp of surprise. Kisame noticed and he managed to pull Sakura's hand away from Itachi's.

Faded crimson eyes looked up at the ceiling. The tended to focus and un-focus every now and then.

"I... Itachi!?!" Sakura asked bewildered.

His name seemed to echo throughout the still room, as Itachi turned his head to look at a familiar yet unfamiliar woman.

"Where the hell am I? And who the hell are you two?" Itachi spoke in a raspy voice.

Confused by Itachi's sudden questions, Sakura stood from her chair and deep into the Uchiha's dulled crimson eyes.

"It's me, Sakura..." She said.

_Sakura?_

Nothing seemed to process in Itachi's aching head as he stared at the young woman who supposedly knew him.

"I have no clue as to what's going on." Itachi said blankly.

"You mean... You don't remember us? Sakura?" Kisame asked.

Stepping backwards, Sakura caused the chair to tip over and hit the ground. She didn't just here what Itachi had just said!

_He doesn't remember us!?!_

_How is that possible!?!_

Sakura let a rush of tears stream down her face as she ran out of the room. Her face instantly taking comfort in a pile of pillows which seemed to be where they usually were day or night...

**XxXxXxXx**

**Authors Note**

**Anyways, that was the 15 chapter of Sweet Sensations. I hope I did a pretty good job writing it up and didn't totally leave you all at a loss. LoL**

**I started this chapter a couple hours ago and let me just say, I am as tired as hell! It is now like 12:30 am and I can hardly stay awake anymore. **

**You know the drill, R&R**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**

**XxXxXxXx**


	16. My Itachi?

**The Unkindness of Fate**

**XxXxXxXx**

_Nothing seemed to process in Itachi's mind as he stared at the young woman who supposedly knew him._

"_I have no clue as to what's going on?" Itachi said blankly._

"_You mean you don't remember us? Sakura?" Kisame asked. _

_Stepping backwards, Sakura caused the chair to tip over and hit the ground. She didn't just hear what Itachi had just said! _

_He doesn't remember us!?!_

_How is that possible!?!_

_Sakura let a rush of tears stream down her face as she ran out of the room. Her face instantly taking comfort in the pile of pillows which seemed to be where they usually were day or night..._

**XxXxXxXx**

Chapter 16: **My Itachi?**

**XxXxXxXx**

The same day went by quickly, as Sakura found herself still curled up on the bed in the room she shared with Itachi. Her face was still buried in the pile of pillows and her emerald eyes had lost their entire magnificent colour and became dull, lifeless pools of green...

She sniffled, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Her long pink tresses were in tangles and her clothes were disheveled. Even her creamy face had turned to a light red and she stayed motionless.

All Sakura wanted to do was lay in bed forever...

_Like the times her and Itachi would just keep each other company..._

Her hand gripped the bed sheets tightly, like she was in pain physically... Her heart was far from fixable, no... Not after all the countless times it was broken.

_How am I to explain that soon he will be a father?_

Would he even believe her...?

A fairly tall figure stepped into the room and shut the door behind them. Mayou stood causally by the door frame, her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes closed. A sigh left her lips as she made herself comfortable in a nearby arm chair.

"Sakura..." She started.

"I heard about what happened. I'm so sorry..."

Both women looked each other in the eyes, emerald clashed with azure.

"I'm sure he'll come around in a few days..." Mayou offered comfort.

Turning her head, pink bangs hid the oncoming tears rimming the bottom of her large eyes. She balled a fist as she blankly stared out the window. Warm rays of sunlight filtered the usually darkened room, making both women feel warm.

"What if it's permanent?" She asked her voice cracking.

This time it was Mayou who had turned her head to the side. She honestly didn't know what would become of Itachi if he couldn't somehow get his memory back.

_What would become of Sakura!?!_

Standing from the bed, Sakura reached the window where she traced the fine glass with her fingertips. Taking hold of the blue curtains, Sakura roughly pulled them together and thus blocking any light from entering.

"Please leave." Sakura commanded, rather than say it politely.

Standing from the chair, Mayou walked past the bed and slowly opened the door. Once she opened the door light from the hallway streamed in and basked Sakura in the light, making her look almost angelic if not for the expressionless façade she was displaying...

Mayou watched as the door closed and took the light from the room, casting the young kunoichi in darkness, which she seemed to be accustomed to these days.

Rounding a corner, Mayou passed the recovery room where Itachi was currently resting. Kisame had asked him a series of questions and even told him about his life in Akatsuki also including his love life with Sakura, making sure to leave out that she was pregnant.

From the looks of it, Itachi didn't seem to be as bloodthirsty as before. He was completely different from before and seemed to like being left alone. Kisame had said that it was a shame that he didn't remember anyone, especially Sakura...

_How heartbroken she must feel._

The shark like man had said to Deidara.

As of now both men were seated at the kitchen table. They were conversing about what could have possibly happened to Itachi and if they could somehow help him remember everyone.

Deidara rubbed his temples and drank up all the water in his glass. They had come up with nothing to help Itachi with his amnesia, but they came up with possibilities of what may have cause Itachi to lose his memories.

"I'd say that when the castle collapsed on him, he was knocked hard on the head." Kisame said.

"No, no." Deidara began.

"You said that the cut on the back of his head looked to be fresh?"

"Yeah... so?" Kisame said.

"He might have been attacked, since he was gone for a while." The blonde male stated.

"Does he know how to fight, or use his sharingan?"

Shaking his head, Kisame spoke in a low voice.

"We don't know yet, since he is still in bed."

Silenced lingered in the room as the two men began to think.

"Does he even have his sharingan, or was Orochimaru successful in taking it?" Deidara began.

Shrugging his shoulders, Kisame spoke.

"How would any of us know? Sakura is the only one who is an expert in medical field."

Agreeing with his fellow member, Deidara stood from his seat and told Kisame that he was going out to train for a while.

_Maybe Sakura should check Itachi out?_

_Run a few tests, or whatever medic Nins do._

XxXxXxXx

That same day, Sakura was visited by Kisame who spoke to her for a bit. He soon figured out that she wasn't in the mood for talking or socializing for that matter. She had completely ignored him and looked out the window, as if mesmerized by something.

Kisame had kindly asked Sakura to check out Itachi and make sure he was alright. She hadn't refused and blankly responded with a plain yes. Now as he spoke with Mayou in the dining hall, Sakura was on her way to the recovery room. Her hair way pulled into a low pony tail and her face was drained of all its colour.

Upon entering the room, Sakura found the Uchiha sleeping peacefully. She didn't want to bother waking him but instead he opened his eyes and stared in confusion at Sakura.

Slightly sitting up, Itachi rubbed his head and put his hands in his lap.

"You're that girl right... ummm?" Itachi raked his brain for a possible name.

"Sakura..." The kunoichi simply stated.

"Oh right, Sakura." He said sheepishly.

She gave him a fake smile and began to examine his dulled red eyes. Their colour was dissipating and becoming fainter and fainter. Sakura knew that the mangekyou sharingan was nearly gone and she didn't even know if she could restore it.

He would surely go blind without it...

_I might risk using up all my chakra..._

Explaining everything to Itachi, he reluctantly agreed to Sakura's idea and sat back as she began to gather chakra to her hands and lightly touched both eyes. Sending all the chakra she had to his two dull crimson eyes.

The eldest Uchiha felt something he hadn't felt before. These immense powers filling him and thus making him feel much stronger than ever before... His once poor vision slowly but surely returned to him but wasn't quite all back. The woman known as Sakura had dropped to her knees and breathed in ragged breaths.

Kisame came into the room and taking one look at Sakura scooped her up and carried her into her own bedroom to rest properly. Itachi lay back down, his head meeting the soft and plush pillow and soon falling into a light sleep.

XxXxXxXx

Rubbing her painfully throbbing head in an attempt to make her headache disappear, Sakura once again looked out the window, almost as if longing to go outside. She let her numb arm fall back to her side and let out a sigh.

_I feel like shit now..._

_Maybe I used up too much chakra?_

As Sakura contemplated the ideas in her aching head, she hadn't noticed Mayou entered the room until she was standing in front of her, blocking off the remnants of light from reaching her.

Outstretching her arm, Mayou held a cup of what smelled like tea of some sort. Accepting the cup of steaming liquid, Sakura quickly took a test sip and pursed her lips together tightly. To her dissatisfaction the tea was chamomile, the one tea that she just couldn't bear drinking.

Throwing Mayou a distasteful look, Sakura was quick to hand back the tea as she stood up and walked towards the closet filled with her clothes. To Mayou's utter shock, the kunoichi that she had known to be quite organized in one way or another was a complete pig! There were kimonos and many other clothes off their hooks and were left in a heap on the closet floor.

Reluctantly finding what she was searching for, Sakura pulled out a long billowing yukata robe and wrapped it around her body. The sleeves were a tad long for Sakura but she wore it nonetheless and thought it to be lovely and looked becoming on her form.

Hugging her curves in just the right places...

"I've never seen you wearing that article of clothing before?" Mayou started.

"Is it new?"

Nodding her sore head, Sakura let old memories flood her mind as she began to replay them and reminisce.

_It was a glorious day unlike no other. Itachi and Sakura were doing the usual, lounging around and enjoying the company of each other. Crimson clashed with emerald... Sakura rested her hands on Itachi's broad shoulders and placed a small kiss on his cheek._

"_Itachi-kun can we go out today?" The kunoichi asked._

_He contemplated her words carefully but came up with the same conclusion._

"_And how can we expect to do that?" He said calmly, a hint of humor in his words._

"_I'm an S-class criminal and you're a mission ninja."_

_Realizing that he was right, as usual... Sakura couldn't help but drop her head a little. She hadn't been out for a while and happened to overlook the important things. People would notice them at once and arrest them, even if they did escape both would be creating an uproar and anger the villages._

_Itachi did know of a village not all too far away. The village was known to be peaceful and not very populated. They also didn't have any good defenses and on top of that, their shinobi were all cowards and lacked in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. _

_The 22 year old male pulled his lover close, flush against his muscled chest. He took in her intoxicating scent and stroked her long tendrils of pink hair. _

"_I know of a village we can go to." Itachi stated._

"_Really!?!" Sakura said childishly._

_Nodding his head, Itachi preformed a few hand seals and instantly transformed into a totally different person. His black locks of hair turning to an almost blonde colour and his eyes colour changing as well, to a sky blue. Amazed by how well Itachi's disguise was, Sakura tried it out for herself but the results weren't as great._

_She had lost a couple of inches and reached his belly button. Blushing a crimson shade, Sakura tried it again and was successful with the transformation. At once Sakura's unique pink hair became a brown colour and her mesmerizing emerald orbs to that of hazel. She now looked like an ordinary village woman, none of which had her beautiful pink tresses._

_Happy with the results, both discarded their clothes and pulled on a pair of simple kimonos. Itachi was clad in a pair of white hakamas for the bottom half and an azure coloured haori to cover his top half. Sakura had to admit that she kind of liked him batter in a kimono rather than his heavy and dull coloured Akatsuki attire._

_She herself wore a plain cherry red kimono with only a small design of falling cherry blossom's to the bottom left hand side. Her hair was pulled out of her face and at once began to pull on her sandals, as Itachi had done too._

_Both were off to the village, hoping that once they entered through the gates that they would stay unnoticed and wouldn't blow their cover. Upon entering into the small village, a group of men who looked to be as young as Itachi, if not younger, gazed at Sakura. _

_Noticing the stares she was receiving by the men in the village, Itachi wrapped an arm around her waist possessively, pulling her closer to him. Blushing by the closeness in public, Sakura kept her mouth shut and looked around the buildings. Her eyes catching sight of a fairly large building with a few people entering and exiting... _

_Knowing at once that it was a kimono shop because of the single mannequin placed behind the glass window at the front of the shop... It wore an elaborate kimono, short in length but fancy and looked at be rather comfortable to wear. Sakura pictured herself wearing such a gorgeous kimono, but quickly ridded herself of the thought._

_Abruptly coming to a slow stop, Sakura felt Itachi moving towards the large shop and didn't resist stopping him, she knew it was futile. The store manager greeted them with a wide smile and began to rant on about all the wonderful prices they had._

_Forgetting all about the kimono, as she would never think to bribe Itachi of the money that it would surely cost him but she also wouldn't wear it in Akatsuki. It looked to be for a formal gathering of some sort..._

_Sakura's hazel eyes caught sight of a black yukata hanging on a hook at the back of the shop. Reaching out for it, the kunoichi felt the soft, silk material and studied the design at the back, running from the back collar all the way to the bottom of the back._

_A gold dragon was stitched into the material and made the yukata all the more wonderful. A thin silk material was the sash in order for the kimono to stay closed at the front and was the same gold hue as the dragon at the back. _

_Placing a hand on her shoulder, Itachi looked at the robe before taking it from Sakura and walking towards the store owner. _

"_I would like to purchase this." He said._

_Nodding, the woman quickly hurried over to the register and punched in some numbers._

"_That will be 13,000 yen sir." _

_Taking out his coin pouch, Itachi dug out the right amount of money and handed it to the store woman. She bowed as thanks and smiled as the two left the store, Itachi carrying a bag with the stores name on it._

_Sakura was blushing even more as her and Itachi had a bite to eat before returning back to Akatsuki base. No one had said anything yet, though Sakura was first to break the uncomfortable silence that lingered between the two._

"_Thank you Itachi-kun." She said politely._

_Turning to face the kunoichi, Itachi hungrily captured her lips. Slightly caught off guard, Sakura moaned into the kiss she shared with the eldest Uchiha as he delved his tongue into her sweet crevice, memorizing every inch of it._

"_I'll do anything for you, Sakura." Itachi said huskily before claiming her lips again._

_Anything..._

Snapping out of her thoughts, Sakura hugged herself as she felt new tears spring to her eyes. That was one of the many memories that she cherished with all her heart...

_Always will._

Giving her female friend a saddened smile, Mayou left with the tea cup in her hand, none of the liquid had been finished off and was beginning to cool.

Sitting herself at the edge of the bed, Sakura curled her body on the bed and pressed a pillow to her chest, crushing it against her as she hugged it with all her might.

She didn't even know if she could call Itachi hers anymore... Everything was so confusing to her which caused her head to ache all the more.

_All this stress can't be good for the baby..._

Running her fingers through her long pink hair, Sakura let a sigh escape her lips and imagined Itachi lying with her on the bed, his strong arms wrapped around her small frame. Keeping her warm and ultimately safe...

_My Itachi?_

**XxXxXxXx**

**Authors Note**

**Hey y'all! LoL well how did you like this chapter? I thought it was alright. W/e. Did you think that Sakura's reminiscing/memory about her and Itachi was too long? Yes? No?**

**Anyways I was listening to Cassis by Gazette the entire time I was writing this chapter. It helped my A LOT during this particular chapter and I am happy with the outcome of it.**

**This chapter would have been posted earlier if not for the traffic that is experiencing which has left me waiting it to be open again so that I can post this chapter up.**

**Gomen Nasai**

**R&R**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**

**XxXxXxXx **


	17. Let Go

**Sweet Sensations**

**XxXxXxXx**

_Snapping out of her thoughts, Sakura hugged herself as she felt new tears spring to her eyes. That was one of the many memories that she cherishes with all her heart..._

_Always will._

_Giving her female friend a saddened look, Mayou left with the tea cup in her hand, none of the liquid had been finished off and was beginning to cool._

_Sitting herself at the edge of the bed, Sakura curled her body on the bed and pressed a pillow to her chest, crushing it against her as she hugged it with all her might._

_She didn't even know if she could call Itachi hers anymore... Everything was so confusing to her which caused her head to ache all the more._

_All this stress can't be good for the baby..._

_Running her fingers through her long pink hair, Sakura let a sigh escape her lips and imagined Itachi lying with her on the bed, his strong arms wrapped around her small frame. Keeping her warm and ultimately safe..._

_My Itachi?_

**XxXxXxXx**

Chapter 17: **Let go**

**XxXxXxXx**

The same yukata was wrapped securely on Sakura, hugging her in all the right places. It gave her a warm feeling inside, trying to overcome the coldness building within her. Sakura felt so fatigued that she a long with everyone else thought she might collapse at any given moment.

Her emerald eyes studied the form of Uchiha Itachi as she continued to heal is damaged eyes. Slowly but surely the mangekyou sharingan was returning and would continue to drain Sakura of almost every last ounce of chakra. She knew that she must do it though...

Putting both hands down, Sakura gave the elder Uchiha a fake smile as she moved away from his warmth that was so desirable.

"Thank you Sakura-san." Itachi said in a quiet voice.

Turning her head to look at him she sighed.

"Just call me Sakura."

Looking away from her emerald orbs that felt so familiar yet unfamiliar to Itachi, he studied his bandaged arms and abdomen. His head still ached from the inflicted wound and he had yet to regain any of his lost memories.

Not even one!

It hurt Sakura too much to go on anymore, though she willed herself to stay strong. She had tried, at one point, to convince herself that Itachi was going to remember everyone soon and wrap her up in his loving embrace.

Sadly she had yet to be convinced...

Her body slid down the wall as soon as she pressed her back against it. A long held in sob escaped her throat and she tried with all her might to seal it in. Rubbing her temples, Sakura tilted her head back to look at the dull ceiling over head.

To her this was home... Not in Konohagakure. No, she had left long ago and was never going back. _Never! _Yes, it was true that Sakura felt bad about leaving everyone in Konoha. All the people she cares about and holds dear to her.

_Naruto..._

_Ino..._

_Hinata..._

_Kakashi-sensei..._

Now she had a new life that she was content with. She was going to be a mother. Something she has always wanted to be since she was 13 years old. Though her husband varied from the lover she had at the moment. _Sasuke..._

She had dreamed about being married to Sasuke and starting a family with him. She threw it all away for the better, now she has someone who loves her.

Moving away from the door, Sakura wiped a few stray tears from her eyes and proceeded into the dining hall, where members of Akatsuki were in the middle of eating. Sitting beside Kisame, Sakura began to pile her plate with various foods and dug in immediately.

"Looks like Sakura-chan really likes your cooking Mayou." Deidara said.

"Too bad the rest of us can't say the same thing..." He mumbled the last part.

Cracking her knuckles, Mayou glared at Deidara with sheer annoyance and hate. Picking up a bun, she threw it as hard as she could but ended up hitting Sasori by mistake. Panicking, Mayou threw her arms in the air and began speaking quickly.

"Shit, sorry Sasori. I didn't mean to hit-"

Smirking as the contents in his cup splashed Mayou's face, Sasori sat back and watched as hell began to unravel right before his eyes.

Deidara was laughing his ass off while Sakura stared in shock at a drenched and very pissed off female Akatsuki member. Growling in annoyance, Mayou shot the blonde Akatsuki member a death glare before grabbing a bowl a miso soup and threw it at him. Deidara was laughing so much that he didn't even notice Mayou throw anything until it was too late. The hot contents in the bowl drenched almost his entire top half; Deidara instantly stopped laughing and reached for more food.

A small smile tugged at Sakura lips as she watched everyone begin the food fight. Sasori was covered from head to toe in what seemed to be mashed potatoes; Mayou was nearly drenched since both Deidara and Sasori got her with a bowl filled with ramen. Noodles were stuck to the face of her skin which made her look sick. Deidara was practically winning if not for a meat pie being thrown at the back of his head; all his long blonde hair was full of chunks of meat and other various food contents.

Ducking beneath a chair, Sakura crawled out of the room before she ended up in the same state as the other three Akatsuki members. Though before Sakura could even slip out of the room, hopefully unnoticed, Mayou caught sight of her and hurled a spoon full of chocolate pudding aimed for her back.

Gasping in confusion, Sakura was pulled out of the way by, Itachi!?! Looking into his crimson orbs, Sakura was put down and Itachi simply walked passed her, grabbing a bun from the table and began to eat it while leaving the room.

By now everyone had stopped throwing food, and was staring in utter shock at the kunoichi who was just as easily perplexed.

"W... what the hell just happened?"

No one said anything, they all began to clean the mess they had created until sundown approached and cast the sky in a velvety black color. Itachi was once again in his room, the bread had long ago been eaten and he was currently getting ready to fall asleep. His head was full of questions that made it ache and throb until he couldn't bear it any longer.

_What caused me to barge into that room and help Sakura-san?_

_It was as if my body reacted without me even being aware of it..._

Running his fingers through the mass of black hair on his head, Itachi let a sigh escape his parted lips as he pulled the blankets closer to his chin and soon found the sleep that he desired so much.

XxXxXxXx

Mayou had just walked into her room, the shower already turned on. All she needed to do was rid herself of the soaked Akatsuki attire. Pulling off every last piece of clothing she had on, Mayou stepped in the steaming shower and just let the water pelt against her ivory skin.

She did however squeak when she felt a pair of male arms pull her against a muscled chest. Looking up, Mayou saw the figure of Deidara towering over her. A smirk graced his lips as he continued to hold Mayou close.

"What do you think your doing?" She asked, obviously annoyed.

Shrugging his shoulders Deidara replied coolly.

"I thought I'd just wash up before going to bed..."

Rolling her eyes, Mayou parted her lips.

"You do know that there are more showers in Akatsuki!?!" She snapped back smartly.

Bringing his lips close to her ear, Deidara began speaking in a low seductive voice.

"So?"

Turning her body so that Mayou chest was squished against his own, Deidara gave her small kisses down her neck and began to gently nibble her collar bone. This earned his an eager moan from Mayou who wrapped her arms around the Akatsuki member.

"D... Deidara..." She barely whispered out.

Her lips found his as she hungrily let her tongue slip into his mouth. His own tongue challenged hers and both engaged in a fight for dominance. Letting the female win, Deidara pulled away and pressed his forehead against Mayou's.

A blush was evident on the crests of her cheeks as she fell victim to Deidara's kiss and touch. Her every moan and squeak was like music to his ears; Deidara found her pulse with his lips and began to suck on it tenderly, earning him more moans from the aroused woman.

Placing a hand on Mayou's right breast, Deidara gave it a quick squeeze before his hand descended further down until he reached his destination. One of his fingers slipped passed her weeping folds and entered her slowly. Adjusting quickly to the sudden intrusion, Mayou let moans of pure pleasure escape her throat.

Adding another finger to the first, Deidara pumped them in and out of her womanhood. Mayou felt like she would climax at any moment, though Deidara wasn't going to let her give in that quickly, especially when he had other plans in mind...

Pinning her against the shower wall, Deidara hungrily claimed her lips and darted his tongue into her crevice. They broke apart as the male slid her higher up the wall, until her legs were settled on top his broad shoulders. Deidara's face greedily dove to her womanhood, his tongue coming out and licking up all of the juices that flowed out of her.

"So sweet..." He said in between licks.

Crying out in ecstasy, Mayou could no longer hold it in and climaxed. Deidara let her body slid back down until she her womanhood was near his erected shaft. She was so weary from her previous climax that Mayou didn't know if she could go on anymore... The blonde male guided the head of his member into Mayou's passage; he buried himself to the hilt and did nothing until Mayou bucked her hips in excitement.

Thrusting in and out of her burning core, Deidara captured her lips again and parted them with his tongue, which hurriedly darted into her sweet crevice. Climaxing all over again, Mayou gave out one final cry before doing so and going limp.

Deidara had come moments later and was helping Mayou stand on unsteady legs. Her breathing was ragged and her entire body was soaked from the falling water.

Placing small kissed against her heated skin, Deidara turned the taps off and just lay in bed with the blue haired woman.

XxXxXxXx

Just happening to pass by, Sakura peered into Mayou's room and smiled at what she saw. Both Mayou and Deidara were fast asleep, wrapped up in each others arms. Her vision blurred as she began to imagine it was her and Itachi asleep together...

Holding back a sob, Sakura was about to walk into her room but something held her back. Sighing, she walked towards the recovery room and opened the large door. Emerald eyes went wide as she stared at an empty row of beds.

_Where the hell is he!?!_

Fear got the best of her as she hurried out of the room and towards the Akatsuki meeting room. Luckily Kisame was in there and was currently in the process of standing up from his chair.

"Itachi! He's gone!"

His forehead creased with lines, Kisame began to run out of the room with a close to tears kunoichi right behind him...

**XxXxXxXx**

**AN**

**Yeah, I think this chapter was a little short but that's all I got so take it or leave it!!! Lol anyhow, aside from the lemon, I'd say this chapter turned out pretty well? What did all you readers think? Hmmmm...? I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I haven't kept you wonderful people waiting for long. **

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**

**XxXxXxXx **


	18. Sinking Feeling

**Sweet Sensations**

**XxXxXxXx**

_Holding back a sob, Sakura was about to walk into her room but something held her back. Sighing, she walked towards the recovery room and opened the large door. Emerald eyes went wide as she stared at an empty row of beds._

_Where the hell is he!?!_

_Fear got the best of her as she hurried out of the room and towards the Akatsuki meeting room. Luckily Kisame was in there and was currently in the process of standing up from his chair._

"_Itachi! He's gone!"_

_His forehead creased with lines, Kisame began to run out of the room with a close to tears kunoichi right behind him..._

**XxXxXxXx**

Chapter 18: **Sinking Feeling**

**XxXxXxXx**

Running rapidly around Akatsuki base for what seemed to be the hundredth time, Kisame turned to Sakura and placed his large hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, he couldn't have gotten far."

Even though Sakura tried to stay strong and let the reassuring words of Kisame sink in, all she could do was sniffle and lightly nod her head. A grim line was set on Kisame's lips as he began to run down yet another corridor.

By now it had already begun to rain. The water pelted against the windows and creating almost sounds to the ears of Sakura who was in hysterics. Running down a different corridor than Kisame had taken; Sakura reached out and pushed open the front door. What she saw next made her feel relieved yet scared at the same time.

"Itachi!" She cried out.

No response.

Not giving a damn if she would get soaking wet, Sakura dashed towards the training ground and forced her body to keep going. Upon reaching a small area with numerous weapons scattered all over the ground, Sakura knelt down and pulled Itachi's head to rest on her lap.

"I... Itachi..." Her voice began to crack as the thunder sounded overhead.

Her tears mixed with the rain on her face and made it impossible to even tell if she was crying.

She shook is soaked body but got nothing in return. Tilting her head up to face the grey and miserable skies, Sakura parted her lips and began screaming out for the shark man.

"Kisame!"

He was quick to respond, because Kisame was in the process of scooping up the Akatsuki member and running back inside. Sakura was quick to follow suit and ran just as quickly behind Kisame and entered the recovery room where he was placed on a bed.

Feeling his forehead, Sakura pulled her hand away, almost as if it had burned her.

"He has a fever..."

Thinking, Kisame began to walk towards a small cupboard and took out a two small pills, no bigger than a pebble. Placing them on top of the bedside table, the shark man left the room and assured Sakura that he was going to prepare some tea for Itachi.

"Thank you Kisame."

Leaving the room, Sakura was left alone with the elder Uchiha. She stroked his wet-matted hair and ran her fingers through the long raven black tendrils. Wiping a few falling tears from her cheeks, Sakura waited patiently for Itachi to awaken and Kisame to come back.

To her surprise, the Uchiha had woken up earlier than expected. His hand placed on his pounding head and grunts of pain leaving his slightly parted lips. His voice was raspy and made Sakura jump a little when he spoke.

"Wh... what happened?"

Explaining everything, Sakura let a sad façade mask her face. Itachi was sitting upright and slowly drinking up the last remnants of his tea that Kisame had brought for him a few minutes ago.

Taking the empty cup from him, Sakura placed it on the bedside table and took her seat once again beside Itachi's bed. What shocked Sakura the most was what Itachi had said. He laid eyes on her bulging stomach and let a sheepish grin cover his lips.

"Your pregnant I see...?" He said almost childlike.

Holding back a river of tears from falling, Sakura nodded her head and looked away from the Uchiha. The pain was much too unbearable for her to handle that she thought she would break down in tears after a mere 2 minutes of the torturing silence that lingered between the two.

"The father must be proud."

That was what had caused Sakura's small sob and running out of the room only to enter her own. Her face met the pillows as loud cried of misery escaped her throat and caused her face to redden.

_Kami-sama! I can't go on like this!_

_I just can't..._

XxXxXxXx

A dumbfounded Itachi sat in bed, one hand coming up to the back of his head and scratching it sheepishly.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Minutes later Kisame entered the room and looked around.

"Where is Sakura-chan?" He asked Itachi.

Telling the shark man about her sudden outburst, Kisame hurried out of the recovery room and slowly knocked on Sakura's door. A weary eyed kunoichi opened it a crack, so that Kisame could only see one of her emerald orbs.

"Sakura I-"

"No Kisame, it's alright. I should learn to hold on my tears until I have reached my room..."

Flashing him a fake smile, Sakura shut the door and left Kisame in the corridor alone.

"Are you sure you're alright Sakura-chan?" He asked with concern.

"Yes Kisame, I'm perfectly fine." Came her quiet response that Kisame had a hard time understanding what she had said.

"If you say so." He replied.

Even though deep inside, Kisame knew that she wasn't... And she would continue to suffer until Itachi somehow got his memories back.

_It's nearly impossible..._

XxXxXxXx

The following days seemed to go just as Kisame had guessed. Sakura got up and did the usual morning routine before eating breakfast, lunch and dinner, then avoiding the recovery room at all costs. She would blankly look at the thick wooden door and walk past it without entering or getting another look.

Though Itachi had been having a couple of off days and would say nothing except 'I had the strangest dream'. That earned Kisame's complete interest, but was disappointed when Itachi refused to tell him anything, a blush would always surely cover the crests of his cheeks.

_I have to get those images out of my head!_

To Itachi's utter embarrassment, he had been having erotic dreams about Sakura and him. He would wake up with sweat covering his body and a fully erected member. Much to Itachi's disliking the dreams were so damn persistent that it felt more like a nightmare to him.

_Sakura-san is a friend nothing more..._

_Just a friend..._

As night settled in, Itachi grudgingly let his eyes fall closed and prayed dearly that he would not have the same dream once again...

_Small squeaks and moans left the pink haired woman's lips as she gripped the Uchiha's broad shoulders. Her eyes were half lidden as his mouth tortured one of her peaked nipples, bringing it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it._

"_It... Itachi..." Sakura moaned._

_His one hand descended to her lower regions and passed her naval until it reached its destination. One of his fingers expertly played with her bud as she continued to cry out and dig her nails into the skin of his back._

_Delving two fingers inside of her wet entrance, Itachi began his ministrations until Sakura came all over his hand. Swooping his head down, the Uchiha lapped up as much of her feminine juices as possible._

_Feeling his need overpowering him, Itachi placed his erect shaft at Sakura's passage and teasingly rubbed it against her womanhood, earning him excited moans from Sakura. His member was basked in her juices as he continued his torture on her._

"_What is it you want Sakura-chan?"_

_Her grip tightened on him as she squeezed her eyes shut and threw her head back. Sakura tried suppressing the moans of ecstasy that left her throat but to no avail._

"_Oh Kami-sama! Itachi finish me now! I'm going crazy!"_

_That was all he need before he buried his member deep within her. Penetrated for a few seconds, Sakura rocked her hips back and forth eagerly. Itachi sucked in air to keep in control but lost to his beast like side._

_Pulling halfway out, Itachi slammed into her tight passage and increased his pace. Driving into her with all his force, Sakura's breasts juggled from the impact as she wrapped her legs tightly around his torso._

_Both came after the other, Sakura was first and Itachi second. They lay in bed, arms wrapped around each other. Pulling one another closer to their body heat..._

Jolting awake, Itachi clutched his racing heart as he tried regaining his breath. Once again his body was covered in sweat and he had sudden urges that he knew himself he could **not **and would **not **fulfill.

Turning on his side, Itachi watched as the moon rose to its highest peak in the black velvety sky, starts scattered everywhere and brightening the sky.

Sakura's image blurred his vision and her angelic laughter filled his ears. Tightly shutting his crimson eyes, Itachi placed both hands over his ears and tried blocking out the kunoichi image.

Feeling somewhat at ease, Itachi fell into a peaceful slumber, all thoughts of Sakura vanishing from his mind and for once the haunting dream ceasing to be known...

XxXxXxXx

Awakening from his slumber, Itachi focused his blurred vision on a person sitting near the bed he was resting on. Blinking twice, Itachi knew at once that it was Sakura who was in the recovery room.

"Good morning Itachi..." She said in a monotone voice.

Naked images of Sakura in his dreams appeared before Itachi's eyes as he gripped the bed sheets covering his body.

_Nothing more than a friend..._

_Nothing more..._

No matter how many times Itachi tried to tell himself that, his body acted on its own accord. He wanted to pull the woman he hardly knew so close to him, like he did in his dreams. It was like he was becoming a whole different person!

Looking away from the kunoichi, Itachi focused on a random object and all thoughts of Sakura left his mind. That is... until she spoke once again.

"Is something wrong Itachi?"

Vigorously shaking his head, Itachi clutched the bed sheets tighter in his grasp and gritted his teeth. He could hear her footsteps making contact with the stone floor as she moved towards the beds edge and outstretched her arm, hand coming oh so close to his face.

She placed the back of her hand against his forehead and kept it there for a few more seconds before pulling away and sighing.

"It seems that your fever is going down. You should still take medication to be on the safe side."

Looking up at the pink haired woman, Itachi watched as her hands descended closer and closer to his body.

Moving away from her and slapping her hand away, Sakura stared wide eyed at the Uchiha before holding her hand close to her heart. Tears rimmed the bottom of her eyes as she slowly backed away from Itachi.

"Just leave." He said in a stern tone.

"Go!"

Her feet seemed to have a mind of their own because they were carrying her towards the front door until they brought her near the training grounds. Sakura let a deep breath out as she felt the wind whip her hair around and dance with the oncoming breeze.

_Maybe a walk will help._

Sakura began walking away from Akatsuki, towards a bear part of the woods, where there were little trees. The wind against her tear filled face felt so good... The pink haired kunoichi stopped in a clearing as she hugged herself and walked deeper in.

A small chuckle could be heard as she took another step. Looking around, Sakura was on her guard and awaited who ever was in the forest. Her breath did hitch in her throat as she stared into a pair of deadly onyx eyes.

"Well... look who I found." Came his familiar voice.

Before Sakura could even turn her body around she was held from behind. Both her arms behind her back as his lips drew closer to her ear.

"Sakura..."

Her name rolled off his tongue as she shuddered in pure disgust. Why now of all times had she picked to take a walk, when Uchiha Sasuke was in the forest as well! As she was turned around, Sakura was able to get a good look at him before a hand clamped over her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

Sasuke! His attire had changed drastically! He wore a blue kimono top; the front was opened so that you could see his muscled chest. And a pair of jet black hakamas adorned his bottom half. The same bow like sash was around his waist! The same one Orochimaru wore!

_He betrayed Konoha again..._

_Typical..._

**XxXxXxXx**

**AN**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I personally liked the ending part. W/e. Anyhow, how did all of you wonderful readers like it? I will update as soon as I can (Stupid school)!**

**R & R**

**Hugs 'n' Kisses**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**


	19. The Abducted

**Sweet Sensations**

**XxXxXxXx**

_A small chuckle could be heard as she took another step. Looking around, Sakura was on her guard and awaited who ever was in the forest. Her breath did hitch in her throat as she stared into a pair of deadly onyx eyes._

"_Well... look who I found." Came his familiar voice._

_Before Sakura could even turn her body around she was held from behind. Both her arms were behind her back as his lips drew closer to her ear._

"_Sakura..."_

_Her name rolled off his as she shuddered in pure disgust. Why now of all times had she picked to take a walk, when Uchiha Sasuke was in the forest as well! As she was turned around, Sakura was able to get a good look at him before a hand clamped over her mouth to prevent her from screaming._

_Sasuke! His attire had changed drastically! He now wore a blue kimono top; the front was opened so that you could see his muscled chest. And a pair of jet black hakamas adorned his bottom half. The same bow like sash was around his waist! The same one Orochimaru wore!_

_He betrayed Konoha again..._

_Typical..._

**XxXxXxXx**

Chapter 19: **The Abducted**

**XxXxXxXx**

"Stop all your squirming Sakura!" The betrayer said in a stern tone.

Her body ceased from moving as her mind yelled in protest. She blinked continually, to push back the oncoming tears that were sure to fall sooner or later.

"Your going to help me whether you like it or not."

_Like hell I will!_

He had a kunai in his hand which came extremely close to her stomach. Sasuke let the sharp point trail along her bulging stomach which resulted in Sakura shutting her eyes and finally letting held back tears fall freely.

"Or else you and Itachi will have to say goodbye to the baby."

Her heart seemed to have stopped beating all together because at that moment Sakura felt weak in the knees, as if she would collapse, right on the forest floor... If not for Sasuke holding her up, though he was doing it rather roughly.

"What do you want from me?" She started, chocking back her tears.

"It's not me who needs your aid. It is Orochimaru..." Sasuke stated.

_Orochimaru!?! He's supposed to be dead!_

_That bastard managed to survive, but how?_

It was as if Sasuke had somehow read her thoughts, because he began to answer her long awaited question.

"Kabuto sacrificed his body so that Orochimaru could stay alive. Just barely though..."

"And that's why he needs your medical abilities."

_Does he think that I would willingly revive Orochimaru? _

_He must be crazy!_

"Remember Sakura, your child is on the line if you say no..." Sasuke warned her.

Her head was hung low as she slowly nodded her head in agreement. Seemingly happy, Sasuke picked Sakura up and they traveled towards Orochimaru's new location. Once again Sakura had begun to cry and shake with tremors gong through her entire body.

"Stop crying already!" Sasuke shouted which made Sakura shut up instantly.

The journey went on for a little while longer until finally the Uchiha came to a stop. Putting her down on her own two feet, Sakura's arm was gripped by Sasuke's hand and she was pulled towards a small cave in a dense part of the forest.

The cave looked as if it were small on the outside, but as soon as Sakura walked inside, her eyes widened. There were even doors! It was large inside and looked like an exact replica of Orochimaru's previous castle.

Shoved into a room, Sakura laid eyes on a nearly dead Orochimaru. His breathing was coming out as ragged breaths and could hardly fill his lungs with their desired oxygen. He was wrapped from head to toe in bandages; blood had seeped through a few areas and stained the once white bandages into a crimson red.

His piercing yellow eyes glared at her from his spot on a small bed. Sasuke stood behind her as he pushed her forward until she was kneeling beside Orochimaru's resting spot.

"Hurry up Sakura." Sasuke said in an irritated tone.

Trembling hands reached for Orochimaru and rested on his bandaged chest as a green glow surrounded the snake sanin. The chakra that would be needed to revive such a powerful being was far too great for Sakura and there was a high chance that she might not survive...

XxXxXxXx

"Any sign of her yet!?!" yelled Kisame.

Shaking his head, Sasori replied sadly.

"Not yet."

Mayou ran into the Akatsuki meeting room were the rest of the members were discussing the disappearance of Haruno Sakura. The sound of breaking glass was heard coming from the recovery room, Kisame a long with the others ran towards the room and burst through the door.

A sweat covered Itachi gripped the bed sheets in his tight grip as he breathed deeply. His eyes caught sight of everyone and he seemed to calm down a little. Mayou noticed that a glass cup containing tea had been knocked to the ground where the contents were spilled on the floor...

"What happened?" Kisame asked.

"I bet it was another one of those dreams..." Deidara whispered to Mayou who nodded.

"I had a nightmare. Unlike any of the others..." Itachi began quietly.

"What exactly happened in the dream?" Mayou asked curiously, stepping forwards.

"I dreamt that Sakura-chan was walking in a forest and somehow took her." He explained.

Itachi began to tell the others what the abductor looked like and immediately they knew who it was.

_Uchiha Sasuke..._

The Uchiha fell asleep once again and seemed to be sleeping heavily. The remaining members left the base and ran into the forest just outside of Akatsuki. Looking at the ground, Mayou discovered small foot indents and knew somehow that they belonged to Sakura.

But where they ended, a much larger pair started, going deeper into the forest. All four of them took off at a running start and would keep increasing their pace, until they found Sakura's whereabouts.

Kisame stopped in his tracks at the front of the squad as he looked around the forest. He could feel an immense amount of chakra emitting from within a cave. Pointing a finger in the direction, they all ran towards it and walked inside.

"Sakura!" The shark man called out to her.

The kunoichi's heart began to pound relentlessly against her ribcage as she listened for her name to be called.

_Am I imagining it?_

Pulling back and standing on her two feet, Sakura felt a kunai being pressed to her neck as she was about to turn around. She had almost forgotten about Sasuke's piercing gaze on her backside.

"And where do you think your going?" He asked.

"You have yet to heal Orochimaru."

Narrowing her eyes, Sakura bit back sharply.

"Fuck you!"

Gripping the hand that held the kunai to her throat, Sakura managed to take it from Sasuke who stood in front of her, astonished by her sudden actions and speed. As Sasuke ran towards her in the hopes that he would be able to tackle her to floor, Sakura dodged him and threw the kunai she had his way.

As she had thought, Sasuke had avoided the kunai by jumping to the side and smirking at her. And just as she had thought, he had been totally clueless as to her plan behind everything. A gurgling noise sounded from within the room, spinning on his heel, Sasuke looked at the snake sanin as he desperately gasped for breath.

A kunai had pierced through his throat and after a few seconds ended his remaining life. Sasuke's charcoal eyes widened as he stared at the dead body of Orochimaru. He approached her with steady steps but stopped abruptly when Kisame knocked the door off its hinges and sent it flying in his direction.

"What the-"He started.

"Get the hell away from Sakura-chan!" Mayou yelled from behind Kisame's large form.

Sasuke himself knew that he was **no **match for a single Akatsuki member, but now there were 4 who were challenging him with his very own life. Stepping backwards, Sakura ran towards the group of Akatsuki members and felt Mayou embrace her tightly.

Kisame unsheathed his samehada and held it out towards Sasuke who narrowed his eyes at him. Running at him, Kisame was able to deliver a few blows to the youngest Uchiha. The shark like man took a look at Sasuke's bloody body. Cuts were bleeding from nearly every part of him as he urged his body to stand up.

Grunting in pain, Sasuke looked at Kisame and bowed his head so that his long raven bangs hid his closed eyes. Raising the sword above his head, Kisame was about to bring it down on Sasuke's already half destroyed body but a voice kept him from doing so.

"Stop! Please stop this Kisame..." Sakura pleaded.

Giving her a sympathetic look, Kisame stepped away from Sasuke as Sakura broke down in tears.

"I know he's a cold hearted bastard. But..."

The kunoichi fell to her knees as she tried to get the words out. She knew that with Orochimaru dead and Konoha aware of Sasuke's betrayal that he no longer had anywhere to go...

Sheathing the samehada, Kisame looked at the Uchiha before warning him.

"Don't ever come back here again."

And with that all of them but Sasuke left the cave and headed back to Akatsuki with an exhausted kunoichi being carried by none other than Kisame. Once arriving at Akatsuki safely, Sakura walked to her room with a saddened expression on her pale face.

Mayou knew how much things were tearing Sakura apart inside and out. She was becoming depressed since Itachi had yet to remember anything...

XxXxXxXx

_Why didn't I let Kisame kill Sasuke!?!_

That same question ran through Sakura's head the entire night as she tried to fall asleep. When she saw Sasuke in his bloody and beaten state her heart had seemingly cracked and shattered. It was like looking at Itachi about to be killed and she just couldn't live with that...

_He looks so damn much like Itachi!_

_Is that why I couldn't bear to see him die?_

_What's wrong with me!?! It wasn't even Itachi!_

No matter how many times sakura told herself that, she just couldn't shake it from her head. Her hand trailed to the emerald necklace that hung around her slender neck, night and day...

XxXxXxXx

_The reason that Itachi still hasn't regained his memories is because no one has tried._

_Well now I'm going to do it!_

Racing towards the recovery room, Mayou opened the door and stood by Itachi's bed. Looking at his sleeping face as he dreamt on... She sighed and thought it better if she came back when he was awake.

Turning on her heel, Mayou was about to exit the room but heard a movement from behind her.

"Hello Mayou." Itachi said giving the woman a warm smile.

There was a question on his mind that Itachi couldn't help but ask the blue haired woman.

"I was just curious and wanted to, well... Who is the father of Sakura's unborn child?"

Looking away from the Uchiha, Mayou balled a fist and felt her anger boiling inside.

_He doesn't even know that he's the father..._

"Well? Can you please tell me Mayou...?"

Contemplating his words, the older woman looked Itachi in the eye and parted her lips.

"You're the father!" She screamed and neared him.

"Dammit, you're the father of her child!"

Shocked, Itachi stared wide eyed at Mayou who continued to rant on about it. His body began to tremble as he was met face to face with the truth...

"I'm... I'm the what?"

Crimson met sky blue...

**XxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note**

**He he... Ya I guess I kind of left you guys at a cliff hanger. I'm so evil... Anyways what did you think of the chapter? I hope it wasn't too short for your liking. Actually I'm lucky that I was able to update this soon, because we had a snow day today and I was catching up on three fan fics that I have already posted and managed to update on one of them, this one being the second. Two down one left to go... I will be sure to hopefully make the next chappie much longer. Thanks for reading:P**

**R & R**

**Hugs 'n' kisses**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**

**XxXxXxXx**


	20. Past Realizations

**Sweet Sensations**

**XxXxXxXx**

_Racing towards the recovery room, Mayou opened the door and stood by Itachi's bed. Looking at his sleeping face as he dreamt on... She sighed and thought it better if she came back when he was awake._

_Turning on her heel, Mayou was about to exit the room but heard a movement from behind her._

"_Hello Mayou." Itachi said giving the woman a warm smile._

_There was a question on his mind that Itachi couldn't help but ask the blue haired woman._

"_I was just curious and wanted to, well... Who is the father of Sakura's unborn child?"_

_Looking away from the Uchiha, Mayou balled a fist and felt her anger boiling inside._

_He doesn't even know that he's the father..._

"_Well? Can you please tell me Mayou...?"_

_Contemplating his words, the older woman looked Itachi in the eye and parted her lips._

"_You're the father!" She screamed and neared him._

"_Dammit, you're the father of her child!"_

_Shocked, Itachi stared wide eyed at Mayou who continued to rant on about it. His body began to tremble as he was met face to face with the truth..._

"_I'm... I'm the what?"_

_Crimson met sky blue..._

**XxXxXxXx**

Chapter 20: **Past Realizations**

**XxXxXxXx**

The tension in the room was thick... Mayou stared Itachi in the eyes as his body began to shake uncontrollably. He still couldn't believe that what Mayou had just revealed to him was entirely true!

_She's lying!_

_This all has to be some kind of joke!_

Gripping the collar of his shirt, Mayou brought her face closer to his and began to yell all over again, though this time much more loudly.

"It's the truth Itachi!"

He began to shake his head in an attempt to rid himself of her words.

"No! I can't be the father! I would have remembered!" He yelled at the same volume as the blue haired woman.

_I've had enough of this!_

"That's because you have amnesia!"

A confused look etched its way onto Itachi's face as he stared at the female Akatsuki member before him.

"Stop lying!" He screamed as he brought the blankets up to his chin.

_Can't you see this is for your own good Itachi...?_

_And for Sakura's..._

Doing one final thing before leaving the room, Mayou gripped the blankets and pulled them off of the eldest Uchiha who stared at her in utter shock.

"This is eating Sakura up inside..."

"Remember that."

By the time the door had closed and Mayou left Itachi alone once again, he had ran his fingers through his unruly hair and let out a deep sigh.

_I guess this is what I get for being so damn curious..._

He had tried that following day to desperately find comfort in sleep, but his dreams only returned to the encounter with Mayou. When the truth was revealed to him... Sighing in frustration, Itachi contemplated what Mayou's last words had been...

_This is eating Sakura up inside..._

_Remember that._

Shifting from different sides, Itachi decided to get a bite to eat before once again attempting to fall asleep with head full of questions...

_What am I suppose to do now?_

As he moved down the corridor, Itachi noticed that Sakura was not too far ahead of him. She looked exhausted, her hair was in tangles and her stomach was as enlarged as ever! He had looked away when she passed by him, that was the first thing that caused her to stop and turn her head to look at Itachi's retreating form.

"Itachi..." She whispered.

The eldest Uchiha stopped in his tracks as he urged himself not to look back, though he had lost terribly and ended up looking into a pair of jade eyes. He let Mayou's words sink in as he stared at Sakura... I guess he really believed what she had said when he actually got a look at her.

This **was **eating her up inside...

"Itachi... I wanted to know if your eyes have improved since the last time I treated them."

He couldn't come up with any words to answer the rosette haired kunoichi, so instead he resorted to nodding his head. Turning on her heel, Sakura walked into her room and shut the door behind her.

It still continued to rain even after 2 days! Sakura thought it had stopped at one point during the night, but soon after continued throughout the day... The weather reflected on how she was feeling at the moment...

Grey clouds billowed over the usually blue skies and hid the bright sun, shading the world below in shadows... Making everything look absolutely miserable!

_Why does my life have to be a living hell...?_

XxXxXxXx

Gulping down his last bit of tea and finishing off the last piece of toast, Itachi left the kitchen and headed back towards the recovery room, where hopefully he would fall into a deep sleep and wouldn't awaken until late afternoon...

As soon as he lay in the comfortable bed a vision... images of some sort flashed before his eyes and nearly startled him!

**-**

"_Sakura what's the matter?"_

_She exhaled and took a good long look at Itachi before blurting out the answer._

"_I'm pregnant!"_

_Itachi simply stared at his lover, his mind still registering what Sakura had just told him. Sakura looked away from him, her bangs masking her eyes rimmed with tears._

_She slowly stood up and went to walk away from Itachi but he gripped her wrist. Pulling her back down on him, Itachi stroked her soft hair as he placed a kiss on her cheek._

"_Are… are you mad?" Sakura managed to breathe out._

"_No, I could never be mad at you." Itachi said truthfully._

_Sakura turned in his lap and wrapped her arms around the Uchiha. She could feel her eyes grow heavy until she could no longer stay awake. Her body went limp and her emerald eyes were closed._

_Itachi let a smile grace his lips as he covered the kunoichi up in the blankets. Soon after he took his rightful place beside her and fell into a deep sleep._

_Never be mad at you._

**-**

Rubbing his temples, Itachi let his eyes fall closed until a deep sleep took him over and he was sleeping like a child in no time.

**-**

_Smoke filled the room, making Sakura cough and cover her mouth. They need to get out of the castle and quick! The kunoichi got the attention of Kisame who had knocked down Kabuto for what seemed to be the fifth time. Itachi was still in the battle with Orochimaru and he seemed pretty damn intent on finished it with or without his life._

"_Get out of here!" Itachi ordered._

_Sakura dropped to her knees, she hadn't just heard that! Itachi was going to stay and fight Orochimaru! Even though the entire castle was on fire! Sakura stood on her two feet and sprinted towards the fighting Itachi._

"_No Itachi! Escape with the both of us!" Sakura cried._

_Kisame was quick to react; he ran in Sakura's direction and took hold of her arm, keeping her from going any further. She used all her strength to free herself but Kisame was too strong. He told her to calm down, but all she did was struggle further._

"_Kisame… Take care of Sakura for me." The Uchiha said loud enough for him to hear._

**-**

Sweat beaded on his forehead as crease marks appeared on the skin. Itachi breathed in rapid breaths and could tell that his heart was beating a thousand times faster than usual...

_A nightmare!?!_

This was he guessed was suppose to be a memory. He had dreamt of a memory that he couldn't even remember as even happening! The Akatsuki member could still hear Sakura's agonizing screams for him to get out. It haunted him...

For some reason, Itachi envisioned an emerald necklace of some sort. He was handing it to Sakura and she had thanked him from the bottom of her heart. That was now something that Itachi could **not **get out of his head at the moment! Was it all true or was this something he had just imagined? A dream maybe...?

He couldn't even explain it...

It was like his feet had a mind of their own, because right now he was subconsciously walking out of the recovery room and towards a large wooden door, and far some reason it seemed somehow familiar to him...?

Without notice, he pushed it open and now looked at the sleeping figure of Haruno Sakura. Her back was facing the door, but even so, Itachi could tell that she was fat asleep and didn't show any signs of waking up anytime soon...

Stepping into the room, Itachi was nearly thrown backwards onto the hard stone floor. It felt as if there was a thick fog filling the room and making it harder for him to focus, instead his mind went elsewhere...

**-**

_Itachi flicked her bud with his tongue which made Sakura throw her head back and wrap her legs around his waist. Itachi let a finger enter her and then added a second; still Sakura gave out pleasure filled moans._

_When Itachi felt like he could endure any longer, he pulled out his fingers which were coated in cum. Itachi placed his lips on Sakura's swollen ones and slowly came down on her frail form._

_The head of his member entered her and stretched her. Sakura let out a quiet whimper and went still, letting her body adjust to Itachi's size._

_Feeling her hips buck forward, ushering him to continue. Itachi buried his aching member inside of her, right to the hilt. Sakura gave out seductive cries and felt herself nearing her limit._

_Itachi called out her name several before he spilled his seed and pulled out of the kunoichi. Both, exhausted, they stayed wrapped up in each others arms and breathed in one another's intoxicating scent. Sakura let a lone tear roll down her cheek and buried her face in the crook of his neck._

**-**

Reaching the bed where the kunoichi slept on, Itachi reached out a hand and loosely gripped the chain of a silver necklace around her slender neck. He traced the heart which had small emeralds surrounding it.

**-**

"_It was my mother's…" He finally said._

"_She had wanted me to give it to the woman I love…"_

_Sakura stood from her comfortable position on the bed and took hold of Itachi's hand._

"_Thank you."_

_She stood on tip-toes and placed a small kiss on his lips set in straight line. _

**-**

Emerald bore into crimson. Sakura stared wide eyed at Uchiha Itachi who was practically on the bed with her. His fingers were still carefully holding onto the chain, as if it were the only thing holding Sakura and him together as one...

"Sakura-chan..." He said in barely a whisper.

Her hand, gently took hold of his much larger one. His face held certainty and Sakura's held nothing but hope... hope that all the past events had been some kind of a nightmare and that Itachi had never lost his memory in the first place.

"Did I give you this?" He asked in confusion.

Letting her hand back to the comfortable bed, Sakura parted her lips.

"Yes, you did Itachi..."

He looked away sheepishly as he replied truthfully.

"I can barely remember doing so, though..."

Stopping himself from finishing off the sentence, the Uchiha left the bed, left Sakura to lie in bed full of questions. He did however take one last look at the kunoichi before disappearing out the door and around a corner, back into the recovery chamber...

Sakura on the other hand, she wanted to run after him and embrace him so terribly, but her heart twinged with sadness, as if something were piercing it from the inside and making her bleed...

_Is Itachi beginning to regain his memories?_

_I want to know..._

**XxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note**

**Well... I hope that this chapter wasn't a complete waste of your valuable time. It was just a chapter that had to be done... Lol... Anyways, how did you like it? All the words in italics were Itachi's memories found in other chapters. Thus my title for this chapter 'past realizations'... I am so anxious for this week to end and then March Break starts! I may update on March Break but I doubt anyone will read until the holiday is over due to everything you'll be doing. I however am leaving town for almost the entire Break so there is a slight chance that I my update. I still have no clue as to when... XXD umm... I will sadly be ending this story soon and just wanted to give special thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed this story:) I thank you from the bottom of my heart!!! XP Though... I want to know if you all would like a continuing story to this one. Like a sequel! Well, I guess I cannot call it a sequel as what I am writing at the moment is kinda like a sequel. I dunno? I might want to just add the chapters of the sequel to this story... You tell me what you want me to do, as long as you're all happy, I'm happy! XD**

**Special Thanks**

**Numba1shorty: I thank you for all your positive reviews!**

**Edo Rice Ball: Arigatou!!!**

**Sakura's Tsuki: I know that just recently you have begun reading this story and I thank you for it!**

**oODreamerOo: I have seen your reviews for most of my stories and am grateful!**

**Narutoinuyashalover22: You are very kind, thank you!**

**Sweet Assassin: Thank you so much!!**

**Princessaly: Awww you're so sweet... XXD**

**Tri17: Thanks for the wonderful reviews!**

**Shadow Miko: LoL thank you so much!!!**

**MidnightWolfe: Thanx **

**D.K.-Missy: I appreciate the reviews!**

**X-Yukiko-X: Thank you A LOT! I am glad that you enjoy my story!!! **

**XXxbitchyhanyouxXX: THANK YOU!!! XXP**

**Confuzzled239: I appreciate all you nice reviews about this story!**

**inuyashaHELP: Arigatou!!!**

**Countess licia: I am so thankful for your reviews! XD**

**Gelayel: Thanx:)**

**Aisu Tenshi: Thank you so so much!!! **

**Taijiya Hatake Uchiha: Thanx so much!**

**Sakura's blossoming: You rock! Thanx for the reviews!**

**Inulover4eva: Wow! You are one hyper person! Lol. Thanx so much!**

**RuKiA RoJaS: Thanks!**

**Thegoldenlock: I am happy that you are interested in this story!**

**MistressBlossom: Thank you A LOT!!! XXP**

**Chibiloverofsand: I appreciate the reviews!!! Arigatou!**

**Kel-gi: Thank you!!! XXP**

**Psalmofsummer: You are so nice!!!**

**Sasukegrl: Wow!!! Thanks so much! You are too kind!**

**AmaneRose: Arigatou! You are really nice! The nicest ever!**

**sakuraXgaara15: You rock! Thanx a lot!!!**

**IQ TestsSuck: There are 2 of you right? W/e you rock anyways!!! Thanx!**

**Tokiami Angel: You are kind!!! **

**Black-Kat-585: Arigatou for you reviews and support!**

**TenTenXIrista: You're awesome!**

**Raicho Hachirobei: Thanx for faving it!!! You are too kind! **

**BlackStarAlchemist: I appreciate your oh so kind words!**

**Fightinsurfgrl: Thank you Soooo much!!! **

**Fantasy4luvr: You are so nice, thank you a lot!!**

**Michi-baka: I hope this story didn't make you cry! Lol**

**Divagal1: Thankies sooooo muchies! **

**Sasukelover20: You are too nice!!! Thanx.**

**Underworld-girl: You are the best!! Thanx a lot!**

**Kattylin: Thank you so much for your support!**

**Ino-101: You are the best... sis... loll!!!**

**Uchiha Sasume: You are really nice!!! Thanks!**

**Icecream Skittles Addict: You are awesome!!!**

**MangaLove: Tee hee! Thanx!**

**Pomegrante: OOOO LoL you are so nice!**

**Emy-chan-tan-fan: Lol you are kind: P**

**DarkAngelRackell: Arigatou you are nice!!!**

**BlackElement7: LoL I'll keep going just 4 you!!!**

**BlondeKell: You are so nice!! Thanx!**

**Beybladequeen89: Thanks!!! You rock so much!**

**Gaaraninjachick: Arigatou! You are so kind and your reviews are super nice!!! **

**I am so so so sorry if I forgot to mention someone!!! Forgive me if I did! This took me so long to write out and I am as tired as hell!**

**Hugs 'n' kisses**

**Read and Review**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**

**XxXxXxXx**


	21. Truth Revealed

**Sweet Sensations**

**XxXxXxXx**

_Her hand, gently took hold of his much larger one. His face held certainty and Sakura's held nothing but hope... hope that all the past events had been some kind of a nightmare and that Itachi had never lost his memory in the first place._

"_Did I give you this?" He asked in confusion._

_Letting her hand back to the comfortable bed, Sakura parted her lips._

"_Yes, you did Itachi..."_

_He looked away sheepishly as he replied truthfully._

"_I can barely remember doing so, though..."_

_Stopping himself from finishing off the sentence, the Uchiha left the bed, left Sakura to lie in bed full of questions. He did however take one last look at the kunoichi before disappearing out the door and around a corner, back into the recovery chamber..._

_Sakura on the other hand, she wanted to run after him and embrace him so terribly, but her heart twinged with sadness, as if something were piercing it from the inside and making her bleed..._

_Is Itachi beginning to regain his memories?_

_I want to know..._

**XxXxXxXx**

Chapter 21: **Truth Revealed**

**XxXxXxXx**

Her mind worked overtime than every before. Sakura let her legs hang off the edge of her bed, in the room that Itachi and she shared. Or _used _to... Brushing her pink bangs out of her eyes, the kunoichi let a sigh escape her lips.

She had gotten herself into something that she now couldn't escape. Or even dream of doing so... First, she had been _raped_ by Itachi when she hardly new him. Then when she had thought that finally she had fallen in love, Sasuke had to come along and take her back to Konohagakure and away from Itachi... Not to mention that Mayou had joined Akatsuki and was having somewhat of an affair with Itachi. And the worst of all things happened not too long ago, Itachi had supposedly been killed trying to protect her...

Of course he was back now, but lost all his memories due to the amnesia he was experiencing... On top of that, she was pregnant with _his _child for God sakes! And he can't even remember a single thing about their relationship!

_Did I make a bad choice from the beginning?_

_Even though I told myself that it was **no **mistake!!!_

_Everything up to this point happened for a reason..._

_But... now I'm wondering if fate doesn't want us together..._

_Maybe we really **are** too different...?_

Hopping off the large bed, Sakura dressed herself in her purple yukata, securing the silk sash around her waist to keep the robe closed. Her eyes were void of any emotion whatsoever... Sakura's lips formed a faint smile as she suppressed the sudden urge to vomit. A hand was clamped over her mouth to prevent throw up from escaping her...

The queasiness soon subsiding, Sakura removed the hand from her mouth and exited her room only to make it to the kitchen were Mayou and Deidara were conversing with each other.

"So you told him **everything**!?!" Deidara asked once again.

Nodding her head, Mayou's one eye caught sigh of Sakura entering the kitchen and sitting across from Deidara and herself. Grabbing an apple from a nearby fruit bowl, Sakura began to slowly eat the red apple until only the core was left and soon after thrown into the garbage can.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked quite cheerfully.

Sitting back in his chair, Deidara parted his lips and spoke.

"Oh nothing Sakura-chan..."

A smile graced her lips as the rosette haired kunoichi stood from her seat and walked out into the narrow corridor; Kisame had said a quick hello before walking towards the outside training grounds and taking out a few shuriken to start off with.

As she moved towards her room, Sakura couldn't help but stare at the closed door of the recovery room with saddened eyes rimmed with tears.

_Itachi-kun..._

The tips of her slim fingers grazed the wooden door and quickly, Sakura pulled away as if she had been burned by it. She placed her hand by her shattered heart and listened to the beating of her heart...

Pushing the door open, Sakura peered into the bright room and found a sleeping Itachi with the covers up to his chin. His body trembled as she touched his cheek, he still had the fever from a few days ago and to top it all off he was sweating like crazy.

Finding a cloth, Sakura went and soaked it with cool water. Walking back towards Itachi's bedside, the kunoichi placed the small cloth on his feverish forehead and watched as his expression changed dramatically.

"S... Sakura-chan..." He said in a hoarse whisper.

She couldn't believe her ears! Itachi had just spoken her name! Even though he was dreaming of course... For some odd reason, Sakura felt as if her heart had skipped a beat when she heard Itachi say her name...

It was like she was dreaming! Nothing felt real anymore... Though, somehow, just hearing Itachi say her name made her realize that she was not dreaming... She was fully awake...

His crimson orbs opened and he focused on the one figure in the room. There she was again, in all her beauty, staring at him with those captivating emerald eyes of hers. Batting her long thick lashes at him, looking so innocent...

A light blush covered the crests of his cheeks as the Akatsuki member got into a sitting position and looked at the young woman by his bedside. A look of concern etched its way onto her façade and her brows knitted together.

"How are you feeling Itachi?" She asked intently.

Looking at his folded hands, Itachi gave out a disgruntled sigh as he looked at the wet cloth in his lap.

"My head still hurts, but other than that I'm fine..."

Showing her famous smile to him, Sakura was about to leave the room. Instead Itachi had called her back, as if he were pleading her...

"Sakura-san... Can you stay?" He asked childishly.

Nodding her head, Sakura pulled up a chair and sat by the Uchiha's bedside. For some reason, to Sakura this felt as if Itachi had never lost his memories in the first place and everything had gone back to normal... The way things were suppose to be in the first place.

Handing him a few pills for the headache Itachi was experiencing, Sakura filled a glass with crystal clear water and watched as he swallowed the pill with a mouthful of cool water. Taking the empty glass from him, Sakura placed it on the wooden bedside table and went back to conversing with Itachi.

He had actually laughed a couple of times when Sakura would tell him about her past and the many stupid things one of her very good friends had done countless times. Of course the person she was speaking of was the one and only Uzumaki Naruto from the hidden leaf village of Konohagakure.

_That name?_

_Why do I suddenly feel as if I've heard it before?_

XxXxXxXx

"_Remember Kisame... were here for one reason **only**..." The Uchiha said casually._

"_To retrieve the Kyubi inside that Uzumaki kid."_

_Both men nodded their heads as they ventured off towards the front gates of a large village known as Konoha. The location of the nine-tailed fox known as Kyubi... _

XxXxXxXx

Shaking his head vigorously, Itachi began to rub his temples as a new found headache settled in and made him lie back down as Sakura placed the still cold cloth on his forehead. His eyes soon found comfort in looking at the woman's bulging stomach. His eyes softened at the thought of the child she was carrying was truly his...

_Was she being truthful? _

_Or simply playing with my emotions?_

"Is there anything else you need Itachi?" The kunoichi asked kindly.

Shaking his head, Sakura settled in the chair and subconsciously began to toy with the locket Itachi had given her a while back. She found peace when she trailed her index finger along the silver heart...

The emotions building up inside of her threatened to escape from her the longer she endured being in the same room with Itachi who had amnesia. It was too much for her broken heart bear any longer, she felt the need to crack...

Just as his crimson eyes closed, Sakura let out a small sob and took her hand away from the silver necklace as she covered her mouth with both hands. Unwanted tears were begging to be let to fall from being held in for far too long.

As soon as she thought that Itachi had fallen asleep, Sakura tightly shut her emerald orbs and let a river of tears trail down her cheeks and drip off her chin. Her shoulders shook from the amount of crying she was doing.

_I promised myself that I would **not **cry!_

_It just worries everyone around me..._

_But this pain... It hurts too much to fight back against it..._

_I should accept it for once..._

She could feel the child inside her womb kick against the walls of her stomach. The child that Itachi and she had created **together**.

She could feel her name being faintly called out. Her head snapped up and she was now looking into a pair of crimson eyes. They seemed to be full of concern. Concern for the immense pain she was going through at the moment...

"Sakura-chan, please don't cry..."

She could stop the tears from falling. Too many things were swirling around inside her head at that very minute that nothing she was telling herself to do was working. She had wanted to leave the room and not disrupt Itachi with her crying, but she stayed glued to the chair.

Mayou's words began to repeat inside his head while he looked at a crying Sakura.

_This is eating her up inside..._

_Remember that._

A gasp left Itachi's throat as he held his head with both hands and shook it violently. The headache had just gotten worse and continued to escalade with each and every passing minute.

**-**

_Sakura..._

"_Aishiteru."_

**-**

_Maybe as lovers?_

_As if they needed each other..._

**-**

_Both had taught each other to love once again._

_Nothing would tear them apart ever again..._

**-**

His head was pounding at that moment. The moment all these flashbacks began to flood his already throbbing head and made it hurt all the more... It was as if he were looking into a pair of crimson eyes... Like his own reflection? They seemed to sooth the pain in his head and cool his fever down by a little bit...

_Sakura..._

_My sweet cherry blossom..._

Her sobbing entered his ears and spiked his senses, making him leave the comfortable bed he was accustomed to and wrap his muscled arms around the broken kunoichi. Her crying ceased as she felt warmth flood throughout her entire body.

Was this for real?

She had no clue...

Sniffling and trying her best to hold back a few sobs, Sakura slowly returned the embrace and buried her face in the crook of his neck. His hand came to stroke her long pink tresses and pull her closer than humanly possible.

All he knew what the he had to be close to her at the moment...

He **needed **to!

They stayed in that position for a while before Sakura felt the need to sleep to be too overpowering for her to overcome. Though Itachi pulled away slightly and brought his face oh so close to her own tear stained face.

His lips captured her soft ones and instantly a jolt of passion spread through their bodies. Wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling closer, Sakura ran her fingers throughout Itachi's long raven hair.

The kiss soon after ended, but to Sakura it felt like an eternity. The way he kissed her, was like nothing she had ever experienced before in her life. The kiss they shared was chaste but it did hold longing and need...

Looking into each other's eyes, Itachi stumbled backwards and landed on the ground. Having to look up at the beauty that was Haruno Sakura... The eldest Uchiha watched as Sakura's eyes widened a fraction before she knelt beside his fallen form.

"Saku... ra..." His voice was soft.

"Yes!?! Itachi, I'm right here!" She spoke frantically.

Touching the silver necklace, Itachi watched as yet more memories of his past life flooded his vision and he was forced to watch them quickly pass by. His eyes were wide as well, if not, wider than that of Sakura's...

Catching the kunoichi off guard, Itachi embraced her once again. His breath fanned against her neck and his voice was in a hush by her ear as he tried speaking.

"Is it really you Sakura?"

"Y... yes Itachi..." Was her response.

Pulling back, Itachi stared into her emerald eyes.

"What happened and where am I?"

A confused look made itself known on her face as she answered his questions.

"You're in the recovery room..."

A look of shock was evident on his handsome face as he knitted his brows together.

"Why the hell for?" He asked in concern.

"You mean... you don't remember anything?"

He shook his head.

"I thought I was supposed to be dead? After you and Kisame escaped the castle it collapsed on Orochimaru and me..."

Tears blurred her vision as Sakura was faced with the truth! The truth that Itachi had somehow regained his memories! Her heart did a flip in her chest as she squeezed his hand and began explaining **everything**...

"I found you one day and brought you back to Akatsuki with the help of Kisame."

"After that we found out that you had amnesia and could remember nothing..."

He turned his head away. Itachi knew that deep inside, everything that had happened hurt Sakura and made her cry... He promised long ago that he would **never **be the reason why she had cried!

Standing from the cold floor, Sakura let her small arms wrap around Itachi's middle form. He pulled her close to him as well and placed kisses along her neck and stopped at her jaw only to softly claim her lips.

Her hands were placed on her stomach and slowly he began to rub her stomach. He could feel a small kick coming from inside her stomach which made him smile into the kiss. Just to know that he would soon have a child made his heart leap...

Pulling away, Itachi interlaced his fingers with Sakura's and both exited the recovery room and walked towards their bedroom. Sakura laid down on the bed and Itachi soon followed after, her head on top his muscled chest until she slowly fell asleep...

"Aishiteru Itachi..." She whispered.

"Aishiteru Sakura-chan..." The eldest Uchiha said while watching her sleeping form.

He too soon found comfort in sleeping with the woman he longed for and closed his crimson eyes only to fall into a deep sleep, with the kunoichi only on his mind...

**XxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note**

**Hey! It's me again! Tee hee. How did you like this chappie? I was really excited to have Itachi's memories return and restore peace in Akatsuki once again. Well... this chapter took me a good 2 hours to do, thank God for my I-pod! Were would I be without it? Ummm... Ya I'm gonna make this short and sweet as not to bore the hell out of you with my ranting on. This is important and crucial to this story, so I would be grateful if you would reply. She I add a few extra chapters (like another sequel to this one) with the growing up of Itachi and Sakura's child? I don't know if anyone would like that but only one person has actually replied from the last chapter and I thank them for that. The person has said that yes indeed, I should have like a sequel with their child, now I want to know who else would be interesting in that...? **

**Hugs 'n' Kisses**

**Read and Review**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**

**XxXxXxXx**


	22. Great First Son

**Sweet Sensations**

**XxXxXxXx**

_Tears blurred her vision as Sakura was faced with the truth! The truth that Itachi had somehow regained his memories! Her heart did a flip in her chest as she squeezed his hand and began explaining **everything**..._

"_I found you one day and brought you back to Akatsuki with the help of Kisame."_

"_After that we found out that you had amnesia and could remember nothing..."_

_He turned his head away. Itachi knew that deep inside, everything that had happened hurt Sakura and made her cry... He promised long ago that he would **never **be the reason why she had cried!_

_Standing from the cold floor, Sakura let her small arms wrap around Itachi's middle form. He pulled her close to him as well and placed kisses along her neck and stopped at her jaw only to softly claim her lips._

_Her hands were placed on her stomach and slowly he began to rub her stomach. He could feel a small kick coming from inside her stomach which made him smile into the kiss. Just to know that he would soon have a child made his heart leap..._

_Pulling away, Itachi interlaced his fingers with Sakura's and both exited the recovery room and walked towards their bedroom. Sakura laid down on the bed and Itachi soon followed after, her head on top his muscled chest until she slowly fell asleep..._

"_Aishiteru Itachi..." She whispered._

"_Aishiteru Sakura-chan..." The eldest Uchiha said while watching her sleeping form._

_He too soon found comfort in sleeping with the woman he longed for and closed his crimson eyes only to fall into a deep sleep, with the kunoichi only on his mind..._

**XxXxXxXx**

Chapter 22: **Great First Son**

**XxXxXxXx**

The crisp morning air floated into an open window of Itachi and Sakura's chambers where they continued to lay in bed together. Both their foreheads were pressed against each other and their fingers still entwined.

Their warm breaths lingered as the space between them got smaller and smaller, until finally Itachi decided to close the distance and gave the kunoichi a chaste kiss... Sakura wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck as she closed the space between their bodies and they were molded together perfectly...

Feeling the need to sleep vanishing, Sakura and Itachi sat up and left the bright room only to walk into the kitchen where Mayou and Deidara were having an argument about something. Though, both stopped their bickering when they spotted the two enter and sit down opposite from each other.

Mayou looked at Itachi and then at Sakura who seemed to be actually happy for once...

"Sakura-chan..." She said slowly.

Said woman turned her head in Mayou's direction and flashed her a bright smile as she said good morning to the Akatsuki member.

"Itachi?" Deidara started.

Looking at his fellow Akatsuki member, Itachi gave the man a smirk before setting his eyes on the pink haired woman who had currently received a cup of steaming tea from Mayou and began to drink it slowly, as not to burn her tongue.

"Okay! What the hell is going on!?!" Screamed Deidara while holding his head.

Both looked at the confused blonde and the equally confused blue haired Akatsuki member.

"Itachi recovered his memories..." Sakura stated while Itachi nodded his head.

Both members looked astonished and surprised as they approached the Uchiha and stared at his face, almost to see if they were lying.

"Are you serious Sakura-chan!?!" Mayou and Deidara said in monotone.

Giving out a laugh, Sakura stood from her seat as well as Itachi and nodded her head enthusiastically while thanking Mayou for the tea.

"No problem Sakura-chan..."

Both took their seats and once again they began to argue about random things. Though, Mayou was always the winner and Deidara always came out with a bruise or two...

XxXxXxXx

Pulled flush against Itachi's muscled chest, Sakura gripped his shoulders as she placed her face in the crook of his neck and breathed in his musky scent. Oh how she dreamt of this happening and now... finally it was!

_I'm no longer alone..._

Itachi splayed kisses on her head and then after her slender neck. Earning him small giggles from Sakura who wrapped her arms tightly around the Uchiha and held him so close to her...

_In reality, I never really was alone..._

"Sakura-chan... how long did I have amnesia for?" He asked out of the blue.

Looking away Sakura replied truthfully as she held back tears.

"To be honest... I lost count..."

_Was I in that state for that long that Sakura-chan lost count!?!_

_She had to deal with half of the pregnancy alone..._

Embracing the kunoichi, Itachi whispered endearments into her ear as he stroked her long pink tresses.

"I'll never leave you alone **ever **again." He said sternly.

"That's a promise..."

**2 months later**

"Itachi-kun!" Sakura called out.

No response.

Her brows drew together as she looked around the room and the rest of Akatsuki for any possible of the sharingan wielder. There was **no **sign of him anywhere! Spotting Mayou by the front doors, Sakura walked over to her and asked her about Itachi.

"Have you seen Itachi-kun?"

Placing a finger on her chin, Mayou began to rack her brain and began to remember very faintly of the events of the previous morning.

-

_The sun had yet to come out and the sky was slowly but surely beginning to lighten up with each passing minute or so... The blue haired woman stalked tiredly out of her and Deidara's chambers as she felt the need to drink something._

_Nearly dropping the glass currently in her hand, Mayou turned to face Itachi as he smirked at her messy hair and her tired eyes._

"_Are you going somewhere?" Mayou asked as she noticed his Akatsuki attire on at a time like this..._

_He smirked again as he turned his back on her and began to walk away slowly._

"_I just need to get something..."_

_That was all he said before disappearing, leaving Mayou to talk to herself as she walked back to her chambers and laid next to the blonde male who wrapped both arms around her waist._

"_Sakura-chan will kill you if you're gone too long..."_

-

"Umm...? I think he said that he was getting something?" Mayou said quietly.

A confused looked etched its way on Sakura's flawless face as she followed the Akatsuki member into the kitchen and took her seat beside the woman.

"What is he getting exactly?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

Shrugging her shoulders, Mayou began to prepare a cup of tea as Sakura left the kitchen area and stalked towards her chambers, an annoyed look crossed her features as she opened the door and shut it behind her.

_Why wouldn't he say anything about this to me?_

_And where did he go!?!_

She was too deep in thought to notice a fairly tall figure enter the room and walked towards her sitting form. Sakura turned her head and placed both hands on her hips while walking towards the eldest Uchiha.

"And where the hell have you been!?!" She nearly screamed.

Approaching the kunoichi, Itachi silenced her with a kiss before she could go on any further. His hands dug into his Akatsuki cloak pocket until he found a small red velvet box and outstretched his hand towards Sakura who seemed perplexed.

Slowly, the Uchiha opened the top of the box and watched as Sakura face lit up and she almost tackled Itachi to the ground by doing so. The box stayed perfectly safe, though you can't say the same thing for Itachi who was being crushed against Sakura who was hugging him way too tightly.

"Thank you so much Itachi-kun!" She squealed.

"I'd do anything for you Sakura-chan..." He stated while taking the small silver ring out of the box and sliding it onto Sakura's left ring finger where it fit perfectly.

It was a simple yet elegant ring. A thin silver band with three small diamonds in the middle; they seemed to sparkle in the light of the room as Sakura looked at the beautiful ring on her left finger and then at Itachi.

As his left hand came closer to her cheek to caress it, Sakura couldn't help but notice a silver ring adorning Itachi's left ring finger. Sakura embraced the Uchiha who smiled a genuine smile and hugged her back with just as much love...

**1 month later**

Her knuckles were white, as Sakura balled a fist and let out a pain fill scream that reached all ears, especially Mayou who was in the process of talking her through the birthing process as much as could.

"Take in a deep breath Sakura-chan!" She instructed loudly.

"Now... push!"

Groaning, Sakura did her best not to pull out her hair at the moment. The pain she was experiencing was like nothing she had **ever **felt before! Her face was a beet red colour and her knuckles looked as if they would turn blue any second, though they did not.

This had been going on for a total of 3 ½ hours and Sakura felt totally drained of energy. Her body was burning and her face was filled with her sweat mixed with tears. Mayou had told Itachi to wait outside while she helped deliver the baby, something that she had **no **experience in whatsoever!

"One more push Sakura-chan!" She cried

"Your almost there!"

Doing as she was told by the blue haired woman, Sakura pushed with all her might until she felt like she was going to burst. Watching as a head came into view, Mayou looked Sakura in the eyes and began speak again.

"I see the head! Push again!"

Nodding her head numbly, Sakura took in a much needed breath before using the last of her strength to push the baby out. As the room quieted a new noise made itself known and it was one that both Itachi and Sakura were glad to here...

The crying of a child could be heard as Mayou wrapped it up in a white blanket and handed it to Sakura who looked at the child's small face and smiled brightly. Itachi opened the door and was at Sakura side in the blink of an eye.

It felt so weird for Itachi to be seated next to the woman he loves and looking at _his_ child. All of this didn't seem real to him, he never would have expected to fall in love with Haruno Sakura and actually have a child!

Handing the baby over to Itachi carefully, he took it with care and stared at the infant's face. It was too young to know whether it looked more like Itachi or Sakura. Even the hair color could not be determined, but what they both knew was that the smile plastered on the child's small face was that of Sakura's, that was for sure...

"Daichi..." Itachi whispered out.

Turning her head to look at Itachi, Sakura spoke quietly.

"What?"

Gently rocking the baby, Itachi repeated the name again.

"Daichi... our child will be called Daichi..."

The name sounded good to Sakura's ears as she repeated the entire name to herself...

"Uchiha Daichi..."

_Great first son..._

As Itachi continued to gently rock the small baby boy, Sakura seemed to have lost her breath at the very sight she was seeing before her. It was something that she had always dreamt of happening to her and Sasuke, not Itachi!

_He'll be a great father..._

**5 months later**

Finishing changing Daichi's diaper, Sakura placed the small child in the crib Itachi had gone out and bought for him... Sakura rubbed the child's head as he began to chew on a soft toy that she had chose for him.

Laughter erupted from the child's throat as Sakura began to play with it. Stopping however when Itachi entered the room and wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist, pulling her closer to him.

"He looks just like you Itachi..." She stated.

He smiled at his beautiful wife as she continued to watch the small child laugh at nothing in particular.

**1 ½ years later**

Placing the Daichi on her lap, Sakura began to slowly bottle feed the still small child. Daichi had turned 1 year old a few months ago.

_January 29..._

Watching as the child continued to laugh; Sakura took the empty bottle away from Daichi and picked the infant up as she began to pat his back until she heard him burp and placed him on the carpeted floor where he began to play with various toys.

Handing his wife a glass of water, Itachi took his seat on the couch next to her as he watched the small child play with the toys he and Sakura had gotten for him. Like his father, Daichi had piercing sharingan eyes, though he had chestnut brown hair and Sakura's smile.

Pulling the small woman close to him, Itachi watched as the first child he had ever had grew up slowly before his eyes...

**5 years later**

"Daichi come here..." Sakura said to her son.

Laughing as he ran towards the pink haired woman, Daichi looked to where Sakura was pointing and his eyes looked at the pile of toys scattered on the floor.

"Remember what your father and I said about cleaning up after you're done playing?" She said.

The brown haired child nodded his head slowly as he looked at his mother's stern face.

"Sorry mommy..." He said while picking up a few toys and putting them away.

Sakura's face softened when Daichi began to clean up the mess. He never gave her any trouble and listened well to what both his parents told him. Sakura had said that he was an obedient child and was not the _trouble maker_ type...

Hugging his mother's leg, Daichi raised his hands over his head, signaling that he wanted to be picked up which Sakura found very cute.

Giving her child a warm smile, Sakura picked him up and hugged him softly before placing a small kiss on his forehead and walking out of the room only to walk into the kitchen. Mayou smiled at the child as she began to prepare some lunch for everyone in Akatsuki.

Still on his mother's lap, Daichi's face brightened up when the blue haired woman placed a steaming bowl of ramen in front of the child. Instantly he went to eat it, which astonished both women to no extent...

_He eats like Naruto..._

Itachi and the rest of the male members still went on regular missions. This didn't bother Sakura, for she knew that there was nothing she could say in the matter... Her eyes darted to where Itachi's stood, arms crossed, leaning against the doorway of the kitchen.

"Daddy's back!" Daichi hollered.

The six year old child hopped off of Sakura's lap and into the arms of Itachi who embraced the child and placed a small kiss on the toddler's head. Sitting beside Sakura, Itachi gave her a warm smile before eating his own food and she as well...

"Daddy, play with me after!" Daichi cried.

Nodding his head, the small child went off to play with Mayou who took his hand and walked him towards the child's room. Sakura held the Uchiha's hand as he rubbed her knuckles with his thumb.

The years had gone by quickly and before Sakura knew it she was now at the age of 25 while Itachi was at the age of 27... To Itachi it seemed as if Sakura hadn't aged one bit, the same went for Itachi who kept his handsome face and muscular body...

Sakura looked at the rind around her left finger and the other on Itachi's exact same finger. She felt so warm inside, knowing that she had a beautiful child with the man she loves with all her heart and always will...

And as both parents realized just how damn luck they really were, a warm smile was glued to their faces and nothing would be able to wipe it off...

_Nothing..._

**XxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter that took me a series of hours to complete. I am so god damn tired and desperately need rest if I'm to review ASAP! XXP So what did all of you wonderful readers think of this chapter, it was like a bit of time skipping and the total amount of time skipped was exactly 5 ½ years. XD I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, especially the baby scenes with Sakura and Itachi, I hope I did an alright job doing all that...?**

**I will be adding more chapters to this story with the child growing into his teen years and everything, so this story should continue for another 2-3 chapters and then it's the end of the entire story! I don't want it to end though! I had so much fun writing this story and I have to say that it's my ALL time fav story out of all mine that I had the most fun writing and all my reviewers are the BEST! I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow (Tuesday) the earliest, if not (Thursday) the latest. XXP Oh! And if you would like to see a pic of the baby and the ring that Sakura wears go to my profile page, but the child in the picture does not have red eyes so you'll just have to imagine him with red eyes. Ok?**

**Read and Review**

**Hugs 'n' kisses**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**

**XxXxXxXx **


	23. New Member

**Sweet Sensations**

**XxXxXxXx**

"_Daddy's back!" Daichi hollered._

_The six year old child hopped off of Sakura's lap and into the arms of Itachi who embraced the child and placed a small kiss on the toddler's head. Sitting beside Sakura, Itachi gave her a warm smile before eating his own food and she as well..._

"_Daddy, play with me after!" Daichi cried._

_Nodding his head, the small child went off to play with Mayou who took his hand and walked him towards the child's room. Sakura held the Uchiha's hand as he rubbed her knuckles with his thumb._

_The years had gone by quickly and before Sakura knew it she was now at the age of 25 while Itachi was at the age of 27... To Itachi it seemed as if Sakura hadn't aged one bit, the same went for Itachi who kept his handsome face and muscular body..._

_Sakura looked at the rind around her left finger and the other on Itachi's exact same finger. She felt so warm inside, knowing that she had a beautiful child with the man she loves with all her heart and always will..._

_And as both parents realized just how damn luck they really were, a warm smile was glued to their faces and nothing would be able to wipe it off..._

_Nothing..._

**XxXxXxXx**

Chapter 23: **New Member**

**XxXxXxXx**

Seasons changed, months passed, then came years... Uchiha Daichi had reached his teen years at the ripe age of 14. He ran his fingers through his short brown hair as he walked down a long corridor in Akatsuki.

Sakura, now at the age of 33, over the years it seemed that she had grown to become more beautiful. Uchiha Itachi, age 35, he was currently on a mission with Kisame, leaving Sasori, Deidara and Mayou at the base.

Itachi had said to Sakura that after the mission was over and he returned, he wanted to talk with her about something important and now she awaited Itachi's arrival...

Daichi walked in with his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at his mother. Drinking the last of the tea, Sakura stood from her seat and gave her only son a smile. Daichi returned it and took his own seat.

"Is dad coming back today?" He said.

Nodding her head, Sakura prepared a hot cup of tea and set it in front of the brown haired Uchiha, who took it gratefully and began to sip it slowly, savoring the taste as it washed down his throat and soothed it...

Daichi was a handsome young man, coming in around the height of 5'2. The sharingan was passed down to him from his father... From watching her son grow into his teen years, Sakura knew that he was a kind and gentle boy.

He had a heart of gold and a smile just like his mother's. Sakura took the cup from him as soon as he finished and placed it in the sink. Nearly startling the two of them, Itachi walked into the kitchen, his face was stern even as his son and wife sent him a smile and welcomed him home from the mission...

Calling Sakura into a room, Itachi sat at the edge of a bed with his wife in his lap. His arms were wrapped securely around her waist as he pulled her close to his muscled chest.

"Sakura..." He began slowly.

Turning her head to look at him in the face, Itachi received the kunoichi's full attention...

"It's about Daichi; I think that he should become a member of Akatsuki..."

Her emerald orbs widened in shock as she scrambled off of Itachi.

"Are you insane Itachi?" She cried.

"He'll get himself killed!"

Standing up so that he towered of the pink haired woman, Itachi gently took her hand in his and held her close to him.

"Not if I train him..."

She contemplated his words whispered into her ear, still... she didn't want to put her only son's life on the line to be apart of Akatsuki...

Outside the room, Daichi had overheard everything, his onyx eyes widened in fear. He knew that he wasn't strong, he didn't even like fighting or yelling for that matter! Opening the door to the room where both his parents were in, Daichi sent them a blank stare...

"Daichi..." His mother whispered out.

Turning his head away, the youngest Uchiha balled a fist as he urged himself to calm down...

Taking a step towards her only son, Sakura outstretched her arm, as if silently asking the boy to take her hand. Pulling back, Sakura looked to the side as she felt Itachi placed his hands on her shoulders and look at their son.

"Daichi, go to the training grounds..." He ordered.

"I'll meet you there."

The brown haired male, walked away and out of the room. Silence reigned as Sakura and Itachi kept quiet, only listening to their breathing. Sakura looked up at her husband who caressed her cheek and whispered endearments in her ear.

"He'll be fine, Sakura..."

Closing her eyes for a moment, Sakura left Itachi and walked into her own chambers and buried herself under layers of blankets...

**-**

Daichi had done as his father had told him to do; he waited patiently for the older male to arrive which didn't take all that long... Itachi stood a at least 20 feet away from him, his Akatsuki cloak dancing with the oncoming breeze...

"Come at me..." Itachi said.

The brown haired male, sent him a questioning glance, but nonetheless did as he was told. Running at his father, Daichi gave out a gasp when Itachi raised his fist and quickly ducked to the ground while covering his head with his hands...

Scratching the back of his head, Itachi sent his only son a stern expression before ordering him to stand up. Itachi began to head towards a forest area where there were lots of trees; Daichi was told to control his chakra and focus it to the bottom of his feet.

This was an easy task for Daichi who picked chakra control up a while back. He did as he was told and watched as his father ran up a nearby tree and hung upside down with no problem whatsoever.

Taking in a deep breath, Daichi ran towards a tree and was relieved to find that he was actually running up a tree, though when he reached his destination and was hanging upside down, he lost control and came tumbling down.

Itachi was quick and caught the boy before he could hit the ground, Sakura would kill him if Daichi came back with a single scratch on his body...

The youngest Uchiha tried again and again... and again. Nearly a half hour later he finally picked up on it and was happily hanging upside down next to his father who smirked at him and landed on his own two feet.

Doing the same, Daichi was happy that he landed on his feet instead of his head; it seemed that Itachi was happy with his progress as well, for he patted his back and went on with a new lesson to teach him...

A kunai in hand, Daichi concentrated on the target and threw it towards it. For almost an hour, Daichi had been throwing various weapons at the targets but didn't manage to hit the bulls eye mark, like his father had done so easily...

Gripping the weapon tightly, Daichi threw it with all his might and smiled as the kunai embedded itself into the middle of the target, just like his father. They had been at it for most of the day and by the time Daichi had collapsed from exhaustion; Itachi had to carry him back to Akatsuki base where Sakura confronted him in the corridor.

"Is he okay?" She asked in concern.

Nodding his head and brushing a stray hair from the boy's eyes, Itachi parted his lips and began to speak in a hush.

"Just exhausted..."

Yawning, Itachi placed his son in his bed and pulled the covers over his body. Sakura placed a kiss on his forehead and left the room with Itachi. Both headed back to their own room where they changed into their sleepwear and snuggled in bed with each other...

Rolling on top of her, Sakura squeaked at Itachi's actions as he captured her lips and plunged his tongue into her mouth, savoring her sweet taste as he explored her crevice. Kissing him back with as much force, Sakura ran her fingers through his hair and moaned into the kiss...

"Are you trying to get me pregnant again?" She asked.

Giving her a chaste kiss, Itachi replied almost seductively...

"Maybe..."

Giggling, Sakura enjoyed the time she had with Itachi. Some nights she had to sleep alone because he was always gone on missions. Mayou and Daichi were the only ones she spoke to during the period when Itachi was away...

_This moment was everything..._

XxXxXxXx

Months later, Daichi would be turning 15, January 29th and had just recently completed his training with his father. He had learned a lot during the training and was thankful for it because now he was a lot stronger than ever before...

His attitude seemed to have changed as well, he began to act a little bit more like his father instead of his father, and nonetheless, he was still a good kid. Sakura hurried into her son's room as he pulled on his Akatsuki cloak and stared at her.

"What?" He asked.

Embracing her child, Sakura placed a kiss on his head as she put on his woven hat...

"Be careful Daichi..." She started.

"Come back in one piece..."

Smirking at his mother, Daichi gave her the thumbs up sign before leaving the room and heading towards the front entrance where his father and Kisame awaited him... Waving goodbye to Deidara, Mayou, Kisame and Sakura, the three left in a mad hurry even as the rain outside pelted against them...

_Stay safe..._

Sakura watched as the three men disappeared in the distance, a sad smile graced her lips as she shut the door and she and Mayou walked into the kitchen, while Deidara returned to his chambers and let sleep overcome him.

Both women sat at the kitchen table, enjoying the food that Mayou had made. Sakura laughed as Mayou began to make fun of Deidara, but Sakura could see that she really cared for the blonde haired male even though he was sometimes insensitive...

"Do you know how long the mission will last?" Sakura asked out of the blue.

Thinking hard, Mayou placed a finger on her chin as she racked her brain for a possible answer.

"I think a few days..."

Smiling pleasantly, Sakura set her glass of water aside as she began to eat the bowl of ramen provided by Mayou. Ramen was Daichi's all time favorite thing to eat; it reminded Sakura a lot like her good old friend Uzumaki Naruto...

XxXxXxXx

Blood spilled from the wounded ninja that died before they even hit the ground. Daichi looked at the kunai he had used to end this man's life a moment ago...

Gripping the weapon tightly in his hand, Daichi followed behind his father and Kisame who killed countless ninja that got in their way. Blood covered Daichi's entire body and he felt like a cold, heartless killer...

Jumping out of the way of a soaring kunai, Daichi sent shuriken flying towards an unsuspecting shinobi and watched as the person fell to the ground, numerous shuriken embedded into his back, blood pooling out of his wounds...

Entering the castle, Daichi watched with wide eyes as his father slaughtered anyone standing in his way and ordered him to follow close behind him. Kisame severed many heads fro, their bodies and watched as they rolled to the floor, mouths still open...

Daichi was suppose to retrieve a scroll from the castle; entering a dimly lit room, the youngest Uchiha avoided being hit from behind and snapped the neck of the ninja who dared to attack him...

Taking the scroll and safely pocketing it, Daichi left the room while calling out to his father who was busy fighting off numerous ninja...

"I've got it dad!" He cried.

Nodding his head, the elder Uchiha signaled for Kisame to finish the small amount of remaining shinobi and left the castle. They had been traveling for a day and it would take another day just to get back to Akatsuki...

_My son... _

_New fine member of Akatsuki..._

**XxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note**

**This story will be taking a drastic turn in the next chapter and already I can't wait to begin to write it! XP I hope that you liked this chappie and am so sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors I might have not fixed... Gomen :(**

**I have a picture of Daichi in his teen years in my profile page, titled _Teen Daichi, _or something like that... The next chapter, I promise will be very exciting!**

**Read and Review**

**Hugs 'n' kisses**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**

**XxXxXxXx **


	24. Reunited

**Sweet Sensations**

**XxXxXxXx**

_Gripping the weapon tightly in his hand, Daichi followed behind his father and Kisame who killed countless ninja that got in their way. Blood covered Daichi's entire body and he felt like a cold, heartless killer..._

_Jumping out of the way of a soaring kunai, Daichi sent shuriken flying towards an unsuspecting shinobi and watched as the person fell to the ground, numerous shuriken embedded into his back, blood pooling out of his wounds..._

_Entering the castle, Daichi watched with wide eyes as his father slaughtered anyone standing in his way and ordered him to follow close behind him. Kisame severed many heads fro, their bodies and watched as they rolled to the floor, mouths still open..._

_Daichi was suppose to retrieve a scroll from the castle; entering a dimly lit room, the youngest Uchiha avoided being hit from behind and snapped the neck of the ninja who dared to attack him..._

_Taking the scroll and safely pocketing it, Daichi left the room while calling out to his father who was busy fighting off numerous ninja..._

"_I've got it dad!" He cried._

_Nodding his head, the elder Uchiha signaled for Kisame to finish the small amount of remaining shinobi and left the castle. They had been traveling for a day and it would take another day just to get back to Akatsuki..._

_My son... _

_New fine member of Akatsuki..._

**XxXxXxXx**

Chapter 24: **Reunited**

**XxXxXxXx**

Embracing both her son and husband, Sakura gave out a sigh of relief knowing that they were fine and arrived safely back to Akatsuki base. Itachi placed a hand on Daichi's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze and smiling at him when the boy looked up at his face.

"You did good Daichi..."

Smiling back, the brown haired male left both his parents and proceeded into his room, closing the door behind him and laying on the bed provided...

_I can't believe I'm apart of Akatsuki now!_

Turning on his side and glancing at the clock, Daichi let his eyes fall closed and was lulled to sleep, his dark orbs closing and opening for a short while and then, nothing...

XxXxXxXx

"**_Naruto... the 6th Hokage of Konoha..."_**

**_Tsunade began a coughing fit as her lungs tried to take in more oxygen..._**

"_**Tsunade-sama!"**_

_**That was the very first time he had added 'sama' after her first name, usually he referred to her as 'granny Tsunade' or 'baa-chan'...**_

"**_Naruto... you've grown to be a fine young man-"_**

_**She clamped a hand over her mouth to cease the oncoming coughs that began to erupt from her sore throat.**_

"**_Take care, 6th hokage..."_**

_**Hazel eyes closed as the rise and fall of her chest came to a halt. The kyubi holder shook her shoulders, screamed her name countless times, even though he knew that Tsunade would never again wake up...**_

_**Rest in peace...**_

_**Tear filled cerulean orbs closed as Uzumaki Naruto held back sobs and tremors that ran throughout his entire body. He held her so close to him, yes. She did get on his nerves almost all the time, but he had grown to respect her...**_

_**You were the closest person I had to an actual relative...**_

_**Tsunade-sama...**_

"_**Naruto..." A deep voice interrupted his crying.**_

_**Turning his head to the side, he watched as Hatake Kakashi approached him, his one visible eye filled with unshed tears that he held back... The older male pulled Naruto to his feet from the spot on the floor he had been accustomed to for almost 2 hours...**_

**_Taking the hokage's official hat off the bedside table, Kakashi handed it to his former student and watched as he placed it on his head while looking at the lifeless body of the 5th hokage..._**

_**If only Sakura were still here... she might have been able to save her...**_

_**Balling a fist, Naruto tightly shut his eyes and opened them abruptly when Shizune, Tsunade's apprentice, entered and lowered her eyes at her dead teacher...**_

_**Falling to her knees, Shizune let a river of tears fall freely from her wide eyes as she continued to stare at Tsunade. She knew this day would come, Tsunade had already told her in advance that if she were to leave this world, Naruto would be the next chosen Hokage to rule Konohagakure...**_

_**Bowing in respect, Naruto left the room along with a crying Shizune, who he escorted out, since her knees would buckle each and every time she would try to stand...**_

_**-**_

**_In a days time, the former hokage's funeral was held, everyone in Konoha paid their respects to her and brought flowers of parting to her. And that same day, Naruto was officially the 6th hokage; everyone showed him respect by bowing their heads. Though, Naruto was too saddened to do anything but stand their..._**

_**-**_

"Naruto-sama!" Shizune called from inside the hokage's tower.

He had grown a lot, looking like an exact duplicate of Yondaime. Sitting back in his chair, Naruto watched as Shizune stumbled into the office, bowing her head for not knocking first before entering.

"Shizune, I already told you that you don't have to add _sama _after my name."

"Just call me Naruto..."

Bowing in apology, Shizune was spoken to again.

"And you don't have to bow either..."

"Yes of course Naruto..." Shizune said, almost bowing again.

Clasping his hands together and placing them on his lap, Naruto parted his lips.

"What was it that you wanted?"

Snapping back to why she had come into his office, Shizune replied sternly.

"ANBU have just reported back, Sound is supposedly planning an attack on Konoha..."

Narrowing his eyes in anger, Naruto stood from his seat and headed out the door.

"Then we'll stop them from invading, summon the following shinobi..."

Naming out 10 familiar names, Shizune went to work on gathering them in the hokage's office. She did in a matter of minutes, all the said ninja stood lazily in the hokage's office, a few with their hands in their pockets, some with their arms crossed, standing completely straight and one reading the latest issue of _icha icha paradise..._

_Nara Shikamaru..._

_Hatake Kakashi. _

_Akimichi Chouji... _

_Aburame Shino..._

_Inuzuka Kiba..._

_Hyuga Neji..._

_Might Guy..._

_Rock Lee..._

_Tenten..._

_Sai..._

Most of the rookie nine from years back, Naruto explained the plan carefully and all agreed to do what was best to protect Konohagakure and keep Sound away... Raising his arm in the air, Naruto declared that he would be going as well, which shocked everyone but Kakashi who smiled behind his orange book.

It was decided that they would leave early in the morning the very next day and meet at the front gates of Konoha. Removing his hokage wear, Naruto pulled on his old orange jumpsuit from when he was just fifteen years old and continued to wear until now.

It felt so good to be in his old clothes again, almost made him feel like he were still a teenager and like he were going on a mission with Sasuke and Sakura once again...

_That was then and this is now..._

_Their both gone..._

XxXxXxXx

Pacing around his room, Daichi thought about the mission his father had just informed him about a few minutes ago. He warned his only son that it was one of the most dangerous missions they would ever be going on!

Something about a new Sound leader being even stronger than the last, named Orochimaru...

Itachi had told him that he wasn't going to force him to do the mission, but something in his heart was telling that he should accompany his father, even if it meant that he might die...

"Daichi..." His father said upon entering the room.

Looking at him, Daichi spoke.

"Dad, I _want _to go on the mission."

Nearing his son, Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I already told you that you don't have to go, you can stay here with your mother..."

"But, I **want **to go!" Daichi nearly yelled.

Gripping his son's shoulder, Itachi gave him a small smile.

"If that's really what you want, I'll go tell your mother now..."

He left the room, left Daichi to go over the many gruesome conclusions about the mission... If both he and his father died, his mother would be heartbroken...

_I hope I'm making the right decision..._

**-**

"I see..." Sakura said flatly.

Caressing his small wife's cheek, Itachi pulled her close to his body, wanting to feel her body against his before he left for the mission tomorrow morning...

"Sakura, I want you to know..." He began.

"That if anything happens to me, I'll always love you..."

Sealing the promise with a chaste kiss, Itachi watched as she held back unwanted tears but failed miserably and sobbed against the crook of his neck, taking in his sent just incase he weren't to return to her...

"I love you too and always will..." She breathed as sleep overpowered her...

"Same goes for me..."

**-**

The morning sun had yet to rise, but all Akatsuki members excluding Mayou who offered to stay at the base with Sakura, arrived at the front doors nonetheless. Itachi had just said goodbye to Sakura along with their son, who hide his tears...

Now as they continued to run at a quick pace towards sound, Daichi couldn't rid himself of a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach... Itachi could feel a great amount of chakra coming from the west and came to a stop telling Akatsuki to be alert and split go in pairs to search and destroy the enemy...

**-**

"Do you feel that Naruto?" Shikamaru said quietly.

Splitting up into pairs, the team searched for whoever wise was in the large forest along with them. Dodging Shuriken thrown at them, Naruto and Kakashi landed gracefully and were on high alert as two figured appeared from above and tried to perform a head assault, resulting in the two shinobi avoiding their weapons.

"Itachi..." Both men breathed in realization.

Both their eyes scanned over the other cloaked figure who they had no clue was. Narrowing his eyes at the young member of Akatsuki, Naruto got into a fighting pose and ran at them head first, fist raised at the small boy who easily dodged.

"Who is he!?!" Naruto growled.

Silence reigned over the four men, as everyone stayed completely still and watched as Itachi parted his lips and spoke in a stern voice.

"My son..."

Their eyes widened at what they had just heard...

"What?"

**XxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note**

**Lol that was kinda short I think. But w/e how did all of you readers like it? In the next chapter things will start to get really intense since I'll hopefully make it extra long and you will all be blown away!!! XXP**

**Read and Review**

**Hugs 'n' kisses**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**

**XxXxXxXx**


	25. Why!

**Sweet Sensations**

**XxXxXxXx**

"_Do you feel that Naruto?" Shikamaru said quietly._

_Splitting up into pairs, the team searched for whoever wise was in the large forest along with them. Dodging Shuriken thrown at them, Naruto and Kakashi landed gracefully and were on high alert as two figured appeared from above and tried to perform a head assault, resulting in the two shinobi avoiding their weapons._

"_Itachi..." Both men breathed in realization._

_Both their eyes scanned over the other cloaked figure who they had no clue was. Narrowing his eyes at the young member of Akatsuki, Naruto got into a fighting pose and ran at them head first, fist raised at the small boy who easily dodged._

"_Who is he!?!" Naruto growled._

_Silence reigned over the four men, as everyone stayed completely still and watched as Itachi parted his lips and spoke in a stern voice._

"_My son..."_

_Their eyes widened at what they had just heard..._

"_What?"_

**XxXxXxXx**

Chapter 25: **Why!?!**

**XxXxXxXx**

As the breeze blew by and rustled the leaves of the trees, Naruto and Kakashi continued to stare at the Uchiha in complete shock. Had their ears just deceived them, or was Itachi just playing with their minds?

They had no clue...

Smirking at the two, Itachi took out a kunai as well as his son, Daichi. Both approached the two men as they disappeared and reappeared behind them, weapons raised. Gripping their arms, Kakashi and Naruto delivered a kick to their stomachs, but frowned when the figured out that they were just clones...

Doing a back flip to avoid a series of shuriken, Naruto glanced around until he found Daichi already above and with a weapon in hand. Jumping out of the way, Naruto wiped sweat off his forehead as he spoke in a low monotone voice...

"If Itachi's your father then..."

"Who is your mother...?"

Daichi stayed still, contemplating if he should answer the older male or not. Parting his lips with a sigh, Daichi spoke in a quiet voice.

"My mother... is-"

"Watch out, Daichi!" His father screamed as Kakashi threw a kunai his way.

Avoiding the soaring weapon, Daichi went right back to fighting Naruto, who seemed to have the upper hand at the moment. Grunting when the tip of the kunai grazed his cheek and left a small cut in its wake; crimson blood dripped from the new wound and trailed down the rest of his cheek...

Wiping the blood away with the back of his hand, Daichi stands up straight and narrows his eyes on the new hokage...

Activating the sharingan, a blood trait that was passed down from his father to him, Daichi watches with his inhuman eyes as Naruto disappears and almost subconsciously ducks to avoid a kunai to the back.

He could already feel the immense power filling him, making him whole... Jumping into the air with, kunai and shuriken in hand and mouth, Daichi began to quickly throw them towards Naruto who dodged as many as he could possibly avoid.

One was embedded deep in the flesh of his upper leg, causing him to wince each and every time he took a single step. Fighting against the urge to fall to his knees in pain, Naruto ran at Daichi, creating 5 clones that helped pin the young man down.

Crying out in protest, Naruto limped towards his imprisoned enemy and brought a kunai to Daichi's throat.

"Now... about your mother..." He breathed.

Growling in annoyance, Daichi tried to shake the clones off of him but to no avail, they held him fast in place...

Pressing the kunai closer to Daichi's throat, drawing a small amount of blood, Naruto watched as he parted his lips set in a grim line and spoke hoarsely.

"Her name is..."

"Sakura."

The weapon fell from Naruto's tight grip he had on it, hitting the forest floor and left forgotten...

"S... Sakura-chan?" He whispered.

Moving away from the boy, Naruto instantly gripped his collar and brought his face close to Daichi's, yelling in his face.

"Where is she!?!"

Shoving Naruto away from him, Daichi grabbed the fallen kunai and ran towards the 6th hokage who nearly kicked himself in the back of the head for leaving the weapon up for grabs...

"Why would I tell _you _where she is?" Daichi screamed.

Jumping backwards, Naruto gripped Daichi's wrist and tightened his hold on it until he grunted in pain and tried to yank his hand away.

"What are you doing her anyways?" Daichi breathed out while dodging Naruto.

"Mission." Naruto said flatly.

Taking an interest in the conversation like battle they were having, Daichi asked another question and was shocked when the other male answered him, as if he were his friend instead of an enemy.

"Where to?"

"Sound..." The 6th hokage said.

Pinning Naruto down, Daichi gave him a questioning look.

"That's where _we_ are going..."

Kicking him off, Naruto stood up and thought it might be a good idea to rid himself of the kunai still embedded into his leg. Gripping what was sticking out, Naruto pulled and gave out a cry when he successfully took it out and watched as more blood stained his pants...

"Kuso..."

Looking up at the sky, Naruto noticed that it was nearly the afternoon. Everyone else was probably wondering what the hell they were doing to hold them back for so long.

"Kakashi!" Naruto called.

"We should cut this battle short, what about the reason were here for!?!"

Knocking Itachi to the floor, Kakashi and Naruto jumped into a large tree and just like that, they were gone. Leaving Itachi and Daichi to question what had just occurred...

"What now?" Daichi asked.

"We finish the mission..." Itachi stated as he began to run in the direction of Sound.

**-**

"Kakashi..." Naruto started.

"Hmm..."

"That boy... he said that Sakura-chan was his mother..."

Kakashi stopped in his tracks and turned to Naruto. His one eyes narrowed as he looked down at his feet.

"Are you sure?" He said sternly.

Nodding his head vigorously, Naruto clenched a fist.

"I'm positive."

**-**

Itachi and Daichi met up with the other 3 Akatsuki members; telling them of what happened between two hidden leaf shinobi a few minutes ago.

"Were still going through with the mission, right?" Deidara questioned.

"Hai..." Itachi responded while continuously running in the direction of Sound.

_Did that man know my mother...?_

_But how...?_

_Maybe they were friends..._

Snapping out of his thoughts as the sounds of grunting and screaming filled his ears. Daichi watched as his father slaughtered any Sound ninja that got in his way, making sure not to show them **any **mercy...

He wanted so desperately to cover his ears with his hands; try and keep that awful and gruesome screams from entering his ears, making him shudder... Nearly bumping into Kisame who he was currently running behind, Daichi glanced around their surroundings...

The area was still densely populated with trees, meaning that they were still _somewhere _in the largely spacious forest...

"Dad are-"He was interrupted by Itachi.

"Shh!"

Immediately shutting his mouth, Daichi watched as 10 Sound ninja surrounded them, weapons in hand, smirks plastered on their smug faces...

At once they all began a battle to the death, Itachi taking on 3 by himself and Daichi taking care of one, while the other members took care of the remaining... Itachi's son personally felt somehow intimidated by the tall and bulky male.

His long blue hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and around some parts of his body were metal plated protection. He would have to be careful not punch any of those... Coming at the young male, Daichi reluctantly dodged a fist from colliding with his gut...

Gripping a kunai tightly, Daichi forced it down upon the Sound ninja's shoulder where it should have pierced his skin and blood she have been pouring out... But the only thing that did happen was the ripping of the man's sleeve, revealing metal covering most of his upper arm...

"Dammit..." He cursed under his breath as a series of shuriken whizzed past his head, missing him by mere milliliters...

"I've gotta be more careful..."

Catching the ninja's fist in his small hand, Daichi forced the enemy backwards and managed to punch the side of his face. It seemed to have hurt Daichi more than the Sound ninja, who still seemed to be in perfect condition.

Catching Daichi off guard, the Sound ninja's fist collided with Daichi's chest; causing him to loose his breath for a second and hit the ground hard. His coughing fit started even as he stood and began to run towards him.

The Sound ninja was currently picking himself up from the ground as Daichi fell to his knees and clamped a hand to his mouth; pulling back as a faint blood mark stained the inside of his hand; making his eyes go wide.

_This can't be good..._

Seeing as his son was down and the enemy was approaching him, Itachi quickly finished his last ninja off and tackled the bulky male to the ground, making him slide into a tree and cause leaves to float gracefully down...

"Bastard!" The male spat at Itachi who could care less.

He was pulling his son to his feet, looking at his hand coated in blotches of blood. Itachi placed his hands on his shoulders and instructed Daichi to go where it was safe and that he would finish off the remaining ninja.

"Y... yes... father..." Daichi said in-between coughs.

Letting his body collapse near a tree, Daichi let his eyes stay half lidden as he watched his father defeat the Sound shinobi...

Knowing that the Sound ninja was protected by metal, Itachi decided to aim for his head which was left unprotected. By the time the Sound ninja hit the ground for the 2nd time, his entire left side of his face was blue and black with bruises.

Deciding to finish him off quickly, Itachi took out a kunai and disappeared only to reappear behind the ninja and drag the tip of the kunai along his exposed throat; making him gurgle and choke on his own blood...

The ninja's body went limp as he hit the ground and basked in his own blood pouring out of the wound in his neck... Running to his son's aid, Itachi once again helped him up and draped Daichi's arm around his neck, hauling him up and helping him walk towards the other members.

"He's hurt..." Itachi stated.

Blood stained some of the front part of his Akatsuki cloak as his son continued to cough non-stop. Holding in a cough, Daichi removed his arm from around his dad's neck and stood on wobbly legs, wiping the blood that trailed from the corner of his lip to his chin...

"Don't... stop because of me... please, let's keep going..." Daichi said in a pleading tone.

Looking down, Itachi caught his son's gaze and parted his lips, speaking slowly...

"Daichi... I'm not putting your life on the line for-"

"Please! I can handle a little injury!" Daichi cried.

Giving his son a stern expression, Itachi spoke again, this time not interrupted...

"Are you certain you want to keep going?"

Nodding his head, Daichi took off before the rest could even blink their eyes. Instantly, Itachi ran beside Daichi and the rest followed behind...

**-**

"Finally..." Deidara breathed.

Yes, the journey had been long but it seemed as if they had arrived before Naruto and whoever else he brought. Itachi smirked and all 5 of them began to run towards the castle like base in the center of a clearing...

Large mountains were situated behind the castle base, large ones... Kisame knocked down the door and all of them ran in a line down a long corridor, they could sense a powerful chakra coming from somewhere at the end of the long corridor.

As they reached the door, Itachi felt as if he had somehow felt this chakra before... It seemed to be so much stronger and immense than before though... This made him wonder...

As they entered the room, they were blinded by lights. The entire room was lit up, making them all squint and adjust to the brightness...

_What is going on?_

And it was at that very moment that Itachi understood the chakra he had felt and was feeling so much more at the moment; for a tall dark haired shinobi stood, back facing them, hands on his hips...

"You..." Itachi said lowly as the ninja turned his body in their direction...

Ink orbs staring into crimson ones...

_Now I recognize this chakra..._

_He's different..._

The shinobi, Uchiha Sasuke, thought to have been long dead, stood in the middle of the room, his lips formed a smirk as he looked at his older brother...

_So he's the new ruler of Sound..._

_Taking Orochimaru's place..._

He wore an outfit almost identical to Orochimaru's old one, though it wasn't tightly fitted, loose in the leg and arm parts and a bit tighter in the rest... A Sound symbol was stitched on the back of Sasuke's grey robe, indicting that he had no more ties to the leaf village...

Taking one look at the young boy, Sasuke could at once tell that Daichi was Itachi's son. He was almost a replica of him, his sharingan had been activated which helped him figure it out further...

"Your father..." Sasuke said slowly, enjoying what would come next...

"Is a _murderer_..."

Crimson eyes went wide, while Itachi stayed completely silent, only glaring at his younger brother with a hate so immense he couldn't even begin to explain...

**XxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note**

**Lol, I guess I left you at a cliff hanger there again... tee hee... Umm... not much to say but, what did all you readers think of it? Thanx to Yuki-Sui who let me use her idea from her story, (part where Tsunade dies) Thank you so much!**

**Read and Review**

**Hugs 'n' kisses **

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**

**XxXxXxXx **


	26. Truth Above All Else

**Sweet Sensations**

**XxXxXxXx**

"_You..." Itachi said lowly as the ninja turned his body in their direction..._

_Ink orbs staring into crimson ones..._

_Now I recognize this chakra..._

_He's different..._

_The shinobi, Uchiha Sasuke, thought to have been long dead, stood in the middle of the room; his lips formed a smirk as he looked at his older brother..._

_So he's the new ruler of Sound..._

_Taking Orochimaru's place..._

_He wore an outfit almost identical to Orochimaru's old one, though it wasn't tightly fitted, loose in the leg and arm parts and a bit tighter in the rest... A Sound symbol was stitched on the back of Sasuke's grey robe, indicting that he had no more ties to the leaf village..._

_Taking one look at the young boy, Sasuke could at once tell that Daichi was Itachi's son. He was almost a replica of him, his sharingan had been activated which helped him figure it out further..._

"_Your father..." Sasuke said slowly, enjoying what would come next..._

"_Is a murderer..."_

_Crimson eyes went wide, while Itachi stayed completely silent, only glaring at his younger brother with a hate so immense he couldn't even begin to explain..._

**XxXxXxXx**

Chapter 26: **Truth above All Else**

**XxXxXxXx**

"He's... a what?" Daichi stuttered, hoping he hadn't heard right.

"Murderer." Sasuke said flatly.

And it was at that very moment that Daichi learned the horrible truth, because his father wouldn't meet his gaze, he look so unsure...

"That's enough Sasuke!" Itachi spat, venom dripping from each word.

"Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Daichi..."

"Let's finish what were for."

All but one nodded their heads, Daichi stayed glued to his spot, his gaze to the floor, his fists clenched and eyes wide. Uchiha Sasuke got into a fighting position as The 3 Akatsuki members ran at him, weapons in hand...

Clashing of metal against metal was all that could be heard as Itachi grabbed his son's arms and looked at him in the eyes...

"Dad... is what he said... the truth?"

The grip on Daichi's arms tightened as Itachi forced himself to look his son in the eyes instead of turning his head away in shame...

His silence told Daichi everything... Pushing away from his father, Daichi stumbled to the ground and punched it once with the side of his fist, wallowing in the pain that went shooting up his arm...

"It _is _the truth!" Daichi breathed.

"When the hell were you going to tell me this!?!" Daichi cried as he looked up into his father's face...

_Never..._

"Daichi I-"This time it was Itachi who was being cut off...

"What did you do? Tell me!"

Bending down beside Daichi, the eldest Uchiha parted his lips slowly; wondering if he should tell Daichi or not...

"You have the right to know... I won't continue to hide the truth from you..."

He took in a deep breath until he felt it to be the right time...

"When I was only your age, I slaughtered my entire clan... I only left Sasuke alive..."

_That man fighting the others must be Sasuke..._

"Your family... You killed them all!" Daichi yelled.

"What purpose did it serve?"

Almost instantly, Itachi had answered...

"Power and the mangekyou sharingan..."

Daichi was at a loss of words, nothing could suppress what he was feeling at the moment... Just to know that his father... the one person besides his mother that he could trust, had kept a secret from him until today...

"Does mom know?" Daichi asked.

Nodding his head, Daichi let his body fall against the cold stone floor as he breathed in and out slowly; thinking over what he had been told... Or more, what he had gotten out of his father...

**-**

Creating a clay bird, Deidara sat on its back with numerous weapons in hand. Lighting a circular bomb, Deidara dropped it from high above and watched as Sasuke easily dodged ever single on of them...

The fighting was taking a lot out of all three of them, where as Sasuke looked fine; no scratched adorned his body and his clothes weren't ripped or dirtied... Biting back a grunt, Kisame came at the Uchiha with samehada in hand, raising it high before attempting to bring it down on Sasuke's shoulder.

Jumping to the side, Sasuke landed a punch to Kisame's gut, the force of the impact sent him flying backwards, the samehada sliding away from his grasp. Bombs were thrown from above to keep the Uchiha at bay as he approached the fallen Kisame...

Attacking multiple times, Sasori was thrown to the floor but just as quickly got back up and began to fight head on with the powerful Uchiha...

_Too bad Sakura's not here..._

_I'd be more than happy to kill her in front of Itachi..._

**-**

"Itachi!" Deidara called from on top his clay bird.

Looking to where his teammate was, Itachi stood up and outstretched his hand to Daichi who turned his head away.

"Daichi, they need out help..."

Standing from the floor, but never making eye contact with his father, Daichi and Itachi ran towards the Uchiha who was currently busy fighting off both Kisame and Sasori. Ducking, however when Daichi went to kick him in the back, Sasuke did a back hand spring and jumped backwards to avoid shuriken thrown by Itachi.

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke screamed as his chest puffed out and hot flames erupted from his throat and out his mouth.

As the others all avoided the attack, Daichi thought it best to act while he had the chance, or so he thought. Sasuke turned around and caught Daichi's fist, pushing him backwards before outstretching his leg and kicking him in the chest.

_Kuso!_

Hitting the floor, Daichi felt a pain go through his already injured chest and he began coughing all over again, blood staining his Akatsuki cloak and staining the stone floor. Seeing this, Itachi acted upon pure impulse and charged at Sasuke, managing to tackle him to the floor and landing 3 good punches to the face.

However, everyone ceased when the two large doors where kicked open and none other than Naruto and at least 10 other shinobi stood there, weapons already in hand...

"Sasuke-teme!?!" Naruto cried.

"So you're the new ruler of Sound..."

Kicking Itachi off of him, Sasuke totally lost interest in the Akatsuki and set his goals on Naruto who was glaring at him; pure hate filled his eyes for his former friend and teammate...

"You bastard!"

They both ran at each other, catching their punches in their hands and shoving forwards, trying to push the other away. Naruto dodged and blocked, just as many of Sasuke's attacks as the Uchiha did the same...

Running over to his injured son, Itachi carefully pulled him into a sitting position; all the while his arms were helping to keep him up. This time his coughs were closer together by only a few seconds and more blood was coming out...

_Sakura... we need you..._

"Deidara!" Itachi called.

Directing his clay bird to land next to Itachi, Deidara gave him a questioning look.

"Go and get Sakura! Hurry!"

Understanding instantly, Deidara knew that since there was no way out other than the doors they had come through, which was too big for the clay bird to fit through, he decided to make his very own exit.

Chucking the last bomb he had, Deidara watched as it exploded and made a large hole in the wall, big enough for the bird to go through. Flying outside and towards Akatsuki base, Deidara urged the bird to go faster every few seconds, not wanting Daichi to die...

**-**

"You traitor! After all we did for you!" Bellowed Naruto, punching Sasuke into a wall.

"You're exactly like Orochimaru..."

Moving his head so that his face wouldn't have to suffer anymore beatings, Sasuke uppercut Naruto in the jaw and made him go flying backwards, blood trailed from the corner of his lip to his chin, a few drops staining the floor.

And just like that, Rock Lee jumped in with Might Guy by his side. Catching the Uchiha off guard, Lee preformed his leaping whirlwind kick and knocked Sasuke to the floor.

"Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu!"

Multiple balls of fire flew from Sasuke's mouth as he jumped into the air. They flew in all directions, a few were singed by the flames and a few were lucky and got out of the way in time, too bad for Neji; his arm had been burned a little...

The bandages wrapped around half of both arms, were gone since the one on Neji's left arm had been burnt off and the other was being wrapped around his injured arm...

Activating his byakugan, Hyuga Neji ran at Sasuke and saw all his chakra points. Using his gentle fist technique, Neji ducked as Sasuke went to swipe at him with a kunai and tapped Sasuke's left arm and shoulder, shutting 2 chakra points all together.

Not seeming to care, Sasuke still charged at Neji who jumped to the side and watched as he took out countless weapons and threw them all at Neji who used his _eight trigrams palm rotation _and sent all the weapons right back at Sasuke.

Stepping in, Kiba opened his mouth and screamed.

"Piercing fang!"

Spinning ferociously, Kiba went at Sasuke who got out of the in time and no major damage was done to him... He never saw Naruto who slashed a kunai across his back, making Sasuke grunt in pain and elbow the hokage in the gut.

"Multiple shadow clone jutsu!"

More than 100 Naruto's appeared and prepared for a head on attack. All jumping at Sasuke at the same time and delivering a few attacks that hit Sasuke in numerous places, though he defeated each and every single one, now only the real Naruto remained.

"Ninja art: Shadow possession technique."

Using the candles as a way to get his shadow around, Shikamaru was able to grab Sasuke before he could jump out of the way. He knew that it would use up a lot of his chakra and couldn't hold on much longer; Sasuke was far too strong!

_Must not let go..._

**-**

"Sakura-chan!" Deidara called.

Running into the kitchen to find both women chatting happily while drinking a cup of green tea each, looking up to see Deidara, Sakura's smile widened.

"You're back so soon? Where are Itachi and Daichi?" Sakura said.

"Daichi's in trouble, we have to go!" Deidara said sternly.

Sakura's eyes widened as she lost her grip on the cup and it fell to the floor, breaking into multiple shards and whatever tea was left, spilling all over the floor. Standing up and running after the blonde male, Mayou was quick to do the same as she reassured Sakura that every thing was going to be fine...

And as they got on the clay bird, Sakura couldn't help but feel as if she were going to loose Daichi...

**-**

Hours passed, but still the battle raged on... Sasuke was down to the last remaining 5 shinobi, while the other half lay helpless on the ground... The remaining were, Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, Might Guy, and Neji...

Kakashi held in his hand, visible chakra, he had used the _lighting blade _and was running at Sasuke who tried to get out of the way but the older male got him nonetheless. It wasn't were Kakashi was aiming, he wanted to end this quickly and get him in the heart but Sasuke had ducked and instead hit his already injured shoulder...

Blood spilt on the floor, dripping down Sasuke's arm and staining his grey kimono. Growling in pain, the Uchiha unsheathed his katana and held back groans and grunts of pain as he charged at the remaining ninja and thrashed his sword...

**-**

"Daichi... Stay awake, don't close your eyes!" Itachi ordered.

A few traces of blood could be found staining Itachi's cheeks from when Daichi coughed and blood ended up hitting him in the face, he didn't care if he was covered in blood, all he wanted was for Daichi to pull through...

And it was at that moment that Itachi could feel his fear escalating. Fear that his one and only son was going to die... because of his foolish Ototo! Daichi's large eyes opened and closed numerous times, but this time they began to slowly close until they were half lidden...

_Don't die on me!_

His heart stopped when the grip Daichi had on his cloak loosened, his eyes closing fully and his breathing coming out as ragged breaths...

**-**

A large clay bird was spotted as it flew back into the castle, Sakura jumped off as soon as it landed and ran to Itachi's side, letting her held back tears fall. Chakra began to flow from the palms of her hands and she placed them on Daichi's blood stained chest.

Watching as the colour on his went back to normal instead of a pale white colour and his eyes slowly opened to meet the face of his saddened mother, her tear stained face made Daichi's eyes go wide with fear and sadness...

"Mom..." Daichi breathed.

Shaking her head slowly, Sakura ran her fingers through his hair as she placed a kiss on his forehead and pulled away to speak...

"Your going to be fine, Daichi... Now rest."

Turing to look at Itachi, Sakura buried her face in the crook of his neck, holding him close for fear that she had nearly lost her son... He stroked her hair gently and whispered sweet nothings into her ear as she breathed deeply, in and out...

_Sakura-chan!?!  
_

Catching sight of Itachi embracing a pink haired woman, Naruto stood from the floor and opened his mouth wide as he began shouting.

"Sakura-chan!"

This caught everyone's attention as they looked to where Naruto's eyes were on; they all went wide eyed as they looked at Sakura who was supposedly dead... She too, pulled away from Itachi as she looked for the person who had called out her name.

"Naruto!?!"

Cerulean clashed with emerald...

**XxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note**

**So what did you all think of this chapter. I hope it was to your liking; I sure as hell had fun writing it and hope that it wasn't too short or too long... Tomorrow's the first day back to school from March Break... "I don't wanna go mommy! Don't make me!!!" LoL. **

**Please ignore any and all spelling or grammar mistakes I might have not fixed...**

**Read and Review**

**Hugs 'n' kisses**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**

**XxXxXxXx**


	27. Finale

**Sweet Sensations**

**XxXxXxXx**

"_Mom..." Daichi breathed._

_Shaking her head slowly, Sakura ran her fingers through his hair as she placed a kiss on his forehead and pulled away to speak..._

"_Your going to be fine, Daichi... Now rest."_

_Turing to look at Itachi, Sakura buried her face in the crook of his neck, holding him close for fear that she had nearly lost her son... He stroked her hair gently and whispered sweet nothings into her ear as she breathed deeply, in and out..._

_Sakura-chan!?!_

_Catching sight of Itachi embracing a pink haired woman, Naruto stood from the floor and opened his mouth wide as he began shouting._

"_Sakura-chan!"_

_This caught everyone's attention as they looked to where Naruto's eyes were on; they all went wide eyed as they looked at Sakura who was supposedly dead... She too, pulled away from Itachi as she looked for the person who had called out her name._

"_Naruto!?!"_

_Cerulean clashed with emerald..._

**XxXxXxXx**

Chapter 27: **Finale **

**XxXxXxXx**

_Is that Naruto!?!_

_Is that Sakura-chan!?!_

Standing from her spot on the stone floor, Sakura's emerald eyes widened as she looked at a fully matured Uzumaki Naruto... He too couldn't believe what he was witnessing at the moment; it was as if his eyes were deceiving him; his mind playing tricks on him...

_An illusion..._

They both ran, arms wide open until they were embracing each other in a friendly hug; filled with longing and relief...

"Naruto...?" She breathed.

He nodded his head as she pulled away and stared long and hard into his sky blue eyes... He had several wounds adorning his skin, which caused blood to stain Sakura's kimono.

"Sakura-chan... I- you... what happened?"

He couldn't even get one straight sentence to form and leave his lips as he looked down at the pink haired woman that was his former teammate... She wanted so badly to explain **everything** to Naruto but she couldn't bring herself to do so...

_He'll just abandon me and think I've betrayed Konoha..._

_But really, I did..._

Jumping away from each other as soon as a kunai was thrown at them, Naruto glanced over to where Sasuke was, a malicious smirk plastered on his pale face, sharingan eyes boring onto him; as if he were waiting, but for what?

Charging at the 6th hokage, Sasuke held his katana high and managed to graze Naruto's arm; blood stained his torn sleeve and fell to the floor; in a red bloody puddle...

Itachi grabbed Sakura from behind and brought her back to where Daichi was currently laying. Her eyes were still wide at who she had seen, Uchiha Sasuke! He pulled her against his sturdy chest as she continued to take in ragged breaths...

Placing a small kiss on the side of her head, Itachi turned the kunoichi to look at him. His demeanor was stern, brows knitted together in frustration, lips curved into a grim line...

"I'm going to aid Naruto, stay here and watch over Daichi." It was said as a command, not meant to be broken under any circumstances...

Leaving the pink haired woman, Sakura watched helplessly from the sidelines as her husband battled along side Uzumaki Naruto, in the attempts of defeating Sasuke. She clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white and she was forced to relax...

_Why the hell is all this happening!?!_

**-**

"Itachi!" Naruto grounded out.

"I want Sasuke dead, just as much as you do." Spoke the elder Uchiha.

Holding in a growl of annoyance, Naruto and Itachi worked as a team; even though they did **not **want to admit it, even to themselves... Ducking and jabbing Sasuke in the gut, Naruto stumbled backwards and against a wall where Sasuke advanced on him and was ready for the kill.

"Move!" Itachi yelled.

Doing as he was told, Naruto fell forward and ended up making Sasuke stab the stone wall. The eldest Uchiha used this to his advantage and tripped Sasuke with his leg; he quickly took out a kunai to finish the job but Sasuke beat him to it...

He pushed himself back up and preformed a few hand seals before unleashing his scorching flames aimed at the two. Itachi had gotten out of the way just in time, along with Naruto who was getting quite weary...

_I can't keep this up for much longer..._

Luckily Kakashi was still in pretty good condition and was currently fighting Sasuke off. The Uchiha was just as badly hurt as Naruto, though he didn't show it, he made every cut and hit he got look like he was bitten by a mere mosquito!

_He's even stronger than before!_

_Maybe stronger than me!?!_

Shaking his head to rid himself of such negative thoughts, Naruto dodged shuriken thrown at him by one of Sasuke's clones; Naruto had to admit that for a clone it was pretty damn strong! It fought exactly like the real Sasuke, agility and everything!!!

Gathering chakra in the palm of his hand and watching as the chakra became visible to the naked eye, Sasuke ran towards Naruto who seemed to be ready to faint. Ever so swiftly, Sasuke was successful with the attack and ended up piercing threw Naruto's abdomen; sending him soaring backwards and skidding across the room, to where Sakura was watching in absolute horror...

"Naruto..." She whispered to herself.

But soon it became loud and everyone redirected their attention to the screaming kunoichi.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto, wake up!"

"Please..." She whispered the last word as she began to cry while gathering chakra to her hands and placing it on his bloody abdomen; slowly healing the wide wound as best she could with her skills...

Her body fell on top Naruto's as she continued to sulk and beg him to awaken. Punching the floor and grunting in pain when she heard a few bones crack from the impulse. Sakura's once kind emerald orbs were clouded over with what seemed to be hate.

And they were directed at one person, and that person was Uchiha Sasuke...

"You... you bastard!" She cried.

Lunging forward and running towards the younger Uchiha, Sakura could only recall one attack that she was taught and right now it would surely come in handy. Gathering chakra to her hands once again, Sakura punched the ground and caused craters to be formed all over, making Sasuke jump and try to dodge them but in spite of it all, he was caught and as the dust and smoke settled down he was found in a bloody mess...

Her heart thundered in her chest as she regained her breath and slouched over, exhausted. When she had thought it was over, really it was only just the beginning... The supposedly _dead_ Sasuke was nothing more than a clone as it disappeared in a cloud of white smoke...

Her head was tilted roughly back as she was pulled by the hair, her eyes watered and her vision blurred as she figured out exactly who was behind her at the moment. Sasuke held his long and blood stained katana so close to her neck that Sakura was afraid to even breathe...

"Now, that was a foolish thing to do, Sakura..." He spoke in a low voice, causing her face to contort in disgust that he was even this close to her!

Eyes widening in fear, Itachi made to move towards Sakura and free her from Sasuke but his little brother had other things in plan for her...

"Take another step and she dies..."

"It's your choice."

Her body trembled as her breathing came out in short breaths, eyes barely open as she wished that he would let her go...

"Please... Sasuke, stop this..." She pleaded quietly.

He shook her as she spoke and silenced her by letting the blade run across her neck, though not enough to cut her only to scare her, which it did. Her eyes immediately shut and her mouth quickly closed as she urged herself not to cry...

"You and I are alike, Sakura..." he breathed against her ear as he spoke.

"No..." She protested, not wanting to hear anything coming out of his mouth.

"Don't deny it Sakura..."

"We **are** alike, I betrayed Konoha and you betrayed Konoha..."

"No, stop it!" She cried.

"It's as simple as that..." He said finally.

This had caused the once wounded and unconscious Naruto to ball a fist and grit his teeth. He too didn't want to hear Sasuke, in fear that he would eventually see Sakura for what she really, truly was...

_A betrayer..._

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up!" Naruto said in-between breaths.

Taking a few steps backwards with Sakura still pressed against his chest, the katana still at her throat... Naruto stood on wobbly legs as he covered his ears with his hands, shaking his head violently while screaming in denial and truth...

"Sakura-chan didn't purposely betray Konoha!"

"Unlike you, Sasuke... you intentionally meant to hurt us!"

Stifling back a laugh, Sasuke held Sakura more tightly than before as he tried concealing the amusement that was rising inside of him, the very thought that Naruto was trying to protect Sakura when she was just as much a traitor as he was.

"How do you call sleeping with an S-class criminal_ not _betraying Konohagakure...?" Sasuke countered back.

Naruto wanted to say something, he wanted to yell and attack Sasuke for saying such words, but his mouth hung open, nothing coming out; eyes scanning over Sakura who seemed on the brink of tears once again...

A loud howl of pain made everyone re-direct their attention to Sasuke who had let go of Sakura and sent her to the hard floor. Daichi held a kunai embedded into Sasuke's back as the Uchiha slumped over and also fell to the ground, blooding pooling around him as the crimson liquid spilt from his new wound...

The young boy stumbled away from the bleeding Uchiha with wide eyes. He didn't know what had come over him at that moment; but when he heard his mother cry and plead Sasuke to stop his actions, he seemed to just snap inside...

_Like a whole other person took over..._

Sakura still lay on the floor, not moving, Daichi could hardly notice her chest rising and falling with each and every breath she took. Summoning all of his strength, Daichi crawled over to where his mother was...

"Mom..." He shook her softly.

"Wake up."

Itachi hovered over the two as Daichi began to sob quietly; he still couldn't make eye contact with his father after what he learned about his murderous past...

"She's just exhausted..." Itachi assured his son.

Taking the woman in his arms, Itachi looked back at his brother; gasping for air as he tried crawling to where Itachi was leaving... Naruto as well as everyone else knew what must be done; knowing it would be hard to do...

"Sasuke..." Naruto started as he kneeled next to the Uchiha.

"Maybe if you're lust for power hadn't consumed you, things would be different..."

Taking the katana, Naruto watched as a single tear left his eye and hit the bloody floor, mixing with Sasuke's crimson blood. The Uchiha's arm reached out to where Naruto was; wanting him to spare his life and forgive him, but before he could choke out another word, Naruto punctured his throat with the tip of the sword...

Sasuke's fingers slid against Naruto's arm as his own arm finally hit the floor, never to move again... Hunching over, Naruto let many tears fall from his closed eyes and stain the Uchiha's cold and pale face as he grieved...

_I'm sorry..._

"Sakura-chan!" He cried.

Her vision blurred as the kunoichi awoke and struggled to escape Itachi's hold. He let her down as she searched for the kyubi holder.

"Naruto..."

He hugged her softly, bringing her close to him... He hadn't seen her in over 10 years and letting her go once again was going to pain him so much...

"Sakura-chan, what will happen to you?" He asked.

"I'm going to live my life..." She breathed.

"Where I belong..."

Smiling, Sakura pulled away from Naruto and took her place by Itachi's side; interlacing her fingers with his and giving Naruto and the rest of her old friends' one final look before leaving the room...

"Good bye... Sakura-chan..."

**-**

Deidara flew over head with Mayou, Sasori and Kisame; all 4 of them smiling happily at the 3 below them...

Mayou tightened her hold on Deidara as he urged the bird to fly faster, knowing it would scare the shit out of the blue haired woman. Punching him in the head, Mayou snorted with laughter as Deidara complained and rubbed a new bump...

**-**

Naruto, along with the others, left the castle. Blood stained each and every single one of them, making them smell like death... The 6th hokage, watched with curious eyes as the sun set beyond the horizon, behind large mountains in the direction of Konohagakure...

A smile graced his lips as he watched the sky darken and the stars come out to light up the way... Watching as a shooting star flew past in the sky, Naruto stopped abruptly and interlaced his fingers as he bowed his head and closed his blue eyes...

_I wish Sakura to live a happy life..._

Scratching the back of his head as everyone stared at him like he were crazy, Naruto gave them a sheepish smile and walked past them, even if a few of them laughed and others shook their heads, saying _that's the Naruto we know..._

"Itachi-teme..." He whispered; failing to notice that he added _that_ suffix after his name.

"You'd better take good care of Sakura-chan..."

**-**

"Daichi..." Sakura started as she sat beside her son.

Itachi soon after entered the room, his eyes fixed on Daichi who avoided his piercing gaze. Sakura embraced her son and spoke soothing words into his ear as she rubbed his back and kissed his forehead.

"How long were you two going to hide the fact that dad's a murderer!?!" Daichi boomed.

Moving away from his mother and about to leave the room, Itachi broke the lingering silence as he turned to his only son; dropping his gaze to the floor...

"Daichi... I-..." He couldn't find the right words.

"Your father has changed, Daichi!" Sakura said abruptly as she stood beside the Uchiha.

"He's not like that anymore..."

Holding back outburst of all sorts, Daichi let his eyes linger on his father's face. There was regret in his eyes, even as he spoke...

"I was so foolish to kill my clan..."

"I've lived in denial for so long, thinking that it was for the best..."

It was like Daichi could feel his father's regret and pain radiating off of him... The young boy took a step forward, his gaze never leaving his father's face even as he stood directly in front of him.

"Believe me Daichi, if I could correct my mistake I would..." Itachi spoke, watching his son.

"Dad..." He whispered.

"I... I understand..."

Pulling his son close to him, Itachi crushed him against his chest as he embraced him. It surprised Daichi to say the least; his father had never really embraced him before, only when he was a small child...

Returning the hug, Daichi pulled away from his father and gave him his trademark smirk before parting his lips and speaking...

"Do you want to spar with me outside?"

Nodding his head, Daichi left the room to find a few weapons before running outside and calling Kisame to join them...

Smiling, Sakura was about to leave the room but Itachi gripped her arm firmly, pinning her against the bed and ravishing her slender neck... Crushing his lips against hers, Itachi let his hand slide up her leg and under her kimono as she moaned in delight...

"Kami-sama, Sakura I love you so much..." The Uchiha breathed out.

Arching against him, Sakura kissed him letting her tongue slip past his lips and dance with his own...

"I love you too, Itachi-kun..." She teased.

Making her moan and buck her hips against his groin, Sakura let out an exasperated breath and spoke out a few final words before giving into Itachi's pleasures...

"Are you trying to get me pregnant again?"

Chuckling, Itachi answered simply...

"Maybe..."

**XxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note**

**sobs Well, all you wonderful readers, that was the final chapter to _Sweet Sensations... _I hope that you all enjoyed this story as much as I did... I'm going to make this short and just say that I love you all so much, very special thanks to my friend _Yuki-Sui _who aided me in a few things, giving me inspiration... I am so sorry for the long wait; I had so much god damn homework and didn't have the time... Gomen... :)**

**Read and Review**

**Hugs 'n' kisses**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**

**XxXxXxXx **

**1) Numba1shorty**

**2) Edo Rice Ball**

**3) Sakura's Tsuki**

**4) o0Dreamer0o **

**5) Narutoinuyashalover22**

**6) Sweet Assassin**

**7) Princessaly**

**8) Tri17**

**9) Shadow Miko**

**10) MidnightWolfe**

**11) D.K.-Missy**

**12) X-Yukiko-X**

**13) XXxbitchyhanyouxXX**

**14) Confuzzled239**

**15) inuyashaHELP**

**16) Countess licia**

**17) Gelayel**

**18) Aisu Tenshi**

**19) Taijiya Hatake Uchiha**

**20) Sakura's blossoming**

**21) Inulover4eva**

**22) RuKiA RoJaS**

**23) Thegoldenlock**

**24) MistressBlossom**

**25) Chibiloverofsand**

**26) Kel-gi**

**27) Psalmofsummer**

**28) Sasukegrl**

**29) AmaneRose**

**30) sakuraXgaara15**

**31) Yuki-Sui**

**32) IQ TestsSuck**

**33) Tokiami Angel**

**34) Black-Kat-585**

**35) TenTenXIrista**

**36) Raicho Hachirobei**

**37) BlackStarAlchemist**

**38) Fightinsurfgrl**

**39) Fantasy4luvr**

**40) Michi-baka**

**41) Divagal1**

**42) Sasukelover20**

**43) Underworld-girl**

**44) Kattylin**

**45) Ino-101**

**46) Uchiha Sasume**

**47) Icecream Skittles Addict**

**48) MangaLove**

**49) Pomegrante**

**50) Emy-chan-tan-fan**

**51) DarkAngelRackell**

**52) BlackElement7**

**53) BlondeKell**

**54) Beybladeequeen89**

**55) Gaaraninjachick**

**56) Sharingan.Wonder.Girl**

**57) Fanfic Alchemist**

**58) DARK-Akatsuki-NINJA **

**59) Alone in a Blizzard**

**60) AngelFox23**

**61) Rogue Rikku**

**62) Jinsane226**

**63) Reader-not-a-reviewer**

**64) Charcterlove**

**65) Starartx**

**66) LittleAngel22493 **

**67) Dark-Sakura101**

**68) UntamedGodess**

**69) Dark-Joker-Poetress**

**70) Takirin**

**71) Honey-senpai**

**72) Darkindangerous1313**

**73) Jenfrog**

**74) Pinkshadows**

**75) Isgi**

**76) IlikeKaiandTalafrombeyblade**

**77) Lovessixpacks**

**78) Danielle Black **

**79) 0Serpentina0**

**If I forgot anyone I am UBER sorry:)**

**XxXxXxXx**


	28. Epilogue

**Sweet Sensations**

**XxXxXxXx**

"_Believe me Daichi, if I could correct my mistake I would..." Itachi spoke, watching his son._

"_Dad..." He whispered._

"_I... I understand..."_

_Pulling his son close to him, Itachi crushed him against his chest as he embraced him. It surprised Daichi to say the least; his father had never really embraced him before, only when he was a small child..._

_Returning the hug, Daichi pulled away from his father and gave him his trademark smirk before parting his lips and speaking..._

"_Do you want to spar with me outside?"_

_Nodding his head, Daichi left the room to find a few weapons before running outside and calling Kisame to join them..._

_Smiling, Sakura was about to leave the room but Itachi gripped her arm firmly, pinning her against the bed and ravishing her slender neck... Crushing his lips against hers, Itachi let his hand slide up her leg and under her kimono as she moaned in delight..._

"_Kami-sama, Sakura I love you so much..." The Uchiha breathed out._

_Arching against him, Sakura kissed him letting her tongue slip past his lips and dance with his own..._

"_I love you too, Itachi-kun..." She teased._

_Making her moan and buck her hips against his groin, Sakura let out an exasperated breath and spoke out a few final words before giving into Itachi's pleasures..._

"_Are you trying to get me pregnant again?"_

_Chuckling, Itachi answered simply..._

"_Maybe..."_

**XxXxXxXx**

**Epilogue**

**XxXxXxXx**

Uchiha Daichi, age 17, stood by the doorway to his father and mother's room. All colour drained from his face as Mayou ordered him to get a hot washcloth. Nodding his head dumbly, the young boy ran out of the loud room and searched quickly for a cloth...

Finding one, Daichi placed warm water into a bowl and hurried over to where loud screams could be heard. Mayou took the bowl and cloth from Daichi as soon as he entered the room once again he was watching from a far...

Itachi had impregnated Sakura again 9 months back and the child she was carrying in her womb was slightly over due... Not able to take any more, Daichi left the room and pressed his back against the wall by the door...

He ran his fingers through his hair as his ears picked up his mother's cries of agony... The young boy caught sight of Deidara holding his son, almost an exact duplicate of the blond haired Akatsuki member...

The child was only a few months old, 7 to be exact... The baby girl was known for her bad temper and crying fits she had daily... Daichi was starting to think that Akatsuki was beginning to become more of a nursery than an organization...

Rubbing his aching temples, Daichi let out a sigh as heard Mayou yelling out encouraging words to his mother who just screamed at her and Itachi... Deidara pressed his ear against the door as a low laugh escaped his lips...

"Deidara get away from the damn door!" Came Mayou's cry of annoyance...

Stepping away before his wife would brow beat him to the ground; Deidara walked away from the area and headed into his room with the child named, Momoko, meaning peach child... Surprisingly, it had been Deidara who thought of the child's name and Mayou loved the way it sounded when spoken...

_That's the first thing they've ever agreed on..._

A small cry was heard from within the now quiet room as Daichi let his eyes widened and he couldn't help but rush into the room where Sakura was cradling a small baby... His mouth hung open as he looked at the small being that his mother had given birth to...

Sakura smiled at her first son and parted her chapped lips...

"Would you like to hold him dear?"

He nodded slowly as his mother handed the child to her first son, Daichi... He looked at the baby, eyes still wide and mouth slightly ajar, as if he were going to say something... The child looked a lot like his father and himself, onyx eyes like all Uchiha had...

While Daichi was holding the newborn baby, Sakura and Itachi were deciding on what to call him, no names suited the child so far, that is until Daichi finally spoke...

"How about, Yori..."

Both parents contemplated the name and gave their first son a wide smile before nodding vigorously and repeating the name to themselves...

_Uchiha Yori, born on January 31..._

**-**

Months passed by unnoticed and then a full year had gone by... Everyone at Akatsuki were celebrating Yori's 1st birthday... Itachi and Daichi had gone out in disguise to a village close by and found a few gifts for the year old child...

Sakura insisted that Itachi get the child clothes and a few toys, since they still had many from when Daichi was only a small child... Now as everyone ate some cake and drank their beverages, Yori gave out a small giggle and fell asleep in his mother's hold...

Itachi and she placed the small child in a crib situated in their room and would check up on Yori every few minutes... Daichi was finishing off the last of his cake and helped Mayou wash the many dishes in the sink...

Itachi had noticed that Daichi had been leaving Akatsuki base a lot lately, but didn't think anything of it, that is until he arrived home rather late one day... Now Itachi stood in the living room, Daichi seated on the couch as he began explaining to his father...

"Where have you been sneaking off to, Daichi?"

"I... well... er-"He began nervously while a blush rose to his face.

"Er, is not the answer I'm looking for..." Itachi said as he narrowed his eyes.

_Where on earth could he be disappearing to?_

"Well... There's this girl that-..."

Itachi laughed before his son could finish his sentence; he now knew why Daichi was running off so many times, he wondered why he had never suspected that it was a girl that was keeping him from returning home...

**-**

"_You ready, Daichi?" Asked his father..._

_Nodding his head, the young boy_ and his father headed off towards a nearby village in search for a few supplies needed at Akatsuki... Upon arriving at the village, only Itachi disguised himself, saying that the villagers don't know Akatsuki has a new member...

_Walking into a large shop, both men began to search for a list of baby supplies Sakura and Mayou needed for their children... Reading the list, Itachi headed off to the diaper aisle and instructed Daichi to gather the baby food._

_Doing as he was told, the 17 year old boy looked at a shelf stacked with various baby food, Daichi picked the ones that he usually saw in the fridge and cupboards at Akatsuki. He had a handful of baby food and began to walk into a different aisle..._

_Nearly smashing into a young woman, Daichi stopped walking to glance at the fairly beautiful young girl; her long black hair was pulled into a ponytail by the nape of her neck as she blushed when his eyes roamed over her body..._

_Snapping out of his trance, Daichi shook his head a few times and bowed his head while say a quick sorry to the young woman who continued to blush furiously as she looked away and walked past the Akatsuki member..._

_Both had stopped and looked back to see the other staring at them... Daichi flashed the girl a smile as she waved and disappeared down another aisle... The rest of the day was spent thinking of the girl in the shop, Daichi had encountered..._

_He blushed again as her image came into his head and he endured many sleepless nights thinking of her... Daichi had told his father a week later that he was going to train in the woods and Itachi had allowed it._

_Daichi had never lied to his parents, but now he felt like he needed to and that they wouldn't understand if he told them of the girl... _

'_I have to find her!'_

_Arriving in the quiet village by dawn, Daichi began to roam the streets; his eyes searching everywhere, though he couldn't yet see the young woman... He thought maybe she had just been visiting the village and lived elsewhere, so he stopped his search and found a small looking fountain spitting water out in the east side of town..._

_But when he arrived there, Daichi saw another figure, a woman to be exact. Her long black hair cascading over her shoulders as she undid the ponytail keeping the mass of hair up... She splashed water at her face and let a sigh escape her lips..._

_Turning, the woman let out a gasp as she saw the same boy from the supermarket almost a week ago... Her body tensed up as he neared her and gave her a small smile while taking a seat next to her..._

"_I'm Daichi..." He spoke suddenly._

_Saying a hello, the woman spoke next..._

"_My name is Kimiko..."_

_They shook hands for a brief second and once again the black haired woman blushed furiously. Her face crimson read as Daichi and she engaged in conversation a few minutes later..._

_It was getting late and finally Daichi decided upon leaving before his parents became worried... Though before he could leave, Kimiko spoke up..._

"_Will you come back tomorrow?"_

'_She wants me to come back!?!'_

_Daichi nodded his head as he neared her and placed a small kiss on her cheek which caused her blush to further until her face was beat red... Waving goodbye, the Uchiha left the area and for the next few weeks he had been secretly visiting the woman who captured his heart..._

_Their feelings for each other grew every day... And soon Daichi had to stop himself from ravishing the woman out in the open, they had shared more than a few kisses; resulting in a feverish lip lock that held many promises..._

_Daichi never thought he could feel this way about a woman before, let alone at such a young age..._

'_I must be in love...'_

_And as more weeks passed their relationship had become intimate; both of them always blushing furiously at the end of their meeting..._

**-**

Itachi left his son alone in the room, he now new that Daichi was more than likely in love with this young woman he had met... And he couldn't be happier for him...

Itachi knew that his would probably leave tonight and wouldn't stand in his way, instead encouraging him to go and see the woman... And just as Itachi had thought, Daichi left the base and arrived in the village where Kimiko and he wandered into the forest...

She wore a simple, yet elegant kimono, making her blue eyes stand out... It was a short cut kimono with long, billowing sleeves. A light blue kimono adorned her body and a gold obi held it in place...

Daichi had claimed that she looked beautiful, while Kimiko blushed lightly, thanking him for the kind compliment... They both sat, wrapped up in each other's arms under a large oak tree as they watched the remaining sun disappear over the horizon...

Dipping his head, Daichi captured the woman's delectable lips as she moaned into the possessive kiss they shared... her hands found their way into his dark locks of hair as Daichi trailed kisses along her slender neck...

Earning himself many moans of pleasure, Kimiko whispered his name through grunts and low groans of satisfaction... He brought his hands to the front of her kimono where the young man cupped her breasts and gave them a quick squeeze...

Tilting her head back, the young woman let her mouth fall open as her lover undid the obi and tossed it the forest floor while taking a peaked nipple into his mouth and massaging the neglected breast; rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger...

"Daichi..." She gasped.

He placed chaste kisses on her lips as he switched to the other nipple and repeated the process that tortured the woman oh so much... exposing her bottom portion, Daichi boldly pulled down her panties and blushed a little at first...

He continued to kiss the woman, plunging his tongue into her sweet crevice that he adored so much... His fingers expertly played the virgin's sensitive bud as she bucked her hips and arched her back, gripping his shoulders for support...

Daichi licked the juices covering his fingers with his tongue and hastily unzipped his pants, letting them pool around his feet as he teasingly pulled down his boxers and positioned himself at Kimiko's entrance...

She caressed his cheek and nodded her head slowly as Daichi pushed himself into her core, making her cry out in pain and shut her eyes... The young man wiped her tears away as he waited for Kimiko to adjust to his size...

Beginning a slow and sensual rhythm as soon as Kimiko was adjusted properly to the sudden intrusion; Daichi pumped in and out of her dripping core as she called out his names numerous times and felt as if she were going to explode...

And just by Daichi placed his thumb on her clit to double the burst of feelings the young woman was experiencing, she climaxed and was at a loss of breath for a moment as Daichi found his own release and collapsed beside the woman...

He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he brought her sweaty body close to his... She ran her fingers through his hair as he cooed the young woman into a peaceful sleep...

**-**

Yori, age 5, ran throughout the Akatsuki household as his mother ran after him, Itachi not all that far away from the two of them... Finally gathering the child in her arms, Sakura placed small kisses on the child's face as he laughed uncontrollably...

Itachi came up from behind her and pulled the woman against his chest, whispering endearments into her ear and rubbing her back... Handing Yori over to Itachi who smiled at the child, Sakura glanced out the window and smiled at the white snow that covered the ground...

Tomorrow was Daichi's birthday; he would be turning 22 years old... Sakura's fingertips grazed the cold, frosty window as she watched the steady snow fall from the gray skies above... The two of them had come this far, and would continue to live as a respectful family...

With both of their son's by their sides to one day carry on the family's name... For if you are an Uchiha, you never give up...

_Ever..._

**XxXxXxXx**

**FIN**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note**

**Well all you wonderful readers that was the last chapter to sweet sensations... (Sniffles) I hope that you all enjoyed reading one of best stories and I had so much fun writing this particular story... I am very sad to conclude the story when I have been having the most fun writing it... (Cries) Umm, I am very happy for attaining over 300 reviews on this story, I would have never guessed it would do this well... Thank you to _everyone _who read this story, you all inspire me:)**

**But as you all should know... this will not be my last story... I have many in mind and hope to one day get all of them posted up on **

**Read and Review**

**Hugs 'n' kisses**

**Sasuke-Sakura-14**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Ja ne**

**XxXxXxXx **


End file.
